Ghost Hunt ou Des secrets de couleur pourpre
by Netphis
Summary: Imaginez que Gene ne soit pas mort, imaginez que Naru et les autres l'ont retrouvé. Imaginez, qu'après deux mois d'absence, Naru et son frère reviennent au Japon. Imaginez que des affaires plus que sordides les attendent ... INACHEVEE
1. Arc : L'école de l'Horreur 1

_'Aidez-moi' ... Un cri.  
'Sauvez-moi' ... Un murmure.  
'J'ai peur du noir ...' : Un dernier souffle._

_

* * *

  
_

_« - Oui, je te rappellerai ; je suis dans la salle de musique et - ... Oh, mon Dieu ... ! »_

_..._

_« - QUELQU'UN ! VITE ! »_

_..._

_« - Qu'est-ce que ? ... QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ? ... ! »_

_..._

_« - Excusez-moi, je suis venue rapporter les fils que vous aviez- ... AAAAAH ! »_

_

* * *

  
_

« - Mai, thé. » Résonna une voix à l'intérieur d'un bureau.

Mai se déplaça vers la cuisine en sifflotant, aujourd'hui elle était heureuse, elle avait revu Bou-san depuis longtemps et ils avaient rit comme avant. Ça faisait du bien, un bien fou. Elle prépara 6 tasses de thé brûlant.

Elle ouvrit d'abord le bureau de Lin et Yasuhara qui était devenu un employé à mi-temps avec l'université. Elle posa les deux tasses sur la table basse du bureau. Yasuhara la remercia gentiment et lui adressa un petit sourire à moitié caché derrière une pile de dossiers. Lin marmonna un rapide « merci. » avant de replonger ses yeux sur son écran rempli de kanji. Lin avait passé deux mois en compagnie de Madoka pour des recherches lorsque les deux frères étaient partis. Lorsque Gene était revenu, il n'avait pas pu résister à sourire en coin et à demander si les recherches concernaient le corps humain et sa morphologie ; Madoka avait ri, Lin était resté de glace.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau principal et entra pour y trouver les jumeaux en plein travail, ou du moins en pleine lecture. Elle leur donna chacun une tasse de thé et fit demi-tour le plus rapidement possible ; elle n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps dans le malaise. Oui elle était très mal à l'aise avec eux, après leur départ en Angleterre sans un mot, elle avait été triste, puis en colère et enfin, elle avait été ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient revenus. Eux, ne semblaient pas ressentir cela, Gene ne cessait de la taquiner, de taquiner Lin ou Naru, d'ailleurs, ces derniers étaient restés tout aussi stoïques. Elle ferma la porte doucement, après avoir entendu un discret «oh, merci » de la part de Gene.

Elle posa le reste du plateau sur la table basse de l'accueil et prit une gorgée de thé, elle fixa la dernière tasse avant de lever les yeux vers l'horloge murale.

« -Hum, en retard, murmura Mai.

- Et non ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers la porte d'entrée ouverte, laissant apparaître le visage fatigué d'un vieil homme souriant.

« - Tenez, votre tasse de thé.

Mai tendit la tasse au vieil homme qui sourit faiblement.

- Nous vous écoutons, déclara Naru, impatient.

- Je suis M. Okita, je suis le directeur adjoint de l'internat Shoucho pour filles, il présenta une carte de visite et reprit, je suis venu vous voir car …comment dire …

Il était hésitant, très hésitant, quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire, du moins, c'est-ce que pensait Mai. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

- Quatre jeunes filles ont été retrouvées mortes au même moment, dans des circonstances étranges …

C'était dit, et Mai frissonna.

- Des circonstances, étranges ? Demanda Gene.

- Oui, elles sont mortes, comme si, comme si elle avait été tuées par leur passion, il soupira, vous devez trouver ça débile …

- Non, pas du tout, je vous en prie, continuez, dit Yasuhara qui prenait en note.

- Eh bien, la première fait partie du club de natation, elle a été retrouvée en sang dans la piscine, la seconde était violoniste, elle a été retrouvée une partition au travers de la gorge et le violon planté dans le ventre …

Il marqua une pose, et mis son visage entre ses mains. Mai trouvait ça horrible, comme tout le monde, mais elle était la seule à le montrer vraiment.

- Les deux autres ? Questionna Naru.

Le vieil homme prit une profonde respiration.

- La troisième faisait de la sculpture, elle a été retrouvée complètement enduite dans du plâtre. Et la quatrième faisait de la couture, elle été pendue avec un drap et il y avait des … aiguilles dans ses orbites … C'était …

Il se tut et trembla, il leva les yeux vers Naru, attendant son verdict.

- Je suppose, que vous êtes allés voir la police, déclara Naru.

- Oui, nous croyions qu'il était question de meurtres, mais il n'ont rien trouvé dans les pièces, et le suicide simple semble tout simplement impossible dans ces conditions …

Naru regarda son frère, ce dernier lui sourit.

- Nous sommes preneurs, conclurent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Mai, tu vas-

- Oui, je vais prévenir les autres … » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

C'était le début d'une enquête terrifiante.

« - Arrête de rêvasser, Mai. »

La voix de Naru la fit sursauter, elle hocha la tête sans lever les yeux vers lui et repartit chercher du matériel dans le van noir.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Gene dans le couloir. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et … les filles à ses pieds. Mai fit la moue grincheuse avant de faire demi-tour.

« - Gene-senpai, comment votre frère s'appelle ? Demanda mielleusement une des filles.

- Aah, intéressée ? Demanda Gene en souriant, Il s'appelle Kazuya, mais on le surnomme Noll ou Naru.

- Naru ?

- Oui, enfin, c'est sa fiancée qui l'appelle ainsi, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers l'écolière qui avait l'air déçue.

- Une fiancée ? …

- Oui, la petite aux cheveux châtains, Taniyama-san, ils sont fiancés. Mais chut, c'est un secret, bien entendu.

Il rit doucement avant de se tourner vers une autre fille qui le questionnait du regard.

- Mais, Kazuya-senpai a l'air très sérieux …

- Oh, ne te fit pas aux apparences, petit chaton, en réalité il est très … comment formuler cela, il me ressemble beaucoup quand j'y réfléchit…

Il mit sa main sous son menton comme pour réfléchir.

- Par exemple, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était très fleur bleue, il emmène toujours Taniyama-san en rendez-vous dans des parcs au milieu des fleurs … Ah, mais ça reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les filles hochèrent la tête avec des larges sourires et en couinant comme des petits chiots. Mai repassa dans le couloir, un carton dans les bras, elle allait entrer dans la base, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle trouva Gene et un groupe de filles la fixer. Gene lui fit signe de la main - ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe à première vue - tandis que les filles la regardaient avec des yeux pétillants et un air envieux. Mai haussa les épaules et entra dans la base.

Elle y trouva Naru en train d'installer avec Yasuhara et Lin, John qui rangeait ses affaires et Bou-san qui changeait l'arrangement des tables et chaises, tout le monde travaillait - enfin, tous sauf Gene -. Elle déposa les affaires sur une table en soufflant de soulagement.

« - C'était le dernier ? » Demanda Naru sans la regarder.

Elle murmura que oui et elle commença à défaire le carton. C'était ainsi, depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa véritable identité ; Oliver Davis. Depuis qu'il était revenu, les regards étaient rares, les conversations brèves et les contacts physiques quasi inexistants. Cela aussi, affectait le malaise de Mai et le creusait de plus en plus.

Gene entra tout sourire dans la base - maintenant installée - et tira sur les joues de Mai. Il rit.

« - Aïe, Aïe … »

Il la lâcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Mai sourit, lui au moins, était gentil avec elle, pas comme son scientifique de frère.

À peine elle s'assit sur une chaise que le directeur arriva dans la salle en s'inclina et en souriant nerveusement.

« - Bonjour, et encore merci beaucoup d'être venu …

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, dit Gene soudainement sérieux.

- Bien, expliquez-nous les détails s'il vous plaît.

- Euh, très bien, donc ; Okita vous a sûrement raconté les quatre morts suspectes, j'ai les photos de la police scientifique. Il déposa les photos sur la table en tremblant. Mai tourna la tête et regarda ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas voir ces photos, la description de M. Okita lui suffisait amplement. Bou-san lui lança un regard inquiet avant de faire glisser ses yeux sur les photos. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et Mai pu facilement deviner que ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

- Il y a aussi, euh, une professeur se fait attaquer très souvent, elle prétend entendre des choses étranges, elle m'a dit qu'elle entendit des grattements ou quelque chose comme ça …

- Grattements ? Demanda John avec son éternel accent du Kansai.

- Oui, comme si quelqu'un grattait les murs ou les portes ou le sol, elle ne sait pas trop. L'autre jour elle a glissé dans les escaliers après avoir vu une silhouette se dresser devant elle. Elle n'a pas été gravement blessée, mais, elle meurt de peur …

- Très bien, nous allons commencer nos recherches, merci beaucoup. »

Le directeur reprit les photos et repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Mai put enfin s'asseoir, mais c'était sans compter sur Naru.

« - Thé. »

Mai le maudit dans son fort intérieur avant de se relever péniblement. En se dirigeant vers la théière, elle regarda à l'extérieur, les nombreux arbres qui trônaient au pied de l'école. Elle regarda dans la cour et plissa les yeux vers un groupe de jeunes filles qui entouraient un papier. Un bruit de coup retentit dans la pièce, elle se tint le front en grimaçant. Bou-san pouffa de rire, et Gene faillit s'étouffer en voulant rire comme Bou-san.

« - Jou-chan, regarde où tu vas enfin …

- Tu es vraiment un drôle de fille Mai-chan ! »

« Une drôle de fille ? … » Mai explosait intérieurement et rougissait de honte à l'extérieur.

Naru lui adressa un regard lassé, Mai frémit, c'était comme si on pouvait lire dans les yeux de son patron : « tu es idiote. ». Elle se retourna, essayant de garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait - Oui, il lui en restait … -.

« - Oh, je vais demander où je pourrai trouver de l'eau. » Marmonna Mai, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'essuyer sa récente et honteuse action. Ils acquiescèrent rapidement et elle sortit.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs, la théière à la main. Elle se sentait … Enfin, elle avait l'impression qu'on la fixait, elle accéléra le pas sans remarquer que le groupe déjeune filles - qui était resté là tout ce temps - l'épiait avec des étoiles dans les yeux - ou des flammes pour certaines -.

On lui sourit.

Mai se retourne, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui souriait à l'instant, juste là … Elle eut beau tourner dans tous les sens, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette cage d'escalier. Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut une affiche accrochée sur le mur.

« Avez-vous vu cette fille ?

Nom : Moriyama Yukino.

Disparue depuis le 22 Septembre.

Veuillez nous téléphonez à ce numéro ou contacter la police au … »

« Le 22 Septembre ? C'était il y a deux semaines … » Pensa Mai.

Elle regarda de travers la photo de la jeune fille qui portait l'uniforme de l'internat avant de repartir.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers en sifflotant, l'image de la fille sourit une nouvelle fois …

Elle traversa un autre couloir vide, cette fois-ci c'était sûr ; elle était perdue. Ses yeux croisèrent un panneau qui indiquait « Salle de musique. », elle avala sa salive et passa à côté de la salle vide et silencieuse, une boule dans la gorge. Il resserra son étreinte sur la théière remplie d'eau fraîche et par miracle retrouva la base.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour y trouver un Naru qui avait l'air mécontent - qui était Mai pour le faire attendre aussi longtemps ? -. Elle s'excusa rapidement et fit chauffer l'eau repensant brièvement à Moriyama Yukino.

Elle déposa la tasse de Naru sur le bureau improvisé et il marmonna un « Hn » avant de replonger dans sa lecture passionnante.

« - Yasuhara-san, Bou-san et Mai, allez installer les caméras. Mai, tu prendras la température de chaque pièce.

- Oui, chef ! » Répondirent Bou-san et Yasuhara en cœur.

Naru tendit à Mai le thermomètre et la feuille à remplir et les regarda partir sans aucune expression apparente.

'_Intrus … N'interférez pas …_ ' souffla une voix inquiétante dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Voici une fiction que j'ai postée sur mon blog, fanfics-ghost-hunt . (enlevez les espaces :D) !

Je l'ai bientôt terminée, et je vais la publier sur en espérant toucher plus de monde :)

Tout comme sur mon blog, je vais vous afficher les bonus de ce premier (petit) chapitre :) !

Bisouuus (l)

Netphis3.

_**BONUS :**_

_Une interview avec les acteurs :_  
Netphis3 : Comment vous-sentez-vous pour ce premier chapitre ?  
Mai : Mal, pourquoi Gene dit que je suis petite ?  
Gene : Bien, disons que du haut de tes 1m55 tu fais pas très grande ...  
Naru : Moi j'ai l'impression d'être un narcissique froid et égocentrique dans ce chapitre ...  
Tous : Ah, parce que tu n'en es pas un ?  
Naru : Pas particulièrement, non. Et je n'apprécie pas ce que Gene dit ; je ne suis pas fleur bleue.  
Gene : Allez ! Avoue-le, crétin de scientifique !  
Netphis3 : Oh là ! Calmez-vous les deux ... J'demandais juste vos impressions moi ...  
Naru : Et bien, il me semble que tu les as maintenant, tes impressions.  
Netphis3 : Naru, tais-toi ou je te déguise en femme dans le prochain chapitre.  
Naru : ...  
Mai : Naru ? En femme ? Pouhahaha !  
Netphis3 : De toute façon je t'ai déjà préparé quelque chose petit Naru ...  
Naru : Ne m'appelle pas "petit", ce n'est pas moi qui mesure ridiculement 1m55 ...  
Mai : Comment ça, "ridiculement" ?!  
Gene : Uwaaaa, Naru est si taquinou envers Mai-chan 3 !  
Mai & Naru : GENE C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !  
Netphis3 : Hum, et toi Bou-san ?  
Bou-san : Bah, j'ai pas eu beaucoup à dire alors ...  
John : Moi non plus : j'ai rien dit !  
Yasuhara : Moi, je crois que j'ai dû dire 'merci' ...  
Netphis3 : Oui, bon, en gros, vous êtes pas contents ...  
Tous : Exactement.  
Netphis3 : Et encore, vous avez pas vu le scénario du chapitre suivant les amis .... MOUHAHAHA !  
Mai : J'aime pas quand elle fait ça ...  
Naru & Gene : Moi non plus ...  
Netphis3 : Et toi Lin ?  
Lin : ... *tape sur l'ordinateur*.  
Netphis3 : Ah oui ... D'accord ...  
Ayako & Masako : Et nous alors ?! On est où là ?  
Netphis3 : Ne vous inquiètez pas, vous arriverez euh ... Plus tard.  
Ayako & Masako : COMMENT ÇA - ...  
Netphis3 : FIN DE L'INTERVIEW :D, merci de nous avoir suivi sur Netphis3Channel :)  
Naru : C'est quoi cette chaîne ...  
Netphis3 : Naruuuu ... *sourire sadique*.


	2. Arc : L'école de l'Horreur 2

« - 20° … »

Mai nota machinalement la valeur indiquée par le thermomètre avant d'aider les deux garçons à installer la caméra et à régler son angle. Elle déposa doucement la feuille à presque remplie et le crayon sur le bureau d'un élève. Son regard parcourut lentement la classe vide, puis elle détourna son attention vers la caméra. Elle dévia légèrement son angle. Bou-san et Yasuhara hochèrent la tête et firent signe du pouce que c'était bon. Elle mit le casque sur ses oreilles et allait parler au micro mais elle entendit des voix. Elles avaient l'air de se confronter, de s'affronter ou de jouer à celle qui parlerait le plus fort. Mai retira vivement le casque et grimaça.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent en cœur les deux hommes.

- Ah, non, il y avait juste des voix qui criaient dans le micro, c'est tout… »

Le moine et l'assistant s'interrogèrent du regard un instant avant de fixer leur attention sur la jeune fille. Elle remit le casque doucement, avec prudence et appréhension , elle grimaça une seconde fois. Qu'était tout ce grabuge ? Lorsqu'elle essayait d'entendre plus précisément elle devina que les deux voix n'étaient autres que celles des deux frères Davis. Elle se mit à crier.

« - Hé oh ! Est-ce que l'angle est bon ? »

Les voix cessèrent, elle entendit soupirer - sûrement Naru -.

« - Tu veux nous rendre sourds ? Oui, l'angle est correct. »

C'était sec. Très sec. Voire piquant. Mais Mai avait une année d'expérience Naruienne derrière elle ; elle préféra donc ignorer la remarque - ce qui n'était pas si facile après avoir sursauté -. La voix de Naru avait été plus forte encore et semblait avoir dépassé les décibels limites à l'appareil. C'était elle qui allait devenir sourde. Mais évidemment, elle préféra s'abstenir d'en faire la remarque à son patron ; parler toute seule lui paraissait suffisant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des sermons à Naru. Quand il avait le dos tourné, elle avait des flots de mots qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche, mais dès qu'il était en face, plus personne (étrangement), les flots étaient à sec (comme les remarques cinglantes de Naru).

« - Euh, Naru ?

Elle eut du mal à prononcer son nom, cela faisait longtemps en fait. Longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme cela. Il y eut un autre blanc.

- Pose ta question et ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Direct le Naru.

- Euh … Il nous reste comme prévu la salle de sculpture, on doit vraiment y aller ?

- Oui. »

Voilà. C'était la fin officielle de la conversation ; le point positif avec Naru c'était qu'il ne s'embêtait pas avec les formules de politesse - à se demander s'il les connaissait …- et qu'il allait droit au but. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, Mai en déduisit que c'était aussi un gros défaut.

« - Jou-chan, on y va. »

Mai souffla, avant de reprendre la fiche des températures, fichu mauvais préssentiment. Elle traîna des pieds dans le couloir, serrant le casque dans sa main. Elle avait peur de le remettre maintenant ; Merci Naru. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de sculpture, Yasuhara ouvrit la porte coulissante avec hésitation. La salle était vide. Bou-san et l'assistant entrèrent en premier, Mai n'avait pas vu les photos de la police scientifique, mais rien que de penser à entrer à l'intérieur la rendait malade. Elle leva son pied doucement, et le posa l'intérieur de la pièce. Rien, bon signe. Elle déposa le deuxième pied. Toujours rien, elle remercia les Dieux.

Mais lorsqu'elle fit son troisième pas, elle s'arrêta et arqua un sourcil.

« - Mai-san, la température ? Mai-san ?

Yasuhara alla secouer sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille, elle hoqueta. Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu …

- Ah, oui, je prend la température. »

Elle lui fit un sourire désolée et il tapota le haut de son crâne. Ils réglèrent une nouvelle fois la caméra et Mai inspira profondément avant de remettre le casque. A sa grande surprise, elle n'entendit rien.

« - L'angle est correct ? »

Un ange passa. Puis deux anges.

Elle regarda le moine puis Yasuhara et haussa les épaules. Silence.

« - Oui, vous pouvez rentrer, Brown-san et Gene sont partis installer les trois dernières caméras. »

Ce n'était pas Naru, c'était Lin. Mai fit signe aux deux autres de rentrer, ils partirent et Mai referma la porte. Encore.

« - Mai-san, tu te comportes étrangement, tu sais ? Dit Yasuhara en portant la valisette de cassettes.

- C'est juste que j'ai entendu un petit bruit, c'est tout, rien de grave, rassure-toi ! »

Bou-san lui ébouriffa les cheveux et ils rirent.

Malheureusement, l'ambiance qui les attendait n'était pas aussi chaleureuse. Non, Lin était seul - avec son clavier -. John et Gene était partis installer les trois autres caméras dans les endroits dangereux, là où les autres corps ont été trouvés. Mai s'affala sur une chaise et regarda tout autour d'elle.

« - Où est Naru ?

Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle voulait juste savoir où il était passé - elle se rendit compte que cela revenait au même -.

- Enfin, non c'est pas grave, ajouta la jeune fille en riant nerveusement.

- Non, pas grave du tout.

Un vent glacial la figea soudain, elle tourna la tête hésitante et aperçut Naru dans l'encadrement de la porte, une feuille dans la main, l'air sévère. Elle se maudit, comment être aussi maladroite quand il ne le fallait pas ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sursauta lorsqu'il claqua la porte - définitivement de mauvaise humeur -. Il la fusilla du regard une dernière fois avant de plaquer la feuille sur la table de la base. Mai baissa ses yeux vers le sol, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour la moquette bleu marine. Lin se retourna à peine pour voir ce qu'il se passait avant de continuer à taper à l'ordinateur. Naru fixa Mai un instant, sans qu'elle ne le voit - étant trop absorbée par sa passion pour la moquette - avant de soulever la feuille de la table et de la montrer à tout le monde. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement ; John et Gene était là. John arborait un air mal à l'aise et nerveux, tandis que Gene avait adopté le même visage que son frère.

« - Tu me fais toujours la tête ? Demanda Gene sans montrer la moindre expression.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, et il sembla la comprendre parfaitement. Mai releva les yeux et regarda les jumeaux tour à tour.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Mai aurait voulu se frapper ; son idiotie allait la tuer un jour, c'était sûr. Elle se rendit compte que John la fixait avec des yeux choqués ; comme si elle venait de violer les 10 commandements en une seule phrase. Lin aussi s'était détaché de son ordinateur pour la regarder - comme quoi sa question était vraiment impardonnable -. Les jumeaux se toisèrent avec dédain avant de fixer Mai. Naru soupira.

« - Je disais donc, avant qu'on ne m'interrompe …

Ses yeux indigo indiquèrent clairement Gene pendant une seconde, puis il reprit.

- J'ai demandé à Lin de faire des recherches sur cette fille disparue il y a une heure ; je voudrais que vous cherchiez aussi.

Il agita la feuille devant tout le monde avant de se tourner vers Lin.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien pour l'instant. »

Naru se pencha vers les écrans d'ordinateurs et John fit un large sourire à Mai qui était rougissante de honte. Elle regarda Naru dos à elle fixer les couloirs déserts au travers des caméras.

Moriyama Yukino.

Elle fit glisser la feuille vers elle et observa le visage de la jeune fille ; cheveux longs d'ébènes, regard noir. Elle était jolie. Elle continua de fixer la photo, comme si elle était hypnotisée.

Puis l'image lui sourit, Mai recula brusquement et tomba en arrière avec la chaise.

« - … Mai-san ?

John lui tendit la main pour l'aider, elle l'accepta volontiers.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Gene, surpris.

- J'ai juste, euh …

Elle se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de la jeune fille. Rien, la photo était normale. Naru regarda Mai en soulevant un sourcil, en suivant son regard, il remarqua qu'elle fixait étrangement l'image. Elle se frotta les yeux énergiquement, puis elle rit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Non, c'est rien. »

Pas de chance, les autres ne semblaient pas dupes et continuaient à la regarder de travers. Naru détourna son regard, se sentant soudain observé ; Gene.

« - Dis, Naru, commença Mai sur un ton étrange, tu penses que la disparition de cette fille a un lien avec les meurtres et les phénomènes bizarres ?

- Mai, depuis le temps que tu es mon assistante tu devrais savoir qu'aucune piste ne doit être écartée, aucun fait mis à l'écart. Même si cela n'a probablement aucun lien avec les phénomènes, nous devons l'étudier pour en être sûrs ; on pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose.

Il lui lança un autre de ses regards « Tu as d'autres questions idiotes ? », avant de regarder la feuille des température. Yasuhara regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« - Les températures ne sont en général pas trop basses … Même dans les lieux des meurtres … » Murmura Yasuhara tout en réfléchissant.

« - Yasuhara-san, appelez Hara-san et Matsuzaki-san, i semble que nous aurions peut être besoin d'elles … »

Le jeune homme à lunettes acquiesça rapidement et sorti de la base. Lorsque la porte se referma, le silence revint. Un autre bruit étrange atteignit l'oreille de Mai, elle se leva de sa chaise aussi vite que lorsqu'elle était tombée quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois de plus, on la dévisagea.

« - Mai-chan, tu ressens des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure …

Gene avait visé juste, Mai se tourna légèrement vers lui, elle ne voulait inquiéter personne, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de bruit.

- Jou-chan, il faut que tu nous le dise si tu vois des trucs, bon sang …

Bou-san se mit à sa hauteur et lui tapota la joue. Mai fit pivoter sa tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne vois pas des choses mais … j'entends des- … »

Yasuhara débarqua dans la base et regarda sa montre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et apporta un mot à Naru. Le jeune homme déplia la papier blanc et le lut, il soupira et jeta le papier à la poubelle. Il regarda à son tour la pendule murale et se déplaça vers la porte.

« - Il est 18 heures, les cours vont se terminer, nous avons un rendez-vous avec la professeur qui se sent attaquée dans sa classe. Allons-y.

- Et pour Masako et Ayako ? Demanda Mai.

- Elles seront là après-demain, lui répondit Yasuhara.

Lin se leva calmement et prit son ordinateur portable avant de disparaître dans le couloir. John, Yasuhara, Bou-san et Gene avancèrent aussi. Gene s'arrêta.

- Tu viens, Mai-chan ?

- Oui, oui ! »

Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, encore ce pressentiment …Gene lui jeta un bref regard inquiet avant de fusiller du regard son frère qui marchait deux mètres devant lui.

« - Ah, entrez je vous en prie.

Ce fut une jeune professeur de taille moyenne qui les accueillit. Elle fit un sourire fatigué avant d'inviter le groupe à s'asseoir sur les chaises destinées aux élèves.

- Je m'appelle Honma Reina, je suis professeur de mathématiques dans cet internat et …

Elle marqua une pause, ne sachant par où commencer.

- Le proviseur nous a dit que vous étiez attaquée. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

- Euh oui !

Elle caressa son poignet qui était enroulé dans des bandes blanches.

- J'étais dans les escaliers et une ombre s'est dressée devant moi alors que j'étais en haut des marches. J'ai basculé en arrière et je me suis tordu le poignet. Je sais que cela aurait pu être beaucoup grave, et lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans les environs, j'ai pris peur …

Lin prit en note rapidement avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Un homme entra soudain dans la pièce, essoufflé.

« - Ah, Reina, tu es là, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose …

- Non, tout va bien.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle après s'être incliné.

- Je suis Takasugi Junnosuke, je suis professeur de Chimie ici et euh, je suis le fiancé de Reina.

Il leur offrit un sourire radieux. Il prit la main de sa fiancée en rigolant nerveusement.

- J'entends aussi des …

Mai releva la tête rapidement vers la professeur de mathématique.

- … raclements ou des grattements … Je ne sais pas trop ; c'est comme s'il y avait un chien qui gratte à une porte, c'est exactement le même bruit …

Mai ravala sa salive, oui c'était ça. C'était cela qu'elle entendait depuis quelques temps. Naru la regarda, et remarqua sa réaction, il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, il avait la migraine.

- Bien, je vous remercie, si jamais vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, n'hésitez pas. »

Le couple acquiesça silencieusement et le groupe partit. Les couloirs étaient vides, toutes les élèves étaient rassemblées dans le réfectoire pour le dîner. Naru proposa d'aller se restaurer, tous acceptèrent.

« - Encore dans les nuages, Mai-chan ?

- Gene ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça ! »

Il était arrivé par derrière, rien de plus effrayant. John, Bou-san, Yasuhara et Mai descendirent les escaliers en silence. Mai releva la tête vers le haut des marches ; les jumeaux étaient restés en haut. Gene regarda son frère avec inquiétude.

« - Noll ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il ne répondit pas et se massa les tempes.

- Tu as la migraine ?

- Ça ne se voit pas assez ?

- Pas la peine de me répondre comme ça, crétin de scientif- … »

Il posa son pied sur le rebord de la marche et glissa en arrière, Naru se retourna vivement et attrapa le bras de son frère, il bascula lui aussi.

Ils s'écrasèrent au sol. Enfin, pas vraiment. Gene tomba la tête la première sur une Mai déboussolée et Naru s'écrasa entre John et le sol froid.

Mai se releva sans aucun problème et frotta sa jupe bleue. Gene se releva lui aussi et mit une main sur l'épaule de Mai.

« - Merci beaucoup Mai, sans toi je serais en morceaux et…. »

Un gémissement le coupa.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à genoux près de son frère, toujours par terre.

« - Noll, où tu as mal ?

Il gémit une deuxième fois, Mai s'accroupit à ses côté et, en voulant le mettre sur le dos, lui prit l'épaule. Il se dégagea aussitôt, prit la main de Mai avec sa main droite et la rejeta.

- Idiote, c'est là que …

- Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

C'était Lin, Mai se décala et vérifia que John allait bien, c'était le cas et il essayait de maintenir Naru calme.

- Tu as l'épaule gauche déboîtée, conclut Lin, je vais la remettre en place.

Il nous fit signe de nous reculer, c'est-ce que l'on fit. Gene regarda tristement son frère et lui prit la main gentiment.

- Je suis désolé, petit frère.

Naru ne répondit rien, il se mit en position assise et John le maintenait en place. Lin fit un mouvement sec et rapide, on entendit un craquement et Naru gémit encore plus fort.

- C'est bon.

Naru mit sa main sur son épaule et émit un dernier petit gémissement.

- Tu veux aller à l'hôpital ? Demanda Gene avec douceur.

Naru fit non de la tête et se releva avec difficulté. Il lâcha la main de Gene et repartit en direction du réfectoire comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Le déluge ?

Le déluge qu'ils avaient attendu, comme disait Naru, venait de s'écraser violemment dans leur figure, Mai serra son poing et avança en faisant mine boudeuse, le reste du groupe suivit. Gene sourit de soulagement, Naru était en pleine forme.

Durant tout le repas, Naru ne cessa de toucher son épaule et Lin insista pour aller à l'hôpital ; Naru avait fini par céder.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait Mai repensa à ce que Honma-sensei avait dit, elle repensa à Moriyama Yukino, elle repensa aux meurtres ; outre le fait que cela lui ait coupé l'appétit, elle ne trouva aucun lien entre les trois faits. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa tête glissa progressivement de la paume de sa main jusque dans son assiette. Le reste du groupe se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Naru la secoua de son bras valide et se rendit compte qu'elle était endormie. Il soupira.

« - Mai peut vraiment dormir partout … » Déclara Bou-san impressionné.

Gene mit sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de rire trop fort, Yasuhara, lui, ne se retint pas.

_« - Je t'aime._

_Naru en face d'elle la toisa d'un air moqueur._

_- Moi ou Gene ?_

_Mai marqua une pause, comment pouvait-il poser des questions ainsi ? C'était lui qu'elle aimait, elle n'ai que lui._

_- Toi évidemment._

_- Tu es toujours avec lui, et il y a des rumeurs qui courent ; je ne trouve pas ça si évident que cela lorsque je les entend. »_

_« Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne fais que de jouer avec lui, il est si naïf … Quel idiot »_

Mai se réveilla dans la base, elle secoua la tête, depuis quand elle faisait ce genre de rêves ? Pourquoi elle disait ça ? De plus, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec l'affaire, strictement aucun. Elle frotta ses cheveux et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Naru rentra dans la base, une écharpe lui maintenait le bras gauche en l'air.

« - Tu reviens de l'hôpital ?

- Oui.

- Et … Tu as quoi ?

- Quelques petits problèmes à l'épaule, rien de plus.

Il ne daigna même pas la regarder, il déposa son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Et toi ? Ton rêve ?

Oups, Mai grimaça, s'il y avait bien une question qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il pose, c'était bien celle-là.

- Je n'ai rien rêvé, mentit-elle.

- … Je vois. »

Il s'assit et regarda son bras invalide. Gene comprit ce qu'il pensait et alla se placer derrière lui.

« - Je suis désolé, si je n'avais pas trébuché, tu ne te serais pas fait mal …

- Tu peux être désolé, mais ça ne me fera pas avancer du tout.

- Hé ! Tes sautes d'humeur me fatiguent Noll !

- J'ai toujours été calme, je n'ai pas de sautes d'humeur, toi par contre …

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, tu ne peux pas agir en adulte normal pour une fois ?

- Tu te crois adulte toi ?

- Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais un gamin, Noll !

- Tu as toujours été un gamin, Eugène.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, et comme à chaque fois Monsieur Oliver joue les insensibles et froids. J'aimerais bien que tu t'inquiète un peu, toi aussi.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai attrapé la main tout à l'heure ? Pour te dire bonjour ?

- Je ne parle pas seulement de moi, Oliver.

- Ah oui ? Et de qui tu parles alors ?

- De …

On entendit un claquement qui résonna dans la pièce. Lin était debout et regardait les jumeaux avec colère, il avait claqué un livre sur le bord de la table.

- Vous avez fini ?

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas et se lancèrent un regard accusateur.

- Vos parents m'ont demandé de vous surveiller, mais certainement pas de faire du baby-sitting ! Agissez en responsables pour une fois ! »

La dispute était close. Naru et Gene se regardèrent une dernière fois, pleins de reproches, avant de s'occuper avec autre chose. Lin se rassit dans le silence le plus total. Mai, elle, resta clouée sur le sofa bleu de la base, figée.

« - Salut ! S'exclama Bou-san, on a fait une petite vérification des caméras comme demandé ! Oh … Jou-chan, tu es encore là ? Il faut que tu ailles dormir, il est 22 heures.

- Bou-san ! Je ne suis pas une gamine ! 22 heures, c'est un peu tôt et je ne suis pas fat- …

- Va-t-en, va te coucher.

C'était Naru qui était assis avec son livre.

- Va te coucher, Mai.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler comme ça, Oliver, répliqua Gene.

- Eugène tu- …

- Vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dit il y a deux minutes ? » Menaça Lin.

Naru se résigna et replongea dans sa lecture. Gene prit Mai par les épaules et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, son scientifique de frère les regarda partir un moment avant de poser son coude sur la table et d'appuyer son front sur sa main.


	3. Arc : L'école de l'Horreur 3

_Noir. Il faisait noir, complètement noir, et si Mai pouvait rajouter quelque chose, elle aurait sûrement dit que cela ne pouvait être plus noir encore. Elle fixa l'obscurité en hauteur, elle eut beau cligner des yeux, l'obscurité ne se dégageait pas. Elle fixa toujours ce point inconnu ; c'était à peu près là où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois de la lumière; de la belle lumière gâchée par une silhouette aux cheveux longs. Elle serra son poing, c'était elle, sûre, elle en était sûre. Mai resserra la mâchoire._

_« Si elle m'a enfermée là, c'est pour l'avoir à elle toute seule, dès que je sors, je lui ferais payer ! »_

_Mai attendit donc, dans le noir sans bouger, sans faire un geste. Elle finit par s'asseoir, ça sentait le moisi, c'était infect. Elle était pourtant habituée à cet endroit, elle y venait une fois par semaine ; mais cette fois-ci, elle ne supportait pas cette odeur. Elle ne supportait plus cette obscurité, était-ce parce qu'elle était avec lui qu'elle ne ressentait pas tout cela avant ? Elle frissonna, elle allait se venger, c'était certain. Elle commença à réfléchir à un plan pour lui faire payer, mais elle s'interrompis ; elle avait faim. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, elle voulait sortir, voir le ciel bleu, le voir lui, la tuer elle. Elle avait peur dans ce noir, très peur, elle trembla et mit ses mains devant ses yeux soulignés de cernes. Elle cria, hurla pour la énième fois ; toujours aucune réponse ; normal, personne ne venait jamais ici. _

_« - Aidez-moi ! » Cria-t-elle._

_Mai se réveilla en sursaut, elle s'assit dans son lit en passant le revers de sa main sur son front. Elle se figea ; un bruit, un autre raclement. Elle tourna la tête vers le bout de son lit et y trouva une feuille de papier. Elle s'approcha doucement, avec précaution, le papier n'était pas vierge. Il y avait des écritures, des kanji, mais elle ne parvenait pas à les traduire, ni à les lire, quelque part en elle, elle savait que c'était des kanji. Elle tendit la main vers la feuille._

Elle se réveilla ; c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait deux rêves d'affilés. La jeune fille regarda le bout de son lit mais n'y trouva pas le papier aux kanji. Elle se défit de ses lourdes couvertures et se leva pour aller s'habiller.

La porte coulissante de la base s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Mai avec des yeux légèrement cernés. Gene, Bou-san et Yasuhara lui firent un grand signe de la main et un sourire, John la salua poliment et Lin et Naru ne dirent rien. Elle fit un léger signe de tête et s'assit sur une chaise pour laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle était fatiguée ; même si elle avait dormi sans problème, son rêve l'avait épuisée, elle se sentait molle, patraque, lente … Gene souleva un sourcil.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi toi …

Mai releva la tête pour lui adresser un sourire fatigué.

- Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Demanda Bou-san, inquiet.

- Non pas vraiment, mais c'était étrange …

- Étant donné que tes rêves ont toujours un lien avec ce que l'on fait, tu devrais nous le raconter et puis- …

- Plus tard. »

C'était Naru qui avait brisé la conversation, ainsi que le soulagement naissant de Mai. Elle lui balança un regard en colère avant de rencogner sa tête contre la table en bois.

« - Noll, encore une fois tu te fiches carrément de …

Lin se retourna pour menacer Gene du regard ; il se tut devant les yeux victorieux de son frère.

- J'ai juste dit « plus tard », ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne l'écouterai pas… Aujourd'hui, Madoka doit venir et elle sera là, d'une minute à l'autre …

Lin s'arrêta de taper à l'ordinateur avant de fixer Naru.

- Tu l'a appelée ? Demanda le chinois.

Naru hocha la tête en soufflant.

- Tu sais combien c'est dangereux ? Elle risque de …

La porte coulissa rapidement ; Madoka.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement, alors, comme ça on a besoin de moi, Noll ?

Elle eut un rire cristallin avant de caresser les cheveux de Mai.

- Mai-chan, tu ne vas pas bien ?

- Ah, si ! Ça va, merci.

La bonne humeur de Madoka était apaisante, Mai se sentit ressaisie d'un seul coup et arbora un grand sourire envers le mentor de son patron.

Ses yeux marrons glissèrent en dehors de la pièce, où le soleil essayait difficilement de percer un amas de nuages.

Une feuille tombe. Pas n'importe qu'elle feuille, le papier qu'elle voyait dans son rêve. Son sourire disparut ; la feuille aussi, elle se frotta les yeux avant de jeter une seconde fois un œil dehors ; rien, étrange elle aurait juré …

- Si je t'ai appelée Madoka, commença Naru d'une voix autoritaire, c'est pour aider Yasuhara-san a trouver des informations concernant une jeune fille disparue depuis deux semaines …

- Une jeune fille de cet internat ?

Naru acquiesça et Madoka prit son menton entre son pouce et son index.

- Ne serait-ce pas une fille du nom de Moriyama Yukino ?

- Je vois que tu t'es déjà informée sur le sujet, ajouta Naru sur un ton quelconque.

Il reprit l'affichette d'informations et la donna à Madoka qui adopta un air sérieux. Lin l'observa un instant avant de recommencer à taper sur l'ordinateur.

- Je vois, nous avons toute la journée ? Questionna-t-elle de sa voix aigue.

- Toute la matinée pour être exact. »

« Naru, espèce de bourreau… » Ne put s'empêcher de penser Mai.

Madoka donna une tape dans le dos de Naru, Gene faillit s'étouffer de rire, elle jeta un regard discret vers Lin avant de aire un signe à Yasuhara et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, Lin pivota de quelques degrés avant de plonger une fois de plus dans ses recherches informatiques. Gene l'observa en souriant en coin, puis il échangea un regard avec son frère jumeau qui esquissa un soupir. Mai, elle, resta enfouie dans ses pensées avant de devoir servir du thé.

L'étudiant à lunettes et Madoka traversèrent un couloir qui grouillait d'uniformes scolaires à jupes. Madoka sourit à Yasuhara calmement.

« - Alors, comment vas l'université ?

- Oh, bien, merci ; c'est dur parfois avec ce travail à mi-temps, mais je m'y habitue peu à peu à vrai dire …

- Je comprends que cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, surtout avec Noll et Gene en patrons.

- En fait, c'est plus Naru-san qui dirige le tout, Gene-san le soutien et l'aide beaucoup, lorsque le patron est fatigué, il se fait passer pour lui avec les clients.

Madoka rit avant de regarder la feuille d'informations.

- Ils ont toujours fait ceci étant petits.

- Hum ?

- Se faire passer l'un pour l'autre, mais arrivés à un certain âge, leurs caractères se sont différenciés, alors que Noll devenait plus froid et sérieux, Gene devenait ouvert et surtout farceur. Gene a tout de même continué à imiter Noll, non pas pour se moquer de lui - même si c'est-ce que Noll ressent lorsque son frère le fait - mais je pense en fait, que Gene admire beaucoup son frère. Et même s'il refuse de se l'avouer, je suis sûre que Noll admire beaucoup Gene également.

Elle soupira, avec nostalgie.

- Toutes leurs disputes ne sont donc que des façades ? Demanda Yasuhara.

- Oui, en réalité, ils sont tellement attachés l'un à l'autre, que lorsqu'il avait cru que son frère était mort, Noll avait reçu un grand choc, et s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même, je m'en souviens encore ... Je suis certaine que de le découvrir en vie lui a fait un bien fou, ç'a dû être un grand soulagement pour lui … »

Elle s'offrit encore le luxe d'un soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte de la première classe du couloir.

Toutes les élèves arrêtèrent de parler, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné et le professeur n'était pas encore là. Madoka et Yasuhara se placèrent sur l'estrade sous un silence de plomb. L'étudiant agita l'affichette de la disparue.

« - Excusez-nous, mais connaissez-vous cette fille ?

Elles hochèrent la tête timidement, il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle, puis Madoka reprit.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des filles qui étaient amies avec elle ? Ou quelqu'un qui pourrait nous en dire plus à son sujet ?

Les élèves se regardèrent, en chuchotant des choses intelligibles. Yasuhara se résigna, il baissa les épaules en signe de défaite.

- Vous ne savez pas dans qu'elle classe elle était ?

- La classe E … Au bout du couloir, répondit une petite voix dans la pièce.

- Merci bien, excusez-nous encore. »

Madoka et Yasuhara s'inclinèrent poliment avant de sortir de la classe. Ils se regardèrent en soufflant d'exaspération.

« - Ça ne va pas être facile d'avoir des informations, hein ?

- Ils ont tous l'air … étrangement silencieux lorsque l'on aborde le sujet, surenchéri Madoka en jetant des regards à droite puis à gauche.

- Oui, c'est bizarre », acquiesça Yasuhara en fixant la photo de la disparue.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la classe E, malheureusement vide.

« - Mince, je crois qu'ils ont activité sportive à cette heure-ci … Marmonna Yasuhara.

Ils commencèrent donc à descendre les escaliers en direction de la cour extérieure et ses terrains de sport. Madoka s'arrêta soudain, le rouge aux joues.

- Yasuhara-kun, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah … Oui, un petit peu, je vous ai surpris tous les deux une fois, rigola l'étudiant.

- Tu peux garder ceci comme un secret, je sais que Gene est au courant, il n'arrête pas de taquiner Lin avec ça mais, je sais qu'il ne dira rien, est-ce que je pourrai avoir ta parole ?

- Évidemment, sourit Yasuhara, de toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer des rumeurs à tous bouts de champs, croyez-moi.

- Ah, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, au contraire, c'est juste que, personnellement, j'aurais tellement aimé en faire part à tout le monde, mais Lin ne veut tout simplement pas que ça se sache, et je sais que cela lui ferait ressentir un embarras total ; j'aurais juste voulu te demander de ne pas engager une conversation là-dessus en sa présence.

Elle lui fit un sourire sincère, avant de faire résonner une fois de plus son rire cristallin.

- Ah, en parlant de rumeurs, dit-elle en se rappelant soudain quelque chose, Naru ne va pas être heureux d'apprendre qu'il est le centre des rumeurs de cette école en ce moment …

- Ah, vous aussi vous avez entendu ça ? Rit Yasuhara, je parie que c'est un coup de Gene-san.

- Oui, raison de plus pour Naru d'être en colère, mais je me demande comment Mai-chan va réagir, elle … »

Ils rirent encore une fois.

De l'autre côté de l'école, Bou-san et John cherchaient des endroits reculés de l'école, des endroits peut être abandonnés ou interdits aux élèves. Endroits qui peuvent être la source de Kokkuri-san ou autre malédiction qui faisait fureur dans les écoles japonaises. Ils espéraient même peut être trouver un temple, ou un endroit où l'on pourraient jeter des sorts divers. Naru leur avait confié, quelques minutes plus tôt, le fait que les morts étranges des quatre jeunes filles n'étaient sûrement pas dues au hasard et qu'elles étaient peut être victimes de malédictions. Ils avaient donc pour mission, de trouver une source de malédiction dans les environs de l'école, pendant que Mai et Naru cherchaient à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

« - Et si on commençait par là-bas ? Demanda Bou-san en pointant du doigt un petit bois sombre très proche de l'école.

- Pourquoi pas, allons-y, répondit l'australien avec enthousiasme.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans le bois, à part quelques détritus, ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement pas de temples, ni de cachettes secrètes dignes de dealers acharnés. Bou-san mit la main sur son front, ne cachant pas le moindre du monde son ennui total. John, lui, continuait sérieusement et efficacement les recherches. Bou-san ne put retenir une goutte de sueur dévaler sa tempe, quel ennui, encore s'il faisait les recherches avec la vieille miko, il aurait pu s'amuser à l'embêter ; mais John pouvait rester incroyablement silencieux, contrairement à Ayako. Il se gifla mentalement, s'il commençait à penser à Ayako, cela voulait dire que son cerveau avait atteint sa limite de l'ennui.

- On devrait peut être faire demi-tour, proposa le moine, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver autre chose ici.

A peine il eut fini sa phrase, que le prêtre s'exclama de surprise, il dégagea des branches pour montrer au moine une bouche d'égouts. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'ouvrir, une forte odeur de moisi en sortit, Bou-san réprima une grimace de dégoût.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un égout, c'est étrange … Murmura Bou-san en se pinçant le nez, on dirait une sorte d'abri, tu sais, comme pour des bombes.

- Tu veux dire que cet endroit a été creusé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ? Demanda le prêtre.

- C'est fort possible …

Ils se toisèrent un instant avant d'allumer chacun une lampe de poche.

- On descend ? Demanda le moine.

- Je suis prêt », répondit le prêtre avec détermination.

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un tube sombre et poussiéreux.

Yasuhara et Madoka se tenaient dans la cour, observant le match de football avec assez peu d'intérêt, voire avec agacement , cela faisait exactement une heure et demie que le cours avait commencé et qu'ils se tenaient comme des piquets au beau milieu de la cour de récréation. Madoka jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux avec impatience, tandis que Yasuhara ne cessait de fixer sa montre en priant que le temps se fasse plus rapide. Ses prières furent exaucées, le coup de sifflet libérateur retentit et sonna aux oreilles des deux employés comme une mélodie de soulagement. Ils s'approchèrent de deux filles et leur montrèrent l'affichette, à sa vue, elles frémirent sous l'œil étonné du mentor et de l'assistant. Elles baissèrent la tête, désolées.

« - Oui, nous la connaissons, mais nous n'étions pas si amies que ça avec elle …

- Comment était elle ?

- Elle était belle, gentille, calme, intelligente, mais …

- Mais ?

- Il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient sur elle … Tous les ragots avaient pour elle actrice principale …

- Des rumeurs sur quoi ? »

Elles parurent soudainement mal à l'aise, elles se regardèrent nerveuses. Le professeur de sport siffla et fit signe aux deux lycéennes d'aider à rentrer le matériel ; pour la première fois, elles paraissaient enchantées de le faire …

« - Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé les profs de sport, marmonna Madoka.

- Vous êtes très marrante, Madoka-san, comme d'habitude ! »

Madoka lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de ranger son bloc-notes à l'intérieur de sa poche de manteau.

Naru n'allait pas être très heureux de voir que leur matinée n'avait pas été aussi remplie que prévu …

C'était sombre, oui, très sombre. Ça sentait le moisi à plein nez, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'abri, plus l'odeur semblait forte. Avec surprise, ils découvrirent que l'intérieur avait été aménagé, pas luxueusement, c'était évident, mais quelques meubles couverts de poussières et de moisissures avaient été maladroitement disposés dans une pièce sans habillements muraux autre que des toiles d'araignées. Un petit craquement les fit sursauter, une souris, John souffla, soulagé. Bou-san mit une main sur son cœur, un jour, c'était sûr, il allait se faire la malle. Ils parcoururent la pièce de long en large avec les lampes de poche, au fond de la salle, il y avait une porte en métal fermée d'un gros verrou ancien et rouillé maintenu par de grosses chaînes solides.

« - Ouah, on dirait qu'ils ont tourné un film de science fiction là-dedans, grogna Bou-san toujours en se pinçant le nez.

- Oh, regardez ici, Takigawa-san !

Le moine s'approcha avec précaution du prêtre qui pointait du doigt un vieux buffet énorme. Il était recouvert de poussière, même le verre de ses petites vitres en étaient recouvertes.

- Quoi ? Demanda Bou-san qui ne voyait pas pourquoi le prêtre lui montrait ceci.

- Regardez, là, on dirait qu'il y a moins de poussière ; comme si on était venu il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Hum … Oui, en effet c'est étrange.

Le moine bouddhiste se déplaça un peu plus loin dans la pièce à la recherche de pareilles traces ; mais n'en trouva aucune. Il entendit un grincement, puis un bruit assourdissant venant de derrière lui.

- John ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? …

Pas de réponse, il se retourna vivement.

- John !

L'australien gisait par terre sous le buffet, des éclats de verre partout autour de lui. Bou-san souleva le buffet comme il put et John sortit avec difficulté. Il dépoussiéra son pantalon et se tint soudain la tête, découvrant un petit peu de liquide foncé et chaud lui couler entre les doigts.

- Ah, je saigne, dit le prêtre avec un air désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que ça te tombe dessus ? Le gronda le moine qui essayait de trouver un mouchoir pour le front de son collègue.

- Rien, justement, répondit brièvement le prêtre en grimaçant.

Le moine le fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis ils regardèrent tous les deux les alentours dans le silence le plus glacial. Bou-san rit nerveusement en tendant un mouchoir au prêtre.

- On va remonter et aller à la base, il regarda sa montre, il est midi environ, il faut rentrer. »

L'australien hocha la tête en maintenant le mouchoir contre son front.

Ils remontèrent sans entendre des grattements qui résonnaient une dernière fois dans l'abri avant qu'ils ne referment la plaque …

Ennui, voilà le mot que Mai ne cessait de se répéter ; Naru et elle devait chercher des sources de sorts dans l'intérieur des bâtiments scolaires, et tout ça, se passant bien entendu dans le silence le plus complet. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils ne se soient regardés même une fois ; elle soupira et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait d'un air glacial ; ça y est, ils s'étaient regardés. Non pas que la présence de Naru l'ennuyait, non, disons que les conversations qu'elle avait eut avec lui en cette matinée se résumaient à rien du tout. Malaise, toujours ce même et fichu malaise ; elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, discrètement, il regardait droit devant lui et ne semblait pas souffrir de ce que ressentait Mai, non, pas le moins du monde. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, devant le bâtiment qui servait pour la piscine de l'internat, elle ravala sa salive difficilement. Naru lui lança un regard rapide puis il fit un pas vers la porte et se retourna vers elle.

« - Si tu ne veux pas entrer dedans, tu peux toujours m'attendre ici, je vais juste vérifier s'il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. »

Elle hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné. Même s'il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour elle, il devinait parfaitement lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses mauvais pressentiments et essayait un maximum d'éviter que Mai soit forcée à entrer quelque part qui ne lui dise rien qui vaille.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment, attendant patiemment son patron, elle plissa les yeux, on lu faisait des signes à l'entrée ?

Elle s'avança donc vers l'homme qui lui faisait des signes et elle s'inclina. C'était un jeune homme avec une casquette qui cachait ses yeux et couvrait un peu ses cheveux blonds platines attachés en queue de cheval derrière. Il lui sourit gentiment.

« - Il fait beau, n'est-ce pas ?

Mai sourit de travers, il lui avait fait des signes juste pour lui demander ça ?

- Ah oui, le soleil a enfin percé les nuages, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher sa perplexité.

- Tu es mignonne, dit-il.

Mai ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, le jeune homme était vraiment louche ; trop louche.

- A-Ah, merci, c'est gentil …Euh, je dois y aller, alors euh …

Elle fit demi-tour, mais il lui attrapa le bras.

- Ah, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en riant bizarrement.

Mai pensa que s'il essayait de la rassurer - chose dont elle n'était pas sûre à la réflexion - il avait échoué lamentablement.

- Je n'ai pas peur, mentit-elle en souriant.

Il eut un sourire soupçonneux.

- Ah oui ? …

Il la fixa de ses yeux noirs un moment avant de se remettre à sourire étrangement.

- Je m'appelle Toshio, dit-il en l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

- Et moi je m'appelle Shibuya Kazuya, merci de bien vouloir lâcher mon assistante.

Naru, il ne manquait plus que lui, avait pensé Mai. Naru avait agrippé (avec son bras valide) le bras de Toshio ; ce dernier lâcha Mai.

- Ah, enchanté, M. Shibuya, dit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Naru relâcha Toshio avait de saisir fermement le bras de Mai et de l'entraîner plus loin.

- Intéressant … Chuchota Toshio à lui-même.

Naru tenait toujours aussi fermement le bras de son assistante et s'arrêta de marcher, il la regarda avec colère.

- Tu es encore au primaire pour t'approcher de n'importe qui sans conscience ? Cracha-t-il.

Mai baissa la tête, avec pourtant une rivière d'injures qui pataugeaient dans son cerveau.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit de m'attendre ici, continua-t-il, tu es vraiment un aimant à problèmes.

- Pardon, grogna Mai sans vraiment le penser.

Pour toute réponse elle eut un soupir. Gene sortit à ce moment là. Il regarda Naru avec un grand sourire, puis Mai. Naru marmonna quelque chose que Mai ne comprit pas et il la lâcha sans reposer le regard sur son frère.

« - Ça aurait pu être grave, John, dit Mai en lui passant un coton imbibé de produit sur le haut du front.

- Désolé, dit le prêtre avec embarras.

Naru s'assit dans son fauteuil et se massa l'épaule en grimaçant discrètement. Gene arriva derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule et en frottant doucement.

- C'est ici que tu as mal, Noll ?

Naru hocha la tête en grimaçant une dernière fois, Gene lui tendit une petite boîte de médicaments pour calmer la douleur de son épaule due aux complications du déboîtement qu'il avait eu. Il avala un médicament avant de prendre la parole.

- Donc, en ce qui concerne Moriyama Yukino ; d'après votre description elle ressemble à l'élève modèle, mais elle était en même temps sujet de nombreux ragots dans l'école, je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce que sont les ragots …

Yasuhara et Madoka lui donnèrent raison et haussèrent les épaules.

- Les élèves ont l'air de cacher quelque chose si je peux me permettre, dit Yasuhara en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste.

- Je vois … Cet après-midi, allez voir les parents de la fille ; Lin a trouvé son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Bou-san et Brown-san ?

Le moine se racla la gorge .

- Nous avons trouvé un abri qu ressemblerait à un abri creusé lors de la seconde guerre mondiale dans la bois environnant. Dans l'abri poussiéreux, il y a des objets et certains portent des traces avec moins de poussières. Comme si quelqu'un était allé à l'intérieur il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un buffet est tombé sur John sans raison particulière … De plus, il semble il y avoir une autre salle adjacente à l'abri ; mais la porte est solidement scellée.

Naru souffla en se massant les tempes.

- Très bien, cet après-midi, Lin, Bou-san et moi-même iront explorer un peu plus cet endroit.

John se leva en plaçant sa main sur son front.

- Je peux venir avec vous si vous le souhaitez, je n'ai qu'une coupure …

- Bien, si vous vous sentez capable de venir, alors venez.

Mai se leva à son tour.

- Moi aussi je peux venir ?

Naru la fusilla du regard.

- Je pense que tu as déjà posé assez de problèmes comme ça, Mai.

Elle se figea et le regarda avec colère ; si les regards pouvaient tuer, Naru et Mai seraient en train de se faire un combat à mort.

- Tu surveilleras la base, et dors si tu veux, de toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'y empêcher … »

Mai serra son poing en pensant sérieusement l'envoyer dans la figure du narcissique, mais par bonheur, se retint.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire de l'internat, qu'elle n'était pas leur terreur, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que l'enfer venait de commencer ; plus particulièrement Mai.

* * *

Et oui, c'est après 1 an et demi d'absence que je suis de retour ! Je sais qu'une telle absence ne peut être excusée, je sais que j'ai déçu de nombreuses personnes, lecteurs & lectrices qui lisaient fidèlement mes textes toutes les semaines etc ... Seulement voilà, un évènement personnel a interrompu mes écrits pendant une année... Mais peu à peu, j'ai recommencé à écrire, et ça m'aide à "remonter la pente" comme on dit... Bref ; je remet les chapitres que j'avais posté auparavant sur mon Blog (que quelqu'un m'avait piraté d'ailleurs ...).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, même si vous avez déjà lu cette histoire avant... -'

En bref : je poste tous mes chapitres et je me remet au travail !

_Amicalement, Netphis _


	4. Arc : L'école de l'Horreur 4

Ils se déplacèrent silencieusement vers le réfectoire de l'internat ; Mai jeta un œil vers son patron, qui, au final, ne l'aura jamais entendue parler de ses rêves. En fait, tout cela l'inquiétait, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette affaire, Mai ne pouvait jamais faire quelque chose sans avoir le mal au ventre, ce pincement au cœur indéfinissable, ce tremblement si léger mais en même temps si douloureux, ce mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait l'impression que toute cette affaire n'était que malheur, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ses méandres, plus elle se sentait mal ; elle ne le disait pas, non, elle-même trouvait cela ridicule, pour l'instant rien de trop grave ne s'était encore produit. Quelques blessures, mais cela n'avait été que le fruit de quelques maladresses, rien de plus. Elle accéléra pour se retrouver à la tête du groupe, dos à Naru, elle accéléra encore, espérant les semer et pouvoir s'enfuir loin de ces bâtiments horribles ; ses jambes voulaient courir, son cœur le voulait aussi ; par contre, son cerveau leur refusa tout mouvement autre que de marcher en silence. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du réfectoire, le groupe attendit que Mai pousse la porte pour pouvoir entrer, cela ne se produisit malheureusement pas. Bou-san et Yasuhara soulevèrent un sourcil et Madoka pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu attends ? Demanda une voix froide et grave.

Mai se retourna et adressa une expression de malaise à son patron, pas de chance, il ne la regarda même pas, comme s'il jouait les ignorants. L'autre Davis, qui avait l'air plus intéressé, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Pour Mai, c'était évident que ça n'allait pas, apparemment pas pour les autres. Elle baissa la tête et repoussa brusquement la main du Davis ; il avait l'air surpris, et encore, le mot semblait léger. Le reste du groupe aussi, Naru avait même retourné la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille, miracle. Elle se sentait vraiment très mal, pas par rapport à la réaction des autres, mais le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait dans les couloirs était devenu soudainement fort, à lui en donner des crampes à l'estomac. Ce pressentiment était si puissant, qu'il affectait son humeur et ses gestes, elle agrippa son bras avec sa main droite et le serra de plus en plus fort. Cette fois, Naru avait besoin de placer son grain de sel.

- Mai, on ne va pas attendre des heures devant le réfectoire donc soit tu nous dis ce qu'il se passe, soit tu rentres, point.

Il s'était placé à moitié devant la porte pour lui faire face, elle releva la tête en tremblant. Elle avait mal, et personne ne semblait vraiment le voir, son humeur s'empira, sa petite colère contre son patron devenait peu à peu colère noire. Elle le fusilla du regard, puis elle grimaça en mettant la main sur son cœur. Naru ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il la referma aussitôt, il regarda encore une fois son assistante, avant de détourner le regard. A peine il l'eut fait, qu'elle le fixa avec colère.

- De toute façon, si je le dis, tu t'en ficheras complètement ! Cracha-t-elle avec fureur.

Il tourna la tête très rapidement vers elle, et même si son visage s'exprimait rien, elle était sûre qu'il eût été étonné de son ton désinvolte, comme tous les autres qui observaient silencieusement la scène. Il la fixa un court instant et Gene le regarda intensément ; comment allait-il répondre à cela ? Eugène savait très bien que son frère ne répondrait pas avec délicatesse, mais plutôt avec brusquerie.

- Puisque tout est dit, entre donc, Mai, soupira le patron sur un ton quelconque.

Gene se résigna, s'il avait parié des millions, il aurait été millionnaire à coup sûr. Une chose pour laquelle il eût été bien loin de parier, fut la réaction de Mai. Elle commençait à bouillonner intérieurement, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque son patron avait rétorqué des mots aussi blessants ; et alors que son pressentiment se faisait de plus en plus douloureux, elle poussa violemment son patron sur le côté, comme s 'il bouchait le passage et il s'écrasa contre un angle de mur, pile sur son épaule blessée. Mai se mit à respirer bruyamment, comme si elle faisait une crise d'asthme, sa respiration devint sifflante. Naru grogna et se tint le bras, il lança un regard effrayant vers son assistante qui frémit.

- Mai-chan, tu es devenue folle ? Demanda Gene qui était en train d'aider son frère à se relever.

Folle, elle ne le savait pas, mais quelque chose approchait, et son cœur lui disait de reculer de l'entrée du réfectoire mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas, elle tremblait de partout.

- Jou-chan, qu'est-ce que tu as ? … Questionna le moine avec douceur.

Madoka s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui caressa les cheveux, Mai repoussa sa main comme elle l'avait fait avec Gene, sa respiration continuait à siffler et son cœur à la pincer.

Naru se releva, repoussa son frère et s'approcha de Mai en se tenant le bras. Il suivit le regard de son assistante et se mit lui aussi à fixer la porte. Il la regarda avec colère.

- J'ose espérer pour toi que tu pourras m'expliquer ta soudaine insolence après manger, articula-t-il.

Sa soudaine insolence avait-il dit, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait être encore plus insolente. Son cerveau se mit à lui brûler, sa colère, sa fureur était tellement grande qu'elle commençait à penser et à faire n'importe quoi.

Sa respiration redevint normale tout d'un coup, le silence les gagna tous. On pouvait entendre, à l'intérieur du réfectoire, le brouhaha constant être brusquement brisé par un bruit d'éclats au sol. Naru fixa son assistante qui bondit sur ses pieds à cet instant. Elle releva des yeux larmoyant vers lui.

- C'est arrivé, chuchota-t-elle.

Le groupe lui lança un regard étrange, Naru enleva la main de son épaule blessée en plissant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Une femme avait ouvert. Une femme qui se mit à hurler, hurler si fort que le cœur de Mai faillit s'arrêter.

Mai écarquilla les yeux.

Le groupe entier se figea.

Les élèves qui étaient assises dans le réfectoire se mirent à crier d'horreur.

Du sang.

La femme continua d'hurler et tomba sur Mai.

Mai ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que la femme, la pauvre femme, avait ses yeux ensanglantés.

Par terre, dans une flaque de sang, gisaient le plateau et l'assiette brisée, mais aussi des phalanges de doigts sectionnés.

Mai hurla elle aussi, essayant de se dégager de la femme, en vain. Naru tira Mai par ses épaules, en utilisant sans réfléchir son bras blessé, il la tira encore plus fort pour l'aider à se dégager, puis il se tourna furieux vers les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Faîtes quelque chose ! Cria-t-il.

Lin se ressaisit et frappa la femme à l'arrière de la tête ; plus rien, il y avait juste les cris aigus des élèves debout et les sanglots irréguliers de Mai. Elle le savait, elle le savait.

Elle avait du sang partout dans la figure et sur ses habits, elle regarda ses mains, elles aussi pleines de liquide rougeâtre. Elle trembla et regarda vaguement la femme que Lin essayait de soulever. C'était …

- Reina ? Appela une voix masculine à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'homme s'arrêta et pâlit devant la scène qui s'offrait devant lui.

- Reina ! » Cria-t-il.

C'était Honma-sensei …

Après cela, Naru avait décrété qu'ils allaient se passer d'un repas ; de toute façon, personne n'en avait vraiment envie. Mai était assise sur le sofa de la base et reniflait en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Naru la regarda un instant avant de toucher son épaule douloureuse. Tous jetèrent un regard inquiet vers Mai.

« - Ne me regardez pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît, marmonna Mai.

- Mai-chan, commença Madoka, se pourrait-il que tu savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, et c'est pourquoi tu ne voulais pas entrer à l'intérieur ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas, murmura Mai.

- La prochaine fois, fais nous part de tes mauvais pressentiments, Mai, dit Naru d'un ton sévère.

- La prochaine fois, tâche de m'écouter quand j'essaye d'en parler, Naru, répéta Mai en essayant d'imiter son patron.

- Ne joue pas les désinvoltes, Mai, soupira-t-il, très bien, raconte moi tes rêves maintenant, qu'as-tu vu ?

Mai n'était plus d'humeur, oh non, elle en avait assez vu dans sa journée, assez entendu de la part de son égoïste de patron, elle en avait marre, c'était tout. Elle était fatiguée, son sommeil de la veille n'avait pas du tout été bénéfique, elle était épuisée, point. Elle baissa les yeux pour rencontrer son t-shirt tâché de rouge. Elle voulait pleurer, elle était trop fatiguée, vraiment, et tout ce qu'on faisait, c'était de la sermonner. Elle se leva d'un coup, et sans regarder ses collègues, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est trop tard maintenant … » Dit-elle avec la gorge nouée.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle repensa à Honma-sensei qui était partie en ambulance accompagnée de son fiancé, Takasugi-sensei une heure auparavant. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière scolaire, choquée elle aussi : « Honma-sensei ne pourra plus voir, ses yeux ont été complètement … Et ses phalanges … Elle a dû beaucoup souffrir et avoir peur … »

Elle trembla encore une fois, elle s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche. L'eau était chaude, mais elle ne la relaxait pas, elle avait froid, elle avait peur, elle était triste, elle était en colère, elle était choquée ; elle ne voulait plus jamais vivre cela, non.

Elle se mit à pleurer, toute seule.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la base, changée et lavée, il n'y avait plus personne, sauf Madoka et Yasuhara qui prenait un thé calmement assis.

« - Ah ! Mai-chan, tu vas mieux ? Demanda une Madoka chaleureuse.

- Mai-san, tu as inquiété tout le monde, tu sais ? Dit Yasuhara en lui tendant une tasse de thé chaud.

Mai sourit faiblement avant de prendre la tasse de thé et de la porter à ses lèvres, c'était bon et doux, agréable, elle s'assit et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle respira l'odeur réconfortante du thé avant d'en reprendre une gorgée.

- Je suppose que Naru avait raison, dit Madoka en souriant, il nous avait dit que le thé allait te calmer un peu, j'en ai donc fait et ça a l'air de fonctionner.

Mai reposa la tasse sur la table à la prononciation du surnom de son patron, elle fixa la tasse et se mit à bailler. Encore fatiguée. Elle eut une courte pensée pour l'affaire Urado, où Naru lui avait apporté une tasse de thé similaire à celle-ci, après qu'elle ait vécu un des cauchemars les plus effrayants qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

- Où sont-ils partis ? Demanda l'assistante dans une petite voix.

- Ils sont partis faire un tour dans les bâtiments, puis à l'extérieur, ensuite, ils avaient prévu de descendre une nouvelle fois dans l'abri, répondit Yasuhara en réfléchissant.

- Vous allez rester avec moi alors ? Demanda Mai.

- Non, Naru nous avait juste demandé de rester un petit de temps avec toi pour voir si tu allais bien, nous devons aller interroger les parents de Moriyama Yukino aujourd'hui.

Mai baissa la tête, en fin de compte, elle finissait toute seule dans la base, comme toujours. Madoka regarda sa montre et fit signe à Yasuhara qu'il fallait y aller. Ils saluèrent Mai en s'inclinant et en faisant signe de la main.

- A tout à l'heure, Mai », chantonna Madoka avant de fermer la porte.

A peine la porte fut fermée qu'elle entendit le raclement. Elle frémit, il était plus fort qu'au début de la journée. Elle reprit une gorgée de thé en essayant de se calmer, elle reposa la tasse en tremblant. Elle tremblait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle remit son visage entre ses deux mains ; ça recommençait …

« - Je me demande si Mai-chan ira bien toute seule, souffla Madoka en montant dans la voiture noire.

- Moi aussi je suis inquiet, ce n'est pas facile pour elle, ce qu'elle a vu, ce qu'elle ressent …

Yasuhara soupira en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité. Madoka démarra la moteur du van.

- Naru aurait quand même pu laisser John rester avec elle tout de même, marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui, mais apparemment, ils ont besoin de beaucoup de gens pour la descente, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, et puis je pense que Naru-san était très énervé contre elle à la base …

Ils se lancèrent un regard rempli d'inquiétude avant de baisser tous les deux les épaules.

- La manière dont elle s'est comportée, ce n'était pas sa faute, Naru devrait comprendre, déclara Yasuhara en relevant ses lunettes.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il a tellement été vexé qu'il est redevenu encore plus dur que le marbre, chantonna Madoka en souriant.

- Ça a l'air de vous faire plaisir, Madoka-san …

- Eh bien, disons que leur relation me fait rire c'est tout, la situation en elle-même, non, mais je les trouve très intéressants tous les deux.

- J'espère pour Gene-san que Naru-san ne va pas entendre la rumeur qui le concerne aujourd'hui … Vu son humeur actuelle, Gene-san risque de souffrir énormément …

- Oui, moi aussi je l'espère pour lui … »

Ils arrivèrent devant une maisonnette de la banlieue de Tokyo, Madoka gara la voiture et ils en sortirent. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Yasuhara enleva ses lunettes et les essuya avec un petit mouchoir avant de sonner à la porte de la maison. Une femme aux yeux cernés vint les ouvrir, elle leur fit un sourire faible avant de les laisser entrer. Le mari s'inclina, lui aussi en souriant faiblement, puis les deux chercheurs s'assirent dans le salon. On leur proposa du thé, ils inclinèrent leur tête pour les remercier de leur offre puis la conversation débuta.

« - Donc, vous voulez savoir des choses étranges à propos de notre fille, c'est cela ? Demanda la mère, une boule dans la gorge.

- Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas …

- Quel est votre métier dans la police exactement ? Articula le père avec curiosité.

- Ah, ne vous méprenez pas, nous ne faisons pas partie de la police, dit Yasuhara en agitant sa main.

Ils eurent l'air surpris, la mère se pencha en avant, le regard interrogatif dessiné sur le visage.

- Vous … Quel est votre travail alors ? Questionna-t-elle.

Madoka et Yasuhara se regardèrent, ils savaient que cette question allait être posée.

- Nous sommes, des chercheurs concernant le paranormal, déclara Madoka, sérieuse.

- Quel est le rapport avec notre fille ? Demanda le père fermement.

- Mon Dieu, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle … Sanglota la mère en couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

- Non, euh, nous ne savons rien pour l'instant mais …

L'homme coupa Yasuhara d'un signe de la main, avec énervement.

- Nous ne croyons pas aux esprits ici, se moqua-t-il, de plus, notre fille n'est pas encore morte !

- Elle … a disparu depuis deux semaines et demi, nous ne pouvons pas écarter le fait qu'elle …

- Ne dîtes pas de choses pareilles ! Explosa la mère, ne parlez pas de ma fille ainsi !

- Des phénomènes étranges se produisent à son école, ce midi même, sa professeur de chimie a été gravement blessée.

La mère fit des yeux choqués et le père serra son poing.

- Vous accusez notre fille ? De quel droit faîtes-vous cela ? Et puisque vous nous disons qu'elle n'est pas morte !

- Nous n'écartons aucune piste, aucune, dit Yasuhara.

Le père se leva avec colère.

- Je me vois obligé de vous raccompagner à l'extérieur de notre maison, ne revenez jamais ici.

Ils grimacèrent et se levèrent, s'inclinèrent poliment et sortirent de la maison, la porte claqua derrière eux et ils soupirèrent.

Ils montèrent dans le van et Madoka démarra la moteur avec le cœur lourd, elle fit demi-tour, se plaça sur la route, mais au moment de partir, une vois les appela.

La mère sortit en trombe de la maison, les yeux rouges, et courut vers la portière de Madoka. Cette dernière ouvrit sa fenêtre et se pencha vers la femme.

- Vous avez dit, des choses étranges par rapport à ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

- En fait, elle était toujours dans les nuages, elle rentrait tard le soir quand elle revenait le week-end et ce, depuis un bon mois, quand je lui ai demandé elle avait juste rit. Au début j'ai soupçonné le fait qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un, mais je me suis rappelée que son internat n'était composé que de filles, j'avais vite abandonné l'idée …

- Mais ? Demanda Madoka.

- J'ai trouvé ceci dans sa chambre, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Elle tendit à Madoka une lettre dans une enveloppe blanche avant de faire demi-tour et de partir. Madoka referma sa vitre avant de passer le mot à Yasuhara et à démarrer. Yasuhara défit délicatement l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre.

- Tu peux la lire, s'il te plaît, Yasuhara-kun ?

- « On se retrouve comme d'habitude dans l'abri ? J'ai hâte de te revoir, comme à chaque semaine, je t'aime si fort, je ne veux pas te perdre. J'espère que tu gardes toujours notre petit secret, car j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de vilaines rumeurs sur toi et moi … Quoi qu'il en soit, à Samedi à … »

- A ?

- C'est effacé, elle a dû la lire sous la pluie, en déduit Yasuhara.

- Ah … Les amours de jeunesse, marmonna Madoka en souriant en coin.

- Vous parlez comme une vieille dame, si je peux me permettre, Madoka-san.

- Je ne suis pas vieille ! » Protesta Madoka en lâchant l volant pour lui asséner un coup sur la tête.

Ils arrivèrent dans la base et ouvrirent la porte avec un grand sourire dessiné sur leur lèvres, la lettre dans la main.

« - Mai-san, on est … Hein ?

- Elle n'est pas là ? … »

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, en panique. Où était passée Mai ? Madoka plaqua sa main contre son front et Yasuhara l'appela une énième fois, comme s'il avait encore de l'espoir pour une réponse. Ils accoururent à l'extérieur vers l'emplacement de l'abri, là où se trouvait Naru et les autres.

« - Mai ? S'exclama le narcissique, pourquoi tu es là ? Ne t'avais-je pas demander de rester à la base ? Remonte immédiatement, nous nous apprêtons à descendre. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Tu ne me laisses même pas parler ! Protesta l'assistante.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, retourne à la base.

- Ne descendez pas, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle.

Bou-san releva la tête vers elle.

- Jou-chan, tu as un mauvais pressentiment encore ?

Mai hocha la tête lentement. Naru la fixa un instant, puis il sortit de sa poche une lampe. Il l'alluma puis l'éteignit, vérifia qu'elle fonctionnait bien. Mai lui donna un air choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naru ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je descends, répondit-il simplement.

Mai serra son poing, s'il voulait l'avoir dans la figure, il était très bien parti.

- J'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas y aller, Naru, tu vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Gronda-t-elle.

- J'ai juste envie de voir un tout petit instant à quoi cela ressemble, je ne vais pas y passer le reste de mes jours Mai.

- Très bien, allez-y, Monsieur Oliver Davis, Articula Mai dans un anglais approximatif.

Un anglais, qu'il comprit pourtant car il soupira. Il allait descendre mais une main tira sur son bras ; Lin.

- Si Taniyama-san dit qu'il ne faut pas y aller, n'y vas pas, Naru.

- Il me semblait que tu n'étais pas baby-sitter, Lin, répondit le patron sur un ton insolent.

Lin se résigna, et sans rien répondre de plus, il croisa les bras et adressa à Naru un regard glacial.

- Noll, ne descend pas, Mai-chan l'a dit, tu dois l'écouter, dit son frère en essayant de le raisonner.

Gene ne savait pas ce que faisait son frère, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être ainsi. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, il essayait de prouver quelque chose ; quoi, son frère n'en savait rien. Naru regarda son assistante.

- Mai, rien ne va se passer.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, et les maux de ventre s'amplifièrent, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite ; si, il allait se passer quelque chose.

- Tu te trompes, Naru ! Il va vraiment se passer quelque chose ! Crois-moi !

Une fois ces mots prononcés, à deux mètres du groupe, le sol s'effondra brutalement, faisant trembler la terre légèrement. Le groupe fixa le trou formé par l'éboulement soudain. Naru soupira.

- Je le savais, déclara-t-il.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu allais y descendre il y a deux minutes ! Explosa Mai.

Gene écarquilla les yeux et tapota le dos de son frère.

- Ah~ petit cachottier ! Tu te doutais que le sol allait céder et tu as crée tout ce remue-ménage pour que l'on soit tellement absorbé par la conversation qu'on ne se déplace pas n'importe où ! Tu aurais pu le dire, tu sais, rigola Gene.

Mai resserra la mâchoire, cela ne la faisait pas rire du tout, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner à la base.

- Où vas-tu Mai ? Demanda son patron.

- A la base.

Elle contourna la plaque d'égout pour emprunter un autre chemin. Naru fit un geste rapide vers son assistante.

- Mai ! Ne passe pas par-là !Cria-t-il.

Elle eut le temps de se retourner, et le sol sous ses pieds s'affaissa dans un autre éboulement.

- Mai ! Hurlèrent Bou-san, Gene et John à l'unisson.

Lin accourut vers la jeune femme et attrapa son bras de justesse. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur avant de relever la tête, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle tombe partout ? Naru s'avança avec précautions du bord et tendit son bras valide pour attraper la deuxième main de Mai.

On entendit accourir vers eux, Lin releva la tête et vit Madoka et Yasuhara courir en agitant les bras, il plissa les yeux et les écarquilla. Naru releva la tête lui aussi.

- Madoka ! Ne viens pas par ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Cria Lin.

Trop tard, avait eut envie de dire Madoka sur un ton ironique, mais elle s'écroula aussi. Par réflexe, elle avait poussé Yasuhara qui tomba en arrière, sain et sauf à la surface. Par réflexe, du côté de Lin, il avait lâché la main de Mai pour chercher celle de Madoka.

Le résultat fut simple, Naru bascula avec Mai dans le trou. Pas profond, heureusement, mais les cailloux de terre dure faisaient assez mal à leur contact ; Mai se cogna la tête et perdit connaissance.

« - En gros, la dernière fois, quand on est parti faire nos recherches, si on est pas tombé c'est que … Commença le moine.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, termina Naru plein de boue sèche.

Lin soigna Madoka en lui appliquant des pansements sur le bras sous l'œil attentif et passionné de Gene. Lin lui lança un regard en colère, malheureusement pas suffisant à faire renoncer le Davis.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder comme cela, Gene, prononça calmement Lin en plaçant le dernier pansement sur Madoka.

- Merci, Koujo, dit-elle en souriant.

- Désolé, Lin, gloussa Gene.

Un raclement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda John en regardant tout autour.

- On dirait que c'est … Mai-san, dit Yasuhara.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Mai, qui était allongée sur le sofa bleu, elle planta ses ongles dans le tissus du fauteuil et il y eut un deuxième raclement.

- Elle doit être, en train de rêver, peut être qu'elle saura ce que sont les raclements qu'entendait Honma-sensei, dit Bou-san en croisant les bras, j'espère que ça ne sera pas aussi horrible que l'affaire Urado … »

Les autres le regardèrent et acquiescèrent silencieusement et continuèrent d'observer la jeune fille qui dormait et qu commençait à s'agiter.

_Elle grattait, encore, et encore. Elle grattait les murs, elle ne faisait que ça. Dans tout ce noir, elle avait peur, elle voulait rentrer, elle avait très peur. Elle grattait les murs depuis longtemps, en espérant trouver une sortie, un espoir. Elle grattait ces parois en béton, elle avait mal, très mal à ses doigts, mais il fallait qu'elle continue. Elle allait user son os, elle avait déjà usé la chair et les ongles du début de ses doigts, elle avait envie d'hurler de douleur, de terreur en sentant le liquide chaud et gluant lui couler entre le reste de ses doigts. Elle voulait rentrer, elle voulait juste rentrer. Elle voulait qu'on la trouve, elle aurait supplier tout le monde qu'on la trouve. Elle avait si faim, si froid, si peur, si mal. _

_« - Au secours ! » Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces._

_Mai se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, elle resta allongée, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans son lit, quelque chose lui toucher la jambe, quelque chose de glacé et collant. Elle tourna doucement la tête, avec peur, elle n'était pas seule dans son lit …_

_

* * *

_

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement, j'adore tout simplement le personnage de Gene ; écrire ses réactions, ses commentaires et ses répliques sont un véritable plaisir ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous plaît bien le petit Eugène :p ! Moi, il me fait bien rire en tout cas :)

**_Pour les fans de Gene, tapez 1 !_**

**_Pour les fans de Naru, tapez 2 !_**

Ça me donnera une petite idée de ce que vous pensez ;) !

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, _

_Netphis3 ._


	5. Arc : L'école de l'Horreur 5

_Elle n'était pas seule, non. Et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, la peur au ventre, elle découvrit une femme morte dans son lit. Le cadavre la fixait avec des orbites éclatés, bouche entrouverte laissant couler un filet de liquide bordeaux. Mai hurla en essayant de sortir de son lit le plus vite possible, mais la chose lui attrapa le cou et la plaqua contre le lit. Mai se débattit comme elle le put, griffant, cognant, criant, frappant._

« - Réveille-toi !

C'était la voix de Gene, Mai ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup, sentant un poids sur ses épaules. Bou-san et Yasuhara la maintenait contre le sofa, alors que Naru était penché au dessus d'elle, le visage griffé jusqu'au sang. Gene souffla, rassuré, et demanda faiblement à son frère s'il allait bien.

- Fillette ! S'écria Bou-san en lui caressant la tête.

La porte de la base s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant entendre le brouhaha des couloirs remplis d'élèves le matin.

- Qu'est-ce que … vous faîtes ? Demanda une voix familière avec perplexité.

Mai releva la tête vers les personnes qui venaient d'entrer, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle se leva et en courant, sauta dans les bras des deux personnes en pleurant.

- Masako ! Ayako ! Cria Mai en sanglotant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, étonnées de la soudaine affection que leur montrait Mai. Ayako poussa Mai dans les bras de Masako et laissa montrer la colère monter à son visage, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, bande de pervers ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Bou-san réprima une grimace et agita sa main devant son visage, il s'approcha de la miko en souriant nerveusement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Ayako, réussit-il à prononcer.

- Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom, faux moine !

- Oh, excusez-moi, prétendue miko, dorénavant je ne manquerai plus de respect aux personnes âgées !

- Qui est une personne âgée ?

- Toi, vieille femme !

- Espèce de moine pervers aux cheveux longs !

- Mes cheveux n'ont rien à voir là-dedans !

- Oh que si !

- Et toi ? Tes ongles de sorcière, faudrait qu'on en parle un de ces jours !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes ongles ?

Ils marquèrent une pause, voyant que le reste du groupe les fixait avec des regards blasés. Bou-san détourna le regard et se gratta la tête tandis que la miko croisa ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine et marmonna des injures grotesques.

- Bien, commença Madoka avec le sourire, je vois que tout le monde est très heureux de se retrouver.

- Heureux ? Explosèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps pour des retrouvailles ridicules, lança Naru ,froid.

Masako releva la tête vers lui tout en frottant les cheveux de Mai qui reniflait dans son kimono. Son regard de demoiselle posée dériva sur le frère jumeau du patron qui arborait un sourire étincelant ; elle l'ignora complètement et reporta son attention sur Naru.

- Oliver, comment explique-tu le fait que Mai-san soit dans cet état ? Articula-t-elle, sans parler du tien, bien entendu …

- Hara-san, occupez-vous de Mai, elle vient de se réveiller d'un rêve et …

Masako ne l'écoutait apparemment plus, elle lâcha Mai négligemment et alla caresser la joue du professeur Davis. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa mâchoire, laissant tout le monde former leur bouche en forme de 'o'.

- As-tu mal, Oliver ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait mielleuse.

Il détourna la tête, cachant son ennui.

- Non, je vais parfaitement bien, Hara-san.

Déçue, elle baissa sa main et la rangea dans la manche longue de son kimono vert émeraude aux motifs fleuris. Voyant que Masako n'avait strictement pas l'intention de s'occuper de Mai, Naru marmonna quelque chose avant de soulever son assistante du sol, de faire signe à Madoka de le suivre, et de prendre le bras de Mai pour l'entraîner en dehors de la base.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Masako-chan, Noll est de mauvaise humeur comme d'habitude, sourit Gene.

- Qui vous a dit de vous adresser aussi informellement à moi ? Rétorqua Masako d'une humeur tranchante comme un rasoir.

- Mais~ Masako-chan tutoie Noll, pourquoi elle ne me tutoierait pas également ? Questionna Gene en simulant un chien battu.

- Noll est spécial, pas vous, Eugène. »

Masako n'aimait apparemment pas les chiens.

Gene n'eut pourtant pas l'air blessé, pas pour le moins du monde puisqu'il continua à sourire à tous bouts de champ.

« - Fais-lui prendre une douche brûlante, prends-en une si tu veux aussi, mais ne la quitte pas d'une semelle, elle pourrait s'attirer d'autres ennuis, soupira Naru.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard rapide à son assistante qui fixait ses propres doigts sans rien dire, en fait, elle n'était pas totalement réveillée, elle se sentait mal, elle avait la tête qui tourne et les yeux qui piquent. Naru la poussa à l'intérieur de la salle des douches et elle avança doucement sans se retourner, en manquant de vaciller contre la porte.

- Il se peut qu'elle soit un peu sous le choc mais, je compte sur toi pour savoir de quoi elle a rêvé cette nuit ; de toute façon, je ne peux plus lui demander moi-même, comme tu sais si bien manipuler les gens, je compte sur toi.

- Est-ce un compliment, Noll ? Rit Madoka en cachant le fait que la remarque de son élève ne lui ait pas plue.

Il ne lui répondit pas et fit demi-tour.

- Où vas-tu, Noll ?

- A la base, expliquer à Hara-san et Matsuzaki-san les phénomènes qui se produisent ici, expliqua-t-il sur un ton vague.

- Noll, tu dois être fatigué, accorde-toi une petite pause, et soigne-moi ces griffures ! Ordonna Madoka sur un ton maternel.

- Ne me dis pas que ma mère t'a demandé de venir au Japon pour la remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne.

Madoka mit sa main devant sa bouche et se mit à rire doucement.

- C'est un secret », gloussa-t-elle.

Elle entra à l'intérieur de la salle des douches pour rejoindre Mai et Naru fit demi-tour se mettant en chemin vers la base. Il passa sa main sur ses griffures en grimaçant ; il prit en note que Mai pouvait être très violente lorsqu'elle rêvait.

Madoka attendait Mai à l'extérieur de sa cabine de douche en sifflotant. Mai se savonnait doucement, essayant de se remémorer lentement son rêve de la nuit passée, elle trembla, et fixa ses doigts ; c'est bon, elle n'avait pas usé ses phalanges jusqu'à l'os, pas comme dans son rêve. Elle se rappela de la douleur qu'avait provoqué le fait de gratter chaque parcelle des parois en béton, elle se rappela de la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait découvert la chose dans son lit.

« - … Il faisait noir, commença Mai.

Madoka releva la tête, la voix de Mai n'était pas élevée, mais juste assez pour la différencier des bruits de l'eau.

- J'étais dans un pièce fermée, je ne pouvais pas sortir, et puis j'ai crié …

Madoka arrêta de siffloter et adopta une mine triste.

- Je me suis mise à gratter les murs de la pièce pour trouver une sortie …

- Alors, les grattements que l'on entend, cela vient de là ? S'exclama Madoka.

Mai continua, sans faire attention à sa question.

- Mes doigts étaient en sang, je sentais même mon os racler contre le béton, c'était atroce …

Le visage de Madoka se ferma de plus en plus, comprenant que Mai avait fait un rêve des plus horribles.

- Après je me suis réveillée, dans ma chambre et dans mon lit … Il y avait … une femme morte à mes côtés. Je me suis débattue mais elle restait toujours là à me serrer le cou et …

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Mai-chan, tout sera bientôt terminé, on va trouver ce qui provoque tout cela, la rassura Madoka.

- Est-ce que ça te suffit ? Demanda Mai d'une voix timide.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Madoka avec surprise.

- C'est assez de choses à aller raconter à Naru ? … J'ai entendu qu'il te le demandait.

- Ah, oui, répondit Madoka avec un sourire plein de malaise.

- Il ne peut pas le demander lui-même ? Grogna Mai, mais je suis surprise, j'aurais cru qu'il allait dire « plus tard » encore une fois. »

Madoka ne répondit pas et laissa Mai continuer à laver en silence. Mai se mit à sourire faiblement, au moins il n'en fichait pas complètement non plus ; son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle songea au fait que tout cela n'était juste que pour avoir des informations concernant l'affaire, rien de plus. Ah si, peut être qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait griffé aussi … Elle serra son poing et se jura qu'à la prochaine remarque digne d'un narcissique doublé d'un égocentrique, elle allait le lui envoyer dans la figure. Elle soupira, elle en avait marre de ses sautes d'humeurs. Elle passait de la colère à la tristesse, puis à la peur, puis à la fureur, parfois même à la violence (elle repensa au fait qu'elle ait poussé Naru violemment la veille). Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, que c'était parce qu'elle était fatiguée ; elle voulait essayer de rester calme au moins une journée ici.

Même si c'était visiblement mal parti.

En arrivant à la base, tout le monde semblait incroyablement calme et lorsque Mai et Madoka entrèrent, toutes les têtes se relevèrent. Naru croisa le regard de Madoka rapidement avant de regarder son assistante droit dans les yeux.

« - Thé, prononça-t-il enfin.

- Ça faisait longtemps, grinça Mai entre ses dents.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie avec la théière et de l'eau froide, Naru interrogea Madoka du regard. Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin de sa bouche avant de raconter ce que Mai lui avait dit plus sombrement. Lin prit en note, comme si cela avait été une habitude.

- Alors, les grattements dont vous nous avez parlé tout à l'heure, commença Ayako, c'est cette fille enfermée dans le noir qui produit ça ?

- J'ai comme l'impression, que cette fille dont Mai rêve, n'est d'autre que Moriyama Yukino, la disparue, déclara Yasuhara en rajustant ses lunettes, ça pourrait coller, car aucune mort suspecte ne parle de doigts usés jusqu'aux os …

Naru hocha la tête en silence et croisa les bras.

- Dans ce cas, quel rapport avec les morts suspectes du départ ? Demanda John.

Gene secoua sa tête en signe d'ignorance, puis il se tourna tout sourire vers la médium.

- Masako-chan~, tu vois quelque chose ? Chantonna-t-il.

- C'est Hara-san, rectifia Masako d'un ton ferme.

Elle ferma les yeux lentement et les ré ouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Je sens une jeune fille souffrante, commença-t-elle avec un air sombre.

- Une seule ? Demanda un moine bouddhiste surpris.

- Oui, une seule, mais elle est très violente et dangereuse, elle regorge de haine et de peur.

Masako mit sa manche de kimono devant sa bouche et pâlit.

- Tu ressens quelque chose d'autre, Masako-san ? Questionna Madoka penchée vers elle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle … approche.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Elle accélère.

Lin regarda d'un œil affolé les caméras des couloirs se brouiller.

- Naru ! Les caméras !

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers les écrans qui ne montraient plus que des petits points blancs sur un fond noir. Gene jeta à son frère un regard terrifié.

- Mai-chan est dans les couloirs, non ?

Les yeux de Naru s'agrandirent.

- Elle est tout proche, continua Masako en tremblant.

- Il faut récupérer Mai, déclara Naru qui se déplaça vers la porte.

- Elle arrive, elle accélère encore, murmura Masako.

Naru tendit sa main vers la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne la touche.

- Elle est là ! S'exclama Masako.

L'ouverture de la porte laissa apparaître Mai avec la théière remplie, étonnée. Masako souffla.

- Elle … est partie ? … Réussit à prononcer Masako.

- Mai, articula Naru, il n'y avait rien dans le couloir à l'instant ?

Elle parut surprise de la question.

- Non, non, je parlais avec une élève très gentille et … Ah, elle est partie ?

Naru fronça les sourcils et laissa passer son assistante qui jeta un bref regard à Masako. Cette dernière pâlit plus encore.

- Ah, Masako, tes capacités déraillent vraiment on dirait, se moqua Ayako.

- Mais, j'étais sûre que … »

Masako se résigna et Gene lui jeta un regard inquiet et lui donna une tasse de thé que Mai avait posée sur la table. Elle la lui prit des mains sans lui jeter un regard, vexée que l'on se moque d'elle ainsi.

Lorsque Mai s'assit sur sa chaise, tout le monde la regarda avec appréhension. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, gênée de leur soudaine et persistante attention. Elle prit une gorgée de thé et se rendit compte que Naru la fixait aussi, mais d'une manière bizarre.

« - De quoi as-tu parlé avec cette … fille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle m'a demandé si l'enquête avançait et si tout le monde allait bien, récita Mai en réfléchissant, pourquoi tu me demande ça, Naru ?

- Juste pour être sûr que ta naïveté ne te fait pas encore défaut, et je suis encore bien loin d'être convaincu.

- Naïveté ? Gronda Mai qui faillit renverser son thé sur le kimono de Masako (chose qu'elle n'aurait pourtant pas regrettée).

- Bien, hier soir je n'ai pas pu savoir quels genres d'informations vous avez recueilli chez les parents de cette Moriyama Yukino, commença Naru en ignorant Mai.

- Ah, oui ! S'exclama Madoka avec le sourire.

Elle sortit de sa poche le papier plié en quatre.

- La mère de la jeune fille l'a trouvé dans sa chambre et elle dit aussi que Yukino rentrait très tard le soir le week-end.

Yasuhara fut chargé de lire la lettre tout haut, puis lorsqu'il eut fini, Naru coinça son menton entre son pouce et son index.

- La rumeur dont les élèves ne voulaient pas parler hier matin, raisonna Gene, c'était parce qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un et que c'est interdit dans le règlement de l'école, non ?

- C'est possible, acquiesça Naru.

- La chose qui m'embête c'est que …

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Mai qui avait la lettre en main.

- La lettre dit « rendez-vous Samedi », si je ne me trompe pas, le 22 Septembre, le jour où ses parents l'ont déclarée disparue, c'était un Samedi aussi.

Naru lui prit la lettre des mains.

- C'est vrai, mais si ça tombe cette lettre date de plusieurs mois, nous ne savons pas la date exacte.

Il fixa la feuille un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Mais si l'hypothèse de Jou-chan tient la route, commença Bou-san, ça voudrait dire que son petit copain est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivante, c'est ça ?

Il y eut un blanc où tout le monde se regarda avec inquiétude.

- Il faudrait trouver ce garçon au plus vite, déclara John, le problème c'est que c'est un internat pour filles, ça doit être un garçon qui vient de l'extérieur.

Mai ne put s'empêcher de penser au type louche qu'elle avait vu la veille, Toshio, le blond aux dialogues pas très constructifs. Naru sembla deviner à quoi elle pensait puisqu'il la fusilla du regard, lui rappelant à quel point elle avait été idiote sur ce coup là, et pointant aussi du doigt sa grande naïveté.

Une élève entra dans la base en s'inclinant.

- Shibuya-san, Honma-sensei s'est réveillée à l'hôpital, comme vous avez demandé la voir, elle a accepté et elle vous y attend. »

Naru hocha la tête, sans prendre la peine de remercier la jeune fille qui s'en alla. Il posa la lettre sur le bureau et proposa d'aller à l'hôpital qui se trouvait un kilomètre plus loin. Lin, Madoka proposèrent de rester à la base, tandis que John partait voir l'infirmerie scolaire pour sa blessure au front qui lui faisait un peu mal.

Mai monta en voiture avec Masako et Ayako dans la voiture de Bou-san, tandis que les jumeaux empruntèrent le van noir. Mai fut surprise d'apprendre que Naru et Gene savaient visiblement conduire, même avec leurs 18 ans, ils faisaient encore jeunes.

« - Attention à la voiture bleue ! Hurla Ayako.

- C'est bon ! Je l'avais vue de toute manière ! S'exclama Bou-san.

- Je supporte pas ta manière de conduire,et non, tu ne l'avais pas vue, tu regardais ailleurs !

- C'est à cause de toi qu'on va avoir un accident, pas à cause de moi !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

- Regarde devant !

La voiture fit un virage serré avant de reprendre sa trajectoire à peu près normale.

- Regarde ce que tu me fais faire ! S'écria Bou-san.

Mai et Masako n'en pouvaient plus.

En voyant la voiture de Bou-san zigzaguer dans tous les sens, Gene ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Ils ont l'air de s'amuser derrière, rit-il.

Naru ne répondit rien.

- Ah~ Noll, tu es trop silencieux~

- Tu es trop bruyant, Gene. »

Les deux véhicules se garèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital et en descendirent le groupe de chercheurs. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Honma-sensei avait les yeux et les doigts bandés, elle sembla les avoir entendus puisqu'elle se mit à sourire. A ses côtés, il y a avait son fiancé, Takasugi-sensei qui lui prenait la main avec un visage mal à l'aise. Il fit signe aux frère jumeaux.

« - Messieurs, j'ai à vous parler, si vous avez un peu de temps, déclara-t-il.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et se dirigèrent dans le couloir avec le professeur de mathématiques.

- Qu'avez-vous à nous dire ?

- Bien, je … vais quitter Reina, donc prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plaît, le temps que l'affaire se termine.

Il fit demi-tour, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, Gene ne riait plus.

- Une minute ! Ne me dites pas, que vous la quittez à cause de son état physique…

- Eh bien …

Gene fut pris d'une colère immense et attrapa la col du professeur.

- Comment osez-vous faire- …

- Gene ! Calme-toi, intervint Naru, Takasugi-sensei, j'ai une question à vous poser.

Le professeur se tourna vers le jeune patron avec crainte.

- Savez-vous qui pourrait être la personne avec qui sortait Moriyama Yukino ?

- Moriyama …

- Yukino, une de vos élèves il me semble.

- Ah, oui, un jeune qui ressemble à un délinquant, un blond aux cheveux couleur platine, il paraît très louche, dit-il avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Je vois, merci bien. »

Il s'inclina et partit très rapidement, lorsqu'il fut hors du champs de vision des jumeaux, il bouscula une personne maladroitement.

- « Oh, excusez-moi, dit-il pressé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Takasugi-kun …

Le professeur releva la tête pour trouver un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

- Toi …Toshio …

Le blond le saisit par la manche.

- Takasugi-kun~, je crois que l'on va avoir une petite conversation amusante tous les deux… »

Il fit un sourire tordu à l'extrême.

« - C'est arrivé tout d'un coup, je prenais mon plateau et j'allais m'asseoir, quand j'ai ressentis une douleur intense aux yeux et aux doigts. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte, que je ne pouvais plus fermer et ouvrir mes yeux et que je ne voyais plus rien, j'ai tellement eu peur, trembla-t-elle.

Mai se tripota les doigts, nerveusement, elle se sentait mal pour cette pauvre femme, et connaissait la douleur de perdre une partie de ses doigts, chose qu'elle avait vécu la nuit même. Elle ravala sa salive et les jumeaux rentrèrent dans la pièce en s'excusant, Mai remarqua tout de suite que Gene avait l'air ennuyé ; son regard était fuyant.

- Est-ce que Junnosuke est avec vous ?

Les jumeaux se lancèrent des regards hésitants, puis Naru, de son air calme, prit la parole.

- Il est parti pour affaire à l'internat.

Malgré le fait que Naru avait parlé avec une assurance incroyable, la femme ne sembla pas dupe et comprit un petit peu la situation.

- Oh, chuchota-t-elle, je vois. »

Gene ferma les yeux et montra à tous son malaise et sa frustration, il mit sa tête entre ses mains un instant et releva la tête avec un regard plein de colère.

- Noll, je vais vous attendre dans la voiture.

Masako mit sa manche de kimono devant sa bouche et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Me permettrez-vous de vous accompagner, Eugène ? Demanda-t-elle avec politesse.

- Non, répondit un Gene cru.

Masako parut surprise de sa soudaine réaction négative. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Gene essaya de se reprendre un peu.

- Non, merci c'est gentil … Hara-san.

Pourtant, ces mots ne firent que décevoir encore plus la médium qui ronchonna derrière sa manche fleurie. Il partit, et Naru ne sembla pas se poser de questions sur les actions de son frère, contrairement à tous.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital une fois les informations recueillie. Mai s'approcha de Naru.

- Alors, il l'a quittée, quel salaud ! Maugréa-t-elle.

Il se retourna, et sans la moindre expression apparente demanda :

- Tu écoutes aux portes depuis combien de temps exactement ?

- Je n'écoute pas aux portes ! S'énerva Mai, mais c'était juste facile à deviner, je suis sûre que Honma-sensei a dû deviner elle aussi, elle mit sa main sur son cœur, la pauvre …

Naru regarda un moment la réaction de son assistante sans un mot. Mai s'arrêta pile devant le van, le mal au ventre lui revenait, le pincement au cœur se fit fort d'un seul coup. Elle se rattrapa sur la capot du van noir en tenant son estomac. Puis plus rien, elle n'avait plus mal, c'était parti.

- Mai ? Appela Naru.

- J'ai eu une sorte de … petit malaise, pardon. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse poser plus de questions, Mai accourut vers la voiture de Bou-san.

Ils étaient rentrés et observaient la cour dans tous ses recoins à la recherche d'une source de malédiction. Naru avait dit que les morts suspectes étaient forcément liées à cela, et que ça avait peut être un lien avec Moriyama Yukino. Le groupe entier chercha pour la énième fois un supposé Kokkuri-san ou autre cochonnerie en vogue.

Mai tendit sa main dans un buisson et trouva un papier, elle écarquilla les yeux, le papier dans son premier rêve, celui dont elle ne voyait pas les kanji, elle venait de la trouver.

« Amies pour toujours » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Elle souleva un sourcil et déchira la feuille en petits morceaux. On l'appela, elle sursauta et se retourna.

« - Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille souriante, tu te rappelle de moi ? Je t'ai parlé ce matin dans les couloirs.

- Bien sûr que je me souviens, dit Mai rayonnante, oui je vais bien, je cherche des sources de malédiction !

Elle rit et la jeune fille en face d'elle parut surprise.

- Malédiction ?

- Oui, des truc pour invoquer des esprits et pour tuer des gens ou les blesser.

- Pourquoi il y aurait ça ici ?

- Disons que les filles qui sont mortes en même temps sont peut être victimes de ce truc, dit-elle réfléchissant.

- Quelles filles ? …

Mai haussa un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas possible que tu ne sois pas au courant, se moqua-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la cour, Bou-san pointa Mai du doigt.

- Naru-bou, tu trouves pas Mai étrange ? Regarde là !

Le narcissique regarda son assistante rire … toute seule.

- Elle parle toute seule ? Demanda Gene en arquant un sourcil.

Masako arriva en trombe de l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle courut avec difficulté dans son kimono et tomba la tête la première.

- Masako-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rigola Gene en la soulevant du sol.

- Elle est là ! Dit-elle essoufflée, l'esprit est là !

Elle pointa du doigt Mai qui se retourna vers eux et qui leur fit un grand signe de la main en souriant.

- Elle est encore partie, conclut Masako en passant sa main sur son front.

Naru resserra sa mâchoire et fusilla Mai du regard.

- Cette idiote, elle est vraiment un aimant à dangers … » marmonna-t-il en ses dents.

* * *

Chapitre suivant, tout de suite ! ;)


	6. Arc : L'école de l'Horreur 6

« - Oh, elle est partie ?

Mai fit la moue, cette fille était très gentille, mais vraiment très bizarre. Naru et les autres accourent vers elle, Naru lui adressa un regard plein de colère.

- Je peux savoir avec qui tu parlais à l'instant ? Dit-il en appuyant sur les mots.

- Avec la même fille que ce matin, répondit-elle simplement.

- Mai, commença Masako, sais-tu son prénom ?

- Ah euh, non, elle ne me l'a pas dit.

- Moi je le connais, dit Masako sombre.

- Ah oui ?

- Elle s'appelle Yukino, Moriyama Yukino. »

Les yeux noisettes de Mai s'agrandirent.

Mai joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, tremblante. Elle avait parlé à celle qui avait arraché les yeux de Honma-sensei, elle avait parlé à une fille morte, une fille disparue depuis des jours. Elle adressa à Naru un regard désolé avant de mettre la mèche dans sa bouche. Ayako lui tapa sur les doigts.

« - Ne mâchouille pas tes cheveux, Mai ! Gronda-t-elle.

- Pardon, marmonna-t-elle.

Naru se plaça devant elle, les bras croisé sur son torse, il la toisa avec impatience et mécontentement. Mai rechercha en vain le sourire de Gene, mais visiblement, ce dernier avait arboré le même air que son frère, pas prêt à sourire.

- De quoi as-tu parlé exactement avec elle ?

- De tout et de rien, elle a juste demandé ce que je faisais, je lui ai répondu que je cherchais des sources de malédictions et je lui ai expliqué que cela a pu causer la mort des quatre filles et …

Elle se stoppa.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, elle avait eu l'air surprise et pas au courant, alors j'ai rigolé et je me suis moquée d'elle et elle m'a demandé le nom des filles, lorsque je lui ai répondu , je me suis retournée pour vous faire signe, et elle n'était plus là…

Masako mit sa manche de kimono devant sa bouche.

- Tu es vraiment idiote, Mai.

Mai avait envie de se jeter sur elle, mais elle se retint.

- Merci, Masako, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

- Moi, ça ne me fait pas rire, Mai, ajouta Naru qui était resté dans la même position, la réaction de cette fille, le fait qu'elle ne sache pas que les quatre autres soient mortes ; imagines une seconde qu'elles étaient ses amies, elle va …

- … rentrer dans une colère noire, coupa Gene.

Mai baissa la tête avec un visage gêné.

- Pardon …

- Ce n'est pas en disant cela que ça va arranger les choses, déclara Naru en tournant les talons.

- Moi au moins, je m'excuse ! Rétorqua-t-elle sous l'impulsion.

Il tourna sa tête avec colère.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton que Mai n'aimait pas du tout.

Elle commençait à regretter ce qu'elle avait dit, une minute auparavant, mais tant pis, elle continua sur sa lancée. Elle se leva du sofa bleu et défia son patron du regard. Ça recommençait, elle sentait la fureur lui monter au cerveau, son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, faisant de chaque pulsion, un coup sec et cru dans sa poitrine, son estomac recommença à se tordre.

- Moi, au moins, je m'excuse quand je fais une erreur ! Répéta-t-elle en essayant de parler plus fort que son patron.

- Je devrais compter le nombre de fois où tu t'excuses, j'obtiendrais sûrement un nombre très intéressant, dit-il sur un ton qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la raillerie Naruienne.

- Je dis ça parce que tu ne t'excuses jamais, Davis !

Elle le saisit par le col de sa veste noire, l'abaissant à sa hauteur. A la stupeur du reste du groupe (qui n'osait pas intervenir dans la confrontation), Naru ne fut aucunement surpris. Et alors qu'elle était rouge de colère, lui, montrait des yeux pétillants de provocation.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Lui hurla-t-elle à la figure, alors que son visage ne changeait pas d'expression.

Elle ne se sentait vraiment plus bien, elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, pourtant, sa colère augmentait au fur et à mesure où le temps passait. Bou-san essaya de s'interposer, il prit Mai par les épaules et l'écarta de son patron.

- Mai-chan, calme-toi un peu, tenta nerveusement Bou-san.

Elle se débattit et le poussa en arrière, le faisant cogner dans Ayako qui grimaça.

- Ne me touches pas, toi ! Explosa Mai.

On la regarda avec un air choqué, puis elle ressaisit Naru par le col en oubliant le malaise qu'elle exprimait normalement près de lui, laissant place à la brûlante colère qui envahissait sa tête et l'immense douleur qui envahissait son corps.

- Tu m'as marché sur le pied, faux moine !

- Excusez-moi, Majesté prétendue miko !

- Quoi ?

Gene observa avec consternation les deux exorcistes se battre une nouvelle fois pour des broutilles, puis il reporta son attention sur Mai qui, d'après lui, avait encore pété les plombs. Voyant comment Bou-san avait été rapidement éjecté du ring quelques secondes auparavant, il échangea un regard avec Lin qui hocha sa tête en signe d'approbation. Ils agrippèrent Mai, la tenant par les bras et la firent s'asseoir dans le sofa bleu, pareil, elle se débattit longuement et cria dans tous les sens, hurlant qu'elle avait mal, criant des injures envers son patron bien aimé qui la regardait se débattre. Le visage de se dernier bascula brutalement du regard moqueur au regard froid. Voyant qu'elle commençait à griffer son frère et le chinois, il s'avança vers elle. Quand elle s'en prenait à lui, cela l'amusait, quand elle s'en prenait à d'autres, cela le mettait en colère. Il plaqua violemment la paume de sa main dans le dossier du sofa, juste à côté de la tête de Mai.

- Ça suffit maintenant Mai, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Contre toute attente, Mai s'arrêta et regarda son patron, perdue. Lin et Gene la lâchèrent et la regardèrent étrangement ; elle se mit à trembler fortement, comme si elle avait froid. Naru plissa les yeux. Mai ne sentait pas bien, ça, elle le savait depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais là, sa situation avait atteint un point qu'elle n'avait jamais connu en 17 ans de vie. Elle avait des images, étranges. Elle ressentait des choses, bizarres.

- Où as-tu mal ? Demanda doucement Gene en se penchant vers elle, tu as froid ?

Devant la soudaine douceur de Gene, Masako réprima une grimace de jalousie, ne pouvant pas se retenir de marmonner, elle plaça sa manche devant la moitié de son visage, cachant ses joues rouges de colère.

Mai releva la tête vers Naru, et non pas celui qui avait posé la question.

- Je me sens pas très bien, articula-t-elle, je vois des choses bizarres.

Madoka s'approcha d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelles choses bizarres ?

- Une fenêtre … Un parking …

Les chercheurs en paranormal se jetèrent des regards inquiets. Soudain, Mai se leva du sofa et courut hors de la pièce. D'abord surpris, Naru et Gene se toisèrent avant de courir après elle, Bou-san les suivit en poussant Ayako sur le côté. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en fulminant.

- Il va me tuer un jour », grinça-t-elle.

Mai continuait à courir dans la rue en direction de l'hôpital. C'était Honma-sensei, elle avait sentiment que quelque chose arrivait à Honma-sensei. Elle sprinta, évitant les flaques d'eau et les poteaux, entendant un moteur de voiture se rapprocher rapidement d'elle, elle accéléra, pria pour que son corps tienne jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle était prise de panique, essoufflée, apeurée, il fallait qu'elle court. Le bruit de moteur devint soudain constant, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle se rendit compte que c'était Bou-san qui était dans sa voiture, il ouvrit sa vitre.

« - Mai ! Espèce de folle, arrête-toi immédiatement ! S'écria Bou-san.

Mai prit sur elle-même et accéléra encore.

- Vraiment ! Jura Bou-san, elle fait quoi ? Les jeux olympiques ?

Mai ne cessa pas de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le panneau qui indiquait le nom de l'hôpital. Elle accourut dans le parking et se stoppa brusquement, manquant de se faire écraser par la voiture de Bou-san qui suivait juste derrière elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux découvrant un cortège de voitures de police garés juste devant la façade de l'hôpital. Gene et Naru sortirent de la voiture, Gene saisit le visage de Mai entre ses deux mains, écrasant ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qui te passe pas la tête, bon sang ? Inconsciente ! Sombre idiote !

Elle ne répondit pas et pointa du doigt les voitures police. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et se stoppèrent devant les rubans jaunes et noirs ; Mai cria et plaqua ses main contre sa bouche ; son cœur se mit à rebattre normalement, son adrénaline était redescendue, son ventre cessa de la faire souffrir ; Honma-sensei était morte, écrasée au sol, son corps tordu dans une position impossible, la tête tournée à 180°, la bouche entrouverte, inondée de sang. Elle leva les yeux, la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte, laissant virevolter à l'extérieur le rideau bleu.

Suicide. Elle avait sauté de sa fenêtre, et la raison de ce geste n'était pas difficile à deviner ; Takasugi-sensei.

Mai agrippa le bras de Naru avec une main de fillette tremblante. Il l'observa un instant.

- Rentrons », dit-il dans un murmure.

Au retour, Mai laissa tomber sa tête contre la portière de la voiture de Bou-san et s'endormit rapidement. Naru la fixa et baissa les yeux au sol en soupirant.

_« - Nous serons amies pour toujours !_

_- Oui pour toujours, pour l'éternité ! _

_- Yukino, où tu as eu cette feuille déjà ? C'est génial, je ne savais pas que ça existait, une feuille de pacte d'amitié !_

_- Ah, c'est Takasugi-sensei qui me l'a donné, il a remarqué à quel point nous étions amies je crois, ria-t-elle._

_- Les rumeurs sont vraies ? Tu sors vraiment avec …_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon, commençons le pacte, Mari, passe-moi le cutter._

_Une des cinq jeunes filles lui tendit le cutter et Yukino se fit une coupure au bout du doigt, elle laissa une goutte de son sang s'écraser contre le papier. _

_- Faîte pareil ! Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on fait, non ? Comme dans les films, rigola-t-elle._

_Les autres filles rirent et firent de même, puis elles prononcèrent ensemble ces paroles, les paroles de leur souhait le plus cher :_

_- Ne laissons pas nos passions nous séparer, unissons-nous, soyons liées pour toujours. »_

_Elle se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, perdant un peu de leur sérieux, elles se laissèrent rire une dernière fois avant de faire brûler le papier avec un briquet._

Elle se réveilla dans la base, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Aussitôt que ses yeux furent ouverts, Yasuhara lui tendit gentiment une tasse de thé chaud. Mais Mai n'avait pas le temps pour ça, elle refusa avec le sourire, poliment et se plaça derrière Naru en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il se retourna et la regarda de haut, l'air exaspéré dessiné sur son fin visage.

« - Ce n'est pas une malédiction, déclara-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Les autres relevèrent la tête ou sortir de leurs occupations. Pour la première fois de la journée, ou plutôt de la nuit, Naru parût légèrement surpris.

- Tu as fait un rêve ? Demanda Gene en devançant son frère.

- Oui, ce n'est pas une malédiction, c'est un pacte.

Le moine bouddhiste se leva.

- Un pacte ?

- Va au but, Mai, explique ce que tu as vu, soupira Naru en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Mai resta perturbée pendant une fraction de seconde par rapport au geste que venait d'effectuer son patron, mais se reprit.

- J'ai vu cinq filles faire un pacte, elles se sont fait une coupure et elles ont déposé leur sang sur la feuille et elles ont dit quelque chose du genre « amies pour toujours, ne laissons pas nos passions nous séparer … », elle eut un petit rire, ça peut paraître idiot, mais c'est-ce que j'ai vu.

Naru jeta un œil à Lin qui paraissait en profonde réflexion, ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de Mai.

- Taniyama-san, vous souvenez-vous de comment était présenté le feuille ?

Mai hocha la tête légèrement.

- Oui, il y était marqué « amies pour toujours » au centre d'un cercle, et tout autour il y avait des kanji, mais je ne me rappelle plus lesquels…

Elle eut soudain le souvenir d'avoir déchiré une feuille semblable quelques heures auparavant, croyant avoir eu affaire à une babiole sans importance. Elle se retint de se claquer la tête contre le bureau ; Naru avait raison, son idiotie devenait vraiment dangereuse.

Lin réfléchit un moment et écarta ses paupières, il posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- C'est un pacte de mort, dit-il.

- Un pacte de mort ? Répéta la médium en kimono.

- Ce pacte est très dangereux, il invoque des esprits ; il est un peu comme un Kokkuri-san, sauf que ce n'est pas une personne qui est maudite, c'est toutes celles qui ont fait le pacte qui le sont, expliqua Naru.

- Ça pourrait coller, ajouta Lin, imaginons que Moriyama Yukino ait fait ce pacte avec quatre de ses amies ; peu de temps plus tard, elle disparaît et meurt : le pacte s'applique et les esprits invoqués tuent les autres jeunes filles.

Le groupe resta dans le silence.

- Elles ont fait ce pacte inconsciemment ou …, demanda Ayako.

- Inconsciemment, répondit Mai derechef.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Mai-san ? Questionna Yasuhara.

- Dans mon rêve, Yukino a dit que c'était Takasugi-sensei qui lui avait donné le pacte, soi-disant parce qu'il avait vu à quel point elles étaient amies. De plus, elles disent que grâce à ce pacte, elles ne se sépareront jamais, même avec leurs passions si différentes …

Gene sursauta.

- C'est pour ça qu'elles ont été tuées par leurs passions ! S'écria-t-il en levant le doigt vers le ciel, comme un petit garçon en classe.

Naru marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre en croisant les bras.

- Takasugi leur a donné le pacte ? Demanda-t-il après une pause.

- Ce qui veut dire que c'est lui le responsable de tout ça ? Mais, je veux dire, dans quel but il aurait fait ça ? S'exclama Bou-san.

Les yeux de Mai rencontrèrent la pendule murale qui indiquait 9 heures, cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient ici, tout semblait s'accélérer d'un seul coup.

- Si on a raison, commença Mai avec une voix basse, ça veut dire que lorsque j'ai dit à Moriyama Yukino que quatre filles sont mortes en même temps et que j'ai donné leur nom, elle a dû se rendre compte que c'était à cause du pacte, non ?

- Peut être, mais une chose est sûre, elle doit être furieuse, répondit John.

- Ah, parce qu'elle ne l'était pas avant ? Lança Bou-san.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit d'un coup sec laissant apparaître le visage inquiet de l'infirmière.

- La famille de Takasugi-sensei l'a signalé disparu ! Il n'est pas revenu chez lui hier soir et il ne répond apparemment pas au téléphone ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Takasugi a … disparu ? » Répéta Mai.

« - C'est ridicule, commença Gene, il s'est peut être enfui après avoir abandonné Honma-sensei, quel lâche, crétin ! Si je le vois, je te jure que je lui mettrais la raclée de sa vie !

- Gene, calme-toi, dit Naru.

- Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'énerve pas, Noll.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors montre-le !

- La violence et tes jurons ne nous serviront à rien, Eugène.

Gene souleva un sourcil.

- Depuis quand tu es pacifiste, Oliver ?

Son frère esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

- Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais été.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit Gene en imitant le sourire en coin de son frère.

Ils avancèrent dans la bureau du professeur Takasugi, son manteau était accroché au porte manteau, il y avait une veste qui reposait sur le dos de la chaise, l'ordinateur était en mode veille et la pile de paperasses sur le bureau menaçait de s'écrouler. Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense, Noll ?

- Je pense, oui.

Alors que Gene se mettait à rire tout seul, Naru se pencha vers le bureau et y trouva le portable du professeur. Il fit signe à Gene qui redevint sérieux.

- Une personne censée partirait en laissant tout ça derrière elle ?

- Noll, cette personne n'est pas censée !

- Takasugi est un homme qui n'a peut être pas l'air organisé mais, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas disparu de son plein gré. »

Ils firent demi-tour et fermèrent la porte du bureau derrière eux.

« - Je propose que l'on aille explorer l'abri, coûte que coûte.

- Mais, Naru, des couloirs de l'abri se sont effondrés et …

- Il doit en avoir un autre, il y avait des couloirs, et ils doivent mener quelque part, non ? Takasugi a disparu, il est possible que ce soit Moriyama Yukino qui veuille se venger du pacte.

- Naru, écoute moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, n'y allez pas, c'est vraiment trop dangereux, je te le jure !

Naru baissa les yeux vers son assistante

- Tu as une autre solution pour Takasugi ?

- Non, mais …

- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, nous allons y descendre cette après-midi et explorer les couloirs et toutes les salles.

Mai attrapa la manche de Naru.

- Naru, il ne faut pas y aller, je ne me sens pas bien.

- Dans ce cas, reste-là et ne viens pas nous gêner, tu serais vite un fardeau.

La colère monta encore en Mai, elle le lâcha brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

- Très bien ! Je rentre chez moi, si je ne suis qu'un fardeau ! Rugit-elle.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Gene alla tapoter l'épaule de son frère.

- En fait, tu ne me ressembles pas beaucoup, tu n'es pas aussi doué que moi avec les filles, lança-t-il.

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie d'être doué avec Mai ? »

Pour toute réponse, Gene lui fit un sourire en coin, il l'ignora.

« - Pardon, excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais …

- Ce n'est pas grave, oh, c'est toi, petite demoiselle !

- Oh … Toshio-san ?

Le blond lui adressa un sourire tordu, elle frémit. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que les mains du jeune homme étaient en sang.

- Mon Dieu ! Vos mains, vous saignez !

Le blond regarda à droite et à gauche, personne.

Il lui lança un autre sourire terrifiant et émit un rire diabolique, il saisit la main de Mai avec violence.

- Tout va bien, petite demoiselle, il approcha sa tête de la sienne, après tout, ce n'est pas mon sang … »

Mai n'eut pas le temps de crier, il lui asséna un coup sur la tête et ce fut le noir complet …

« - Naru-bou, ça fait une heure que Mai n'est pas revenue, c'est l'heure de manger, maugréa le moine.

- Qui sait elle est vraiment partie, soupira Naru.

- Elle n'est pas partie, rétorqua Masako, je reviens de sa chambre, ses affaires sont encore là.

Naru releva la tête avec surprise et regarda son frère qui arborait un air inquiet.

Ayako débarqua dans la base, un mouchoir à la main.

- Ce n'est pas le mouchoir de Mai ?

- Oh, si, il y est marqué son nom dessus.

- Au fait, commença Ayako, où est Mai ? »

* * *

Rrah, ce Toshio ...

Si vous voulez mon avis, Mai va passer un sale quart d'heure ... :x


	7. Arc : L'école de l'Horreur 7

_« - Vous avez l'air d'aimer beaucoup votre élève, Moriyama Yukino, c'est ça ? Demanda un blond. _

_Le professeur de mathématique frémit, il jeta un regard à gauche puis à droite, veillant à ne pas faire ébruiter ce qui pourrait devenir la cause de son renvoi. Il jeta un regard apeuré au jeune homme face à lui qui arborait un air vainqueur._

_- Ne dîtes rien, s'il vous plaît, jeune homme, réussit-il à articuler en tremblotant._

_- Toshio, je m'appelle Toshio, rectifia le blond avec un sourire, très bien je ne dirai rien._

_Le professeur releva la tête, soudain souriant, soulagé d'entendre cette réponse._

_- Ah, merci beaucoup Toshio-san, s'inclina Takasugi en balbutiant. _

_Il allait partir mais le blond lui retint le bras, adressant au professeur un regard sadique, tordu et effrayant, les coins de ses lèvres formaient un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions ; du moins, qui n'étaient pas bonnes. Takasugi se mit à trembler comme une feuille._

_- Ne tremble pas, Takasugi-kun, murmura-t-il à son oreille._

_- Co … Comment savez-vous mon nom ? …_

_- Je sais beaucoup de choses encore, n'es-tu pas fiancé ? Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais avec cette fillette … Je sais aussi que cela n'a pas l'air très sérieux …_

_- A-arrêtez, je vous en prie, ne dîtes rien ! _

_- Vous voulez vous débarrasser d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais m'en charger pour vous._

_Le professeur, parut soudain soulagé, moins tendu. Il jeta un regard effrayé vers le blond._

_- Oui, s'il vous plaît … Chuchota Takasugi en baissant les yeux._

_Toshio se mit à rire._

_- Donnez ceci à la fille et laissez-moi faire le reste._

_Toshio lui tendit deux papiers avec des kanji et inscrit « Amies pour la vie » dessus. _

_- Je vous en donne en deux exemplaires, on ne sait jamais que vous vouliez en donner un à votre fiancée également, continua le blond en riant._

_Takasugi prit les feuilles en tremblant, sans porter attention à sa remarque et les fourra dans son sac rapidement. Il le fixa avec des yeux brillants de peur._

_- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation._

_Un autre sourire bancal se dessina sur le visage de Toshio._

_- Parce que j'aime ça. »_

Mai ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle toucha l'arrière de son crâne où une douleur immense s'était logée. Elle passa sa main avec précaution et sentit un liquide chaud lui dévaler l'annulaire. Elle gémit, elle s'appuya contre ce qui ressemblait à un mur. Silence.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un brin de lumière, pas une miette de chaleur.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité, elle crut apercevoir une silhouette en face d'elle. La jeune fille voulut bouger son bras droit mais quelque chose la retint. En soulevant sa main, elle soulevait autre chose, elle était attachée à quelque chose. Elle secoua son bras et sentit la pression désagréable d'une corde autour de son poignet. A l'aide de sa deuxième main, elle alla tâter la chose qui lui serrait le poignet, elle y trouva une matière qui pouvait bel et bien s'apparenter à de la corde, de la grosse corde solide. Restait à savoir ce qu'était le poids qu'elle soulevait en même temps que son bras, elle continua donc son exploration avec sa main gauche. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps, elle se sentait paralysée par la peur, elle tourna la tête doucement vers sa droite, sentant comme si quelque chose l'avait fixait pendant tout ce temps. Et même si elle eut été dans l'obscurité, elle aperçut les contours vagues d'une personne à ses côtés, elle se rendit compte avec terreur, et en déduisant par rapport à la forme de la tête de la personne, qu'elle avait le visage tourné vers elle, et que son visage était tout proche.

Elle hurla.

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Naru tapota en continu la table avec son stylo, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, vers l'extérieur. Le rythme du bruit de son stylo sur le bureau était irrégulier et agaçant, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Gene le regarda vaguement, toute forme de sourire disparue de son visage. Bou-san regardait la pendule accrochée au mur, blanc, inexpressif. Masako, cachée derrière sa manche de kimono fixait ce qui pouvait ressembler à rien du tout. Ayako avait placé son visage entre ses mains. Lin ne tapait plus sur son clavier, mais avait constamment les yeux rivés sur l'écran, comme espérant que Mai en ressorte.

Le martèlement incessant du stylo de Naru fit réagir Lin.

« - Tu ne peux pas arrêter avec ce stylo ? Gronda-t-il.

Naru leva à peine les yeux et, tout en soupirant, déposa le crayon sur le bureau. Il passa sa main sur son front, dégageant ses cheveux bruns de ses yeux et sentant l'égratignure qui lui restait de lorsque Mai l'avait griffé. Il avait soif, il voulait du thé.

Ses pensées égoïstes furent interrompues par un bruit sourd ; le coulissement de la porte. Yasuhara arriva essoufflé, suivi de Madoka.

- Son portable ne répond pas, déclara Yasuhara en haletant.

- Elle n'est pas chez elle, ni à son école, trembla Madoka.

Naru se leva en serrant le poing, il se retint d'incruster son empreinte dans la table. Il serra la mâchoire, en étant honnête, il n'avait ressenti autant de sentiments à la fois qu'avec la prétendue mort de son frère. Il voulut se gifler, refusant de penser à la mort de son assistante. Il était assez confus, ne sachant déjà pas, à la base, exprimer ses sentiments convenablement, faute de caractère froid et têtu, il ressentait cette fois-ci bien trop de sentiments pour ne pas les exposer aux autres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet, froid, en colère, nerveux, triste ou ignorant. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour faire une dissertation digne d'un psychologue ; il fallait trouver Mai, et accessoirement frapper à mort le dénommé Toshio. Car tout au fond de lui-même, dès le départ, ce Toshio ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et en lui attrapant le bras comme il l'avait fait, il avait vu des choses sombres, très sombres. Il avait eu le sentiment que cette personne n'était pas nette, et la manière dont il avait approché son assistante en disait déjà long. Il avait l'impression que ce Toshio était derrière tout ça ; il le sentait.

Le reste du groupe le fixa, il releva la tête.

- Je crois, que nous allons commencer une exploration de l'abri plus poussée », déclara-t-il entre ses dents.

Il quitta la base, sans attendre une réponse de la part de ses coéquipiers et sans prêter la moindre attention aux appels de son frère.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se mit à courir au détour d'un couloir.

Il y avait un corps.

Elle retira sa main gauche aussitôt qu'elle eût senti ce qu'il restait de peau sur le cadavre à côté d'elle. Mai se mit à pleurnicher. Elle plaça sa main gauche sur son front, essuyant un peu la sueur qui plaquait sa frange contre sa peau. Elle essaya de défaire la corde en pleurant, faisant s'agiter la main du corps à côté d'elle. Mai ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort, elle leva la tête et renifla avant de crier. Elle cria de nombreuses fois, mais en vain, personne n'était là, il n'y avait qu'elle et ce cadavre et cette silhouette inerte en face d'elle. Elle retint un cri de douleur cette fois, sentant à l'arrière de son crâne, le même liquide descendre dans sa nuque. Elle pleura plus fort, pour qu'on l'entende.

« - Naru ! Viens me chercher ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Hors d'haleine, Naru se dirigea vers l'abri, évitant les crevasses de la veille. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer une lampe de poche, ni même de prendre un minimum de précautions, il se jeta dans la bouche d'égout et dévala l'échelle pour atterrir sur ses deux pieds, 5 mètres plus bas. I regarda autour de lui, se maudissant d'être venu avec précipitation et de ne pas avoir pris de lampe, tant pis, il allait devoir faire avec l'obscurité. Il avança à tâtons. Il se retourna brusquement, entendant du bruit derrière lui, une lumière l'aveugla.

Une lumière aveugla Mai, elle mit sa main gauche devant ses yeux et les ré ouvrit progressivement, la lumière venait du plafond, laissant apparaître une silhouette portant une casquette. Elle regarda autour d'elle, profitant de la lumière. Mais elle ne vit rien, le brusque changement entre la lumière et l'obscurité ne l'avantageait guère, de plus, elle n'osait pas regarder à sa droite, elle n'osait pas regard en face le cadavre qui lui servait de compagnon. Mais une chose la frappa et l'effraya, en regardant le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, et lequel était éclairé par la lumière blanche, elle y découvrit des traces rouges. Un rouge vieilli devenu bordeaux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle repensa à son rêve, à la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti au bout de ses doigts. Elle trembla, baissa les yeux vers son poignet emprisonné par la corde épaisse, ses yeux larmoyants dérivèrent sur le reste de main qui pendait, une main dont les phalanges étaient complètement décomposées, qui sait peut être inexistantes à la base. Elle ferma les yeux en étouffant un sanglot, s'interdisant d'imaginer l'état du reste du corps. Elle se mit à crier. Un petit rire résonna dans le lieu qui ressemblait à un tombeau.

« - Je suis désolé, petite demoiselle, mais vous êtes si mignonne ainsi, ricana le blond dont elle avait reconnu la voix.

- Sortez-moi de là ! Hurla Mai.

- Non, c'était si drôle de t'entendre pleurer comme tu l'as fait, Yukino aussi a pleuré, mais je dois avouer que c'était bien moins amusant que toi. Est-ce la présence de cadavres et d'esprit qui te rend ainsi ?

Mai baissa la tête en pleurant, essayant de défaire la corde, obligée de saisir la main écoeurante de la disparue.

- Inutile, chantonna Toshio en jouant avec l'éclairage de la lampe de poche, c'est de la grosse corde, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si drôle de te faire ça !

Il ricana encore une fois et dirigea la lumière à l'autre bout de la pièce, montrant à Mai la silhouette qu'elle parvenait à distinguer dans le noir. Un autre corps.

- Takasugi-sensei », dit-elle dans un souffle.

« - Gene ? Appela Naru en plaçant une main devant ses yeux, ébloui.

- Noll, tu pourrais nous attendre un peu tout de même, au lieu de te précipiter en aveugle n'importe où.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Depuis quand tu sais voir dans le noir ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les chats qui savaient le faire … Tu sais, des chats, comme ceux de la vieille en face de chez nous à Londres …

- Oui, Eugène, je sais ce que sont des chats.

Gene sourit doucement et balança une lampe da poche à son frère, il la rattrapa d'une main et l'alluma lui aussi. Lin, Bou-san, John et Yasuhara descendirent à leur tour dans l'abri. Les rayons de lumière explorèrent le reste de la pièce qui ne s'était pas effondré. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent les rayons lumineux sur une porte scellée avec des chaînes. Naru s'approcha des chaînes et les observa.

- Contrairement au reste de la pièce, les chaînes ne sont pas pleines de poussière, remarqua Gene par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

- Entrons. »

« - Je sais ce que vous venez faire ici, déclara Toshio avec un grand sourire, vous êtes ici pour exorciser ce que je me suis efforcé à faire apparaître ; des esprits.

- Vous …

Mai ne put en dire en plus, ses sanglots l'étouffaient, elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Elle avait peur.

- Oui, je suis au courant pour les esprits, je suis même un grand amateur, malheureusement, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de cas intéressants à Tokyo, il faut bien les créer …

Mai releva des yeux pleins de fureur.

- Vous avez fait ce pacte de mort ! Et vous avez obligé Takasugi de leur donner le pacte, soi -disant que c'était un vulgaire pacte d'amitié, une bricole ! Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Honma-sensei ? Elle n'a rien fait ! … Attendez une minute ! La rumeur sur Moriyama Yukino, c'était qu'elle sortait avec son professeur !

Mai écarta une nouvelle fois ses paupières, entre colère et peur.

- Ce crétin était une proie facile, ajouta Toshio en souriant, pour ne pas perdre sa précieuse place de professeur, il aurait fait n'importe quoi, et puis, cette gamine l'ennuyait ; j'ai rendu service en plus de m'amuser, n'est-ce pas un travail formidable ? Mais ce crétin a voulu tout dire à la police, j'ai dû en terminer avec lui, dommage … J'aurais préférer jouer encore un peu, heureusement que tu étais là, petite demoiselle, grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé un nouveau jouet. Quant à cette Honma-sensei, disons qu'avec mes cheveux longs, Yukino a dû confondre ma silhouette avec celle de cette professeur ; son esprit a voulu se venger, c'est tout. Et c'était très drôle aussi.

Il fit un de ses sourires tordus avant et faire signe de la main à Mai.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je reviendrais, qui sait, dans quelques jours, voir si tu es encore vivante … Salut !

- Non ! Attendez ! »

Trop tard.

C'était trop tard.

Il avait éteint la lumière et fermé la trappe.

Mai claqua des dents, elle avait peur, tellement peur qu'elle en avait la nausée, envie de vomir. Elle évita de penser à la chose qui était accrochée à elle. Hurler, c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire, non : hurler, crier, pleurer, mourir, voilà ce qui lui restait à faire.

Cela faisait une heure que Toshio avait éteint la lumière, du moins, c'est-ce que pensait Mai, car elle commençait à perdre la notion du temps. Mais elle se dit que le plus important, était qu'elle ne perde pas sa raison. Mais c'était mal parti.

Il avait ouvert la porte, le reste du groupe s'enfonça dans la pièce, suivant leur patron. Naru avançait, sans vraiment savoir par où aller en premier, mais une chose pour lui était sûre ; cette partie là de l'abri n'avait pas été effondrée, mais ce n'était peut être qu'une question de temps. Il se retourna pour faire face au groupe.

« - C'est dangereux, ici, le plafond peut s'effondrer à tout moment, dit-il.

- Tu dis ça pour nous rassurer ou pour nous encourager ? Plaisanta Gene qui crût bon de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Aucun des deux, répondit Naru en cassant la réplique de son frère.

Le silence s'installa, un silence interrompu par le bruit de gouttelettes s'écrasant au sol. Naru fit un pas en arrière, se reculant du groupe et leur tourna le dos. Il ferma les yeux un petit instant, avant d'accélérer le pas.

- Hé, Noll ! Attends nous ! Tu ressens quelque chose ? C'est pour ça que tu as pris le mouchoir de Mai, pour essayer de la trouver ? »

Naru ne répondit pas, trouvant sans doute la question trop idiote pour qu'il puisse prendre la peine de formuler une quelconque réponse. Il continua d'avancer. Il savait qu'elle était quelque part dans les parages. Il le savait.

Il se stoppa brusquement devant 3 couloirs différents, il assigna le premier couloir à Lin et Yasuhara, le second à John et Gene puis, lui et Bou-san empruntèrent le troisième couloir. Il faisait sombre et l'odeur de moisi les saisit dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Bou-san se couvrit le nez avec sa manche et Naru resta indifférent, trop préoccupé à rester concentré sur la présence de Mai.

Mai hurla un énième fois avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur ses genoux en sanglots. Sa tête lui faisait mal, l'odeur de moisi, elle ne pouvait plus la supporter, la silence, elle allait devenir folle, le noir, elle avait de plus en plus peur.

« - Je t'en supplie, viens me chercher …

Elle hoqueta, sentant quelque chose bouger, ou plutôt entendant des bruits étranges. Elle releva la tête, et découvrit que la silhouette de Takasugi n'était plus contre le mur d'en face.

Mais juste devant elle.

- Naru ! Au secours ! S'il te plaît ! Viens … Je suis là … A l'aide … J'ai peur …»

Elle se recroquevilla et plaqua sa main contre sa tête, apeurée.

« - Jou-chan, marmonna Bou-san, j'espère qu'on va la trouver …

Naru ne répondit pas, une fois de plus. Il avait l'impression que plus il avançait dans ces dédalles, plus son cœur battait la chamade, il ne s'attarda pas à savoir pourquoi.

- Naru-bou, tu as une piste ? Tu sais si elle est encore vivante ?

Après une longue minute de silence, Naru avait beau se concentrer, ses sentiments le rendait si confus qu'il ne parvint pas à répondre à Bou-san.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, déclara-t-il.

- Mais, t devrais savoir ! Tu es Oliver Davis ! Et- …

- Mon nom n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Coupa Naru sur les nerfs, maintenant, silence : je veux me concentrer. »

Bou-san ne dit plus rien, vexé sur le coup, puis peu à peu, en pensant à Mai, il se calma. Contrairement à ce qu'i lavait dit, Naru n'avait pas seulement demandé le silence pour se concentrer, aussi parce que les paroles de Bou-san l'avaient inquiété. Depuis quelques heures, il luttait contre l'idée de ne jamais la retrouvée, ou du moins morte, son stress augmentait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, ressentant brusquement un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité. S'il s'était abstenu de ses remarques débiles et blessantes, elle n'aurait jamais été disparue. Bien heureusement, cette sensation désagréable disparut rapidement. Il ressentit quelque chose de puissant, le poussant vers un endroit dont il ne connaissait pas la localisation exacte ni le chemin pour s'y rendre. Il se mit à courir, comme dans une course. Bou-san eut à peine le temps de le voir partir, il l'avait perdu de vue. Il avait semé le moine. Mais il s'en contre fichait à ce moment là, il laissa ses jambes courir là où elles voulaient le porter. Il arriva dans une pièce sombre, pas très poussiéreuse mais vide. Complètement vide. Il entendit un cri dont il ignorait la provenance.

Mai s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, priant pour qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle se remit à pleurer, tremblante, pensant au corps qui avait, par elle ne savait quel moyen, s'était retrouvé devant elle. Les images du mur entaché de sang, de la main pendante et moisie du cadavre de la disparue, du corps de Takasugi qui se mettait à bouger tout seul ; elle hurla. Mais plus fort que ce qu'elle avait crié jusque là, elle hurla de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, un cri venant du plus profond de ses entrailles, un cri de terreur, d'horreur et de supplication. Elle entendit un autre bruit, elle sursauta et se cacha encore plus entre ses genoux, sanglotant avec la réserve de larmes qui lui restait. Un autre bruit plus sourd retentit, puis un grincement infernal.

« - Naru, viens me chercher … J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

Un bruit de pas, puis deux, puis de la lumière dirigée vers elle.

- Mai ?

C'était une voix rauque essoufflée qui venait de prononcer son nom. Elle resta tout de même paralysée par la peur et ne bougea pas. On s'approcha d'elle, elle retint son souffle.

- Mai, c'est toi ?

Cette fois-ci elle releva la tête, éblouie par la lumière, elle n'aperçut pas le visage de son interlocuteur. Mais sa voix était familière, et pour une fois incroyablement rassurante.

- Na … ru, articula-t-elle en hoquetant entre deux sanglots.

Jamais elle ne fut si heureuse d'entendre son propre prénom, ni même de voir une lampe torche fonctionner.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda avec horreur les deux compagnons de son assistante et remercia les Dieux de na pas l'avoir retrouvée dans le même état. Il se pencha rapidement vers le bras droit de Mai, remarqua qu'elle était attachée avec un corps en décomposition dont les vêtements en disait long sur l'identité du cadavre ; un uniforme de l'internat, il en déduisit que cela n'était d'autre que Moriyama Yukino, la disparue. Quant au corps placé juste en face de son assistante, il n'était pas en décomposition mais le sang en abondance sur son visage ne facilitait pas la découverte de l'identité du corps, par logique il en conclut juste que ce n'était que Takasugi. Il plaça ses doigts sur la main droite de Mai, sa main était gelée et moite. Il essaya de défaire le nœud de la corde, tout d'abord hésitant de toucher le cadavre, il se résigna, ne trouvant pas d'autres solutions.

Le nœud était défait et Mai admira furtivement la marque violette laissée sur son poignet tremblant. Naru ne dit rien et ne bougea pas non plus. Mai qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer pour l'occasion, venait de repartir de plus belle.

- Mai, il faut sortir d'ici, tout de suite, dit Naru en essayant de la soulever du sol.

Voyant dans quel état elle était, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Oui, mal à l'aise.

Il y eut une étreinte précipitée, brusque et maladroite, il la serra très fort avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il écarquilla les yeux, sentant un liquide chaud et gluant sur ses doigts, il les mit à la lumière pour découvrir une couleur rougeâtre.

- Mai, tu es blessée ?

Elle releva la tête, elle se sentait perdue.

- Les murs … Regardes les murs Naru, sanglota-t-elle.

- J'ai vu, déclara-t-il, j'ai vu les murs Mai, ne fais pas attention à ça, on en reparlera quand on sera à la surface. Maintenant, essaye de ne pas y penser jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en haut, compris ?

- Mais … les murs … il y a du sang, Naru …

Naru prit la tête de Mai entre ses deux mains, comprenant qu'elle était déboussolée et qu'elle avait encore peur.

- Écoute moi bien, Mai, on va sortir d'ici, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas, tout est fini.

- Takasugi … Honma-sensei, murmura-t-elle.

Naru se baissa et ramassa la lampe torche à ses pieds, il sursauta, se rendant compte que les cadavres n'étaient plus en face d'eux. Il se retourna rapidement, ils étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la trappe. Il empoigna le bras de Mai et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. La lumière de la lampe torche s'éteignit, Mai hurla et plaqua sa tête contre le torse de Naru. Il essaya d'allumer puis d'éteindre la lampe ; aucun résultat. Le noir autour de lui l'inquiétait, Mai resserra son étreinte autour de son taille. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il jeta la lampe torche par terre. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu croire, car il s'attendait à entendre le bruit de l'impact de la lampe sur le sol ; mais il n'entendit rien. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce problème de physique, il prit Mai sur son dos, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire jusqu'alors. Il monta les marches, une à une, le plus rapidement possible, mais on lui saisit fermement la cheville, il bascula en arrière mais tomba sur son épaule. On entendit un craquement et Naru gémit en se tenant l'épaule. Mai tremblait par terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Naru, parvint-elle à prononcer avec le peu de conscience qui lui restait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va sortir, répéta Naru qui n'en était lui-même plus très sûr, je te promet qu'on va sortir de là. »

Malheureusement, il perdit connaissance et ses mots s'engouffrèrent dans un silence insoutenable. Mai explosa en sanglots une nouvelle fois, cherchant avec sa main un Naru inconscient. Elle le trouva et le tira vers elle, plaçant la tête de son patron sur ses genoux. Elle entendait des bruits, qui s'approchaient, elle avait peur, trop peur.

Elle hurla encore, encore et encore.

Elle entendit un sifflement, puis des lumières blanches parcoururent la pièce. Des lumières de lampes torches apparurent.

« - Jou-chan ! S'écria Bou-san, Naru-bou !

Gene accourut vers eux, Mai eut le temps de sourire faiblement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

« - C'est à ce moment-là que vous m'avez ramenée à l'hôpital ? Questionna Mai.

Ayako hocha la tête.

- Oui, tu étais dans un état affreux, mais celui de Naru-san était impressionnant aussi, expliqua John avec un faible sourire.

- Et pourquoi …

Mai parcourut la pièce du regard.

- … je suis dans la même chambre d'hôpital que Naru ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Bou-san pouffa de rire.

- Jou-chan, c'est pas une chambre individuelle ici, donc, et puis, regarde, il n'y a pas que Naru, il y a d'autres gens.

Il pointa du doigt d'autres lits occupés.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Bou-san ! Tous les soirs, Môsieur Oliver Davis fait sa grande lecture et laisse la lumière allumée pendant des heures !

- Si tu n'es pas contente, payes-toi une chambre individuelle, Mai, rétorqua son patron.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me la payer !

- Parfois je me demande où fini le salaire que je te donne, soupira-t-il en feuilletant un dossier.

- Quel salaire ? Ah oui ! Tu veux dire les trois sous que j'ai en fin de mois ?

- Ce n'est pas une manière polie de demander une augmentation, Mai. »

L'internat fut fermé, les abris détruits, et les esprits furent exorcisés par Bou-san avec beaucoup de difficulté. Toshio, lui, s'était volatilisé.

La vie avait reprit son court normal, même si Mai avait eut du mal à se remettre d'une telle chose, il lui avait fallu du temps. Les choses étaient à peu près redevenues normales, mais, qui sait, une autre affaire allait peut être encore bouleverser leur existence …

* * *

Mmmh, je sais, pas rassurant ce chapitre. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'on se dit : "Certes, Mai a trop de la chance d'avoir Naru etc... MAIS, elle vit tout de même des trucs assez flippants."

Heureusement qu'elle est bien entourée parce qu'elle ne serait plus là, hein ? :/

Bref ; fin du premier Arc de ma fiction, Arc suivant : "Le scalpel rouge" (oui, on m'a souvent dit que mes titres étaient un peu glauques, mais cet anime/manga EST glauque ! ;))


	8. Arc : Le scalpel rouge 1

Cela faisait exactement trois jours que Naru et Mai avaient le privilège de partager une chambre collective dans un hôpital de Tokyo. Trois jours que la jeune fille devait supporter le bruit de plissement de feuilles et le bruit de pages qui se tournent ; trois nuits où elle devait supporter la lumière de son patron allumée tard dans la soirée, lumière abondante même derrière un rideau bleu qui servait de cloison entre les deux lits, trois nuits, où ses cauchemars avaient commencé.

Outre le fait que la lumière de la lampe de chevet de Naru l'embêtait, elle y trouvait un certain réconfort, car depuis la dernière affaire, elle avait une peur grandissante pour l'obscurité. Même lorsque aucun bruit ne pouvait perturber son sommeil, Mai ne pouvait s'endormir avant des heures d'angoisses. Elle avait même peur de se lever, peur de trouver dans la salle des toilettes, un cadavre décomposé, peur qu'il la poursuive dans tout l'hôpital ; elle était devenue effrayée. Bien qu'elle trouvait tout cela ridicule, qu'elle trouvait tout cela enfantin ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Takasugi, caché sous son lit d'hôpital.

Au fait, pourquoi la gardait-on ? Simple, elle avait été blessée à la tête et avait une baisse importante de tension. Quant à son cher patron, il devait rester suite à des complications au niveau de son épaule.

Mai était fatiguée, lorsqu'elle dormait (ou lorsqu'elle y parvenait), ses rêves étaient étranges, très étranges, insignifiants mais avec un fond douloureux. Elle se réveillait en sursaut en pleine nuit, en sueur, cachée derrière ses draps étouffants, de peur de voir Yukino Moriyama l'emmener dans l'abri une nouvelle fois. Oui, c'était la peur. Son expérience avait été traumatisante, elle en tremblait encore. Elle pensait à Honma-sensei, à sa douleur, à sa tristesse ; elle pensait à Toshio et éprouvait du dégoût, de la terreur et de la haine. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'il revienne pour encore 's'amuser' avec elle. C'était de l'angoisse sombre qui ne provoquait que souffrance.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, encore une fois. Elle avait ressenti une peine immense dans son rêve, sans se rappeler de son contenu, elle savait qu'il était horrible mentalement. Elle eût beau essayer de se souvenir, aucune image ne revint dans son esprit. La jeune fille affronta le noir de ses yeux noisettes, il n'y avait rien. Elle souffla de soulagement et reposa la tête sur son oreiller.

Un pas.

Elle sursauta.

Deux pas.

Trois pas.

Mai tourna la tête vers sa droite, derrière la cloison bleue se dessinait une ombre noire. Puis, une main se posa sur l'extrémité de la cloison. Mai trembla, elle saisit ses draps et les plaqua sur son crâne.

Un pas.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Deux pas.

Elle se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains.

Trois pas.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son drap au niveau de son épaule. Elle hoqueta. La main glissa lentement vers le haut de la couverture et tira dessus dans un coup sec laissant apparaître une Mai recroquevillée, tremblante, pâle, yeux rouges et cernés.

« - Mai.

Elle connaissait ce ton autoritaire, cette voix grave.

- Mai, répéta Naru, arrête de remuer dans tous les sens, tu fais du bruit, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.»

Mai avala son petit déjeuner en faisant croquer ses céréales le plus fort possible, pleine de colère. Elle jeta un regard noir et rapide vers le rideau bleu à sa droite. Qui pouvait avoir des pensées aussi égoïstes ? Naru. Il venait juste se plaindre du léger bruissement des draps ? Alors qu'il claquait ses livres contre ses dossiers à longueur de journée ? Qu'il n'éteignait jamais sa lampe de chevet avant des heures de lecture passionnée ? Sur le coup, Mai aurait pu être en colère, oui, elle aurait pu. Mais la peur qu'elle avait eu avait prit le dessus ; elle était simplement restée pliée sur elle-même. Il l'avait toisée un instant et avait murmuré un « idiote », Mai s'était redressée rapidement et avait rétorqué un « égoïste ! », qui s'en suivit par un « gamine », puis d'un « crétin de scientifique ! » … Au final, après une quinzaine de mots échangés comme une balle de tennis lors d'un match, la conversation alla s'écraser dans les filets ; un autre patient s'en était mêlé, menaçant d'appeler les infirmières. Naru s'était recouché, et Mai était tellement énervée qu'elle n'avait plus eu peur, elle s'était endormie une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Trois jours qu'elle le supportait, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

On avait tiré le rideau bleu lorsque le reste du groupe était venu rendre visite, comme tous les jours à 15 heures.

Alors que tout le monde riait ou jasait, Ayako restait appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant un arbre immense au large tronc ; un arbre sacré. Elle le fixait, perdue dans ses pensées sombres et peinées, lourdes et douloureuses. Elle soupirait, parfois, entre deux souvenirs, elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux colorés acajou.

« - Alors, vieille miko ? On est muette ?

Bou-san la frappa dans le dos, la faisant sortir de ses mémoires absurdes, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la remarque du moine ; exaspérée par son manque continuel de tact et de douceur. Ses blagues et ses piques ne l'avaient jamais faîte vraiment rire, mais elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment mise en colère non plus : elle se sentait blessée. Fausse miko, et alors ? Faux ongles, et alors ?

Elle lui fit face pendant deux longues secondes, cherchant quoi répliquer, chose qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur le siège à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou plutôt à l'opposé du moine, cherchant à l'éviter un maximum, lui et ses remarques stupides. Bou-san la regarda se déplacer avec surprise, puis, il revint à l'attaque.

- Hé, Ayako, tu fais la tête parce qu'on a placé Naru-bou et Jou-chan dans l'hôpital de tes parents ?

La miko maudit le moine en son fort intérieur.

- Oh, Ayako, c'est cet hôpital, l'hôpital de tes parents ? Demanda Mai.

La prêtresse marmonna que oui et croisa les bras.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on les place ici, il est bien cet hôpital, sourit Bou-san.

Elle se retint de le frapper.

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit, c'est tout, grogna-t-elle, ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un souffle, elle se leva rapidement et décréta qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas son jour de chance, un vieil homme en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre, il s'arrêta à la vue de la jeune femme.

- Ayako ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Ce n'était pas une question affective, elle était plutôt pleine de reproches. Ayako baissa les yeux aux sol et tripota ses doigts nerveusement. Le reste de la troupe les regardait, intrigués par la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

- Bonjour père, dit Ayako dans un souffle.

Bou-san dévisagea le docteur qui inspecta Ayako d'un air insatisfait. Le docteur soupira.

- Tu allais partir, non ? Alors fais, miko, déclara-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Le groupe fixa le docteur prendre en note la tension de Mai en silence. Le moine tourna la tête vers la miko qui était restée plantée là, tête abaissée. Le visage de Bou-san, d'habitude si rieur, était devenu sérieux.

- Ce sont tes amis ? Demanda le médecin sur un ton incroyablement quelconque.

- Collègues, rectifia Naru d'un ton froid.

Le docteur toisa les membres du groupe chacun leur tour avant d'émettre un rire moqueur.

- Des exorcistes de pacotille ? Comme mon imbécile de fille ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire médicine, maintenant tu te retrouves à exorciser des esprits inexistants et à partager ton temps avec des personnes qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'intérêt…

Il ricana une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la porte.

On le saisit par le col de sa blouse, le soulevant pratiquement du sol.

- Bou-san ! S'écria Mai, ce qui incita Ayako à se retourner.

La miko hoqueta de surprise, dans les yeux du moine, brillait de la fureur.

- Je vous conseille de retirer ce que vous venez de dire, Monsieur, grinça Bou-san.

- Je vous conseille de me lâcher, jeune homme, répliqua le docteur, insensible aux menaces du moine.

- Lâche-le, Houshou ! » Ordonna Ayako.

Il s'exécuta avec brusquerie, le docteur refit le col de sa blouse et en fusillant une dernière fois le moine du regard, il sortit.

Ayako partit quelques minutes plus tard, murmurant un bref au revoir. Bou-san, lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se mit à fixer la même chose que la miko ; l'arbre sacré. Il la vit traverser le parking et s'arrêter brièvement devant le camphrier avant de reprendre son chemin vers la station de métro. Il fixa l'arbre longuement avant de partir sans plus de cérémonie.

Mai trouvait Ayako étrange, certes, après une telle scène de ménage, il luit paraissait évident qu'elle n'aimait pas venir ici, mais son comportement était quelque peu familier. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu, mais voilà le problème, elle ne se rappelait pas quand elle avait vécu quelque chose de si semblable. Elle eut beau se concentrer, mais son manque d'entraînement à l'exercice la plombait vers le bas ; elle abandonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son patron en train de déguster son repas tout en signant des papiers sous le regard de Gene. Il y avait parfois de brèves conversations en anglais, des chuchotements, mais le reste du temps, ils avaient l'air de communiquer en silence.

Deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la chambre et s'inclinèrent devant le petit groupe de chercheurs. Elles mirent le bouquet dans un vase sur la table de nuit de Mai.

« - Nous sommes des élèves de l'internat Shoucho, dit une des deux filles.

A la prononciation du nom de l'internat, Mai frémit légèrement.

- On s'est dit qu'on allait vous remercier pour avoir résolu l'affaire de notre internat, même s'il n'est plus actuellement …

- Oui, on s'est dit 'pourquoi ne pas donner un cadeau à Shibuya-san et sa fiancée ?' … »

Mai recracha l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et Naru releva furtivement la tête de son dossier, il se retourna vers son frère qui avait explosé de rire. Madoka lança un regard amusé à Lin qui sourit légèrement. Mai avait les joues qui lui brûlaient, elle n'osa pas regarder son patron, qui, de son côté, maudissait son frère d'avoir ébruité une telle sottise.

Les deux filles étaient parties, après avoir été infiniment remerciées pour leur gentille attention et le joli bouquet de fleurs blanches délicates et ravissantes.

Naru ne trouvait pas le sommeil, c'était tous les soirs pareil. Même après une longue lecture, ses yeux refusaient de se fermer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'être dans cet hôpital l'empêchait de dormir, il ne se sentait pas bien. Après de maintes recherches, il en avait déduit que quelque chose se produisait ici ; il ne savait pas quoi. Et le fait de ne pas savoir quelque chose l'agaçait, il voulait savoir, point. La nuit promettait d'être une fois de plus, longue. Il ferma son livre et éteignit la lumière, il entendit les draps de Mai se froisser, encore et encore. Elle ne cessait de remuer dans son lit, un cauchemar ? Il ne le savait pas. Une fois de plus, l'agacement parcourut son corps. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit de son assistance. Elle tremblait, marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, serrait son poing fébrile et pleurait de petites larmes brillantes. Soudain, elle se redressa comme un ressort, le faisant presque sursauter. Elle le toisa, un peu perdue, ensommeillée.

« - Naru ? » Questionna-t-elle en baillant.

Il ne dit rien et retourna s'allonger. Étrangement, il retrouva le sommeil.

Mais un sommeil sombre, douloureux et sanglant. Naru pensa même qu'il était plus terrifiant que l'accident de son frère. Il ressentait la douleur, une douleur insupportable et effroyable, elle était telle qu'il dut s'efforcer de ne pas hurler. Il ne se rappela pas de son rêve une fois éveillé, mais la douleur parcourait encore son corps fatigué ; il voulut crier, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il tâta maladroitement son front plein de sueur puis se mit à respirer avec difficulté.

Mai entendait des bruits étranges, Naru était encore éveillé ? Elle crut entendre des sanglots étouffés, elle abandonna rapidement l'idée, n'arrivant pas à imaginer son patron en larmes. Elle tendit l'oreille et remarqua une respiration saccadée et bruyante, elle s'assit dans son lit et vit son patron accourir vers l'extérieur de la pièce rapidement. Elle sortit de son lit tout aussi vite, trouvant soudain le courage d'affronter sa peur de l'obscurité, elle traversa la pièce et arriva dans le couloir blanc immaculé. Appuyé contre un mur, courbé et haletant, Naru tenait son visage en murmurant des choses étranges. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, inquiète de sa respiration sifflante et de son comportement surprenant.

« - Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? Proposa-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là toi ?

Mai parut tout d'abord blessée du ton de sa question, puis elle se radoucit.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, répondit-il.

Un bruit léger détourna leur attention, ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers un long couloir aux lumières clignotantes. Au bout du couloir, se trouvait une salle d'opérations, aux lumières éteintes et aux portes condamnées. Le soi-disant couple plissa les yeux, Mai pencha sa tête sur le côté. Naru continua de respirer bizarrement. Mai mit la main sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai l'impression … D'avoir-

Naru la coupa.

- Déjà vu ça …

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

Puis Naru détourna son regard et massa son épaule.

- Va te coucher, ordonna-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas un enfant, d'accord, mais moi je ne suis pas un chien, Oliver Davis !

Le professeur sembla ignorer la remarque et fit demi-tour vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Hé ! Naru, où vas-tu ? Tu ne sors pas tout de même ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu veux que je t'emmène en promenade ? Répondit-il avec cynisme.

- D'accord, fais ce que tu veux, crétin de scientifique ! »

Mai croisa les bras avec colère et retourna dans la chambre.

Elle s'assit dans son lit attendant le retour de Naru, oubliant sa peur pour une fois de plus, laisser place à la colère.

Elle attendit.

Encore.

Encore et encore.

Mais Naru n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Elle attendit dans ce noir, peu à peu, elle commençait à se morfondre.

Puis enfin, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, Naru passa devant le lit de Mai dans son état normal. Il ne lui adressa aucun regard. Ce fut au tour de Mai de se lever, elle alla voir de l'autre côté de la cloison bleue, Naru était allongé sur le côté, lui faisant dos. Elle secoua avec précaution son épaule.

« - Tu vas mieux ?

Naru tourna furtivement la tête vers elle.

- Oui, répondit-il sur un ton dénué d'émotion.

Mais Mai parut rassurée et sourit faiblement.

- Je suis rassurée, souffla-t-elle, bonne nuit. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais cela était évident.

L'assistante s'allongea dans son lit et se mit dans la même position que son patron, elle regarda le bouquet de fleurs de travers, les fleurs se fanaient-elles si rapidement d'habitude ?

Le lendemain fut la première visite de Masako, accompagnée du groupe. Elle arriva pâle et la tête ailleurs. A la vue des deux regards cernés de Naru et son assistante, Gene ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« - Oh, vous avez l'air fatigués … Vous avez fait une petite escapade nocturne ?

Il se mit à rire de plus belle, vite accompagné de Bou-san et de Yasuhara.

- Pas moi, répondit Mai de mauvaise humeur, par contre, mon cher patron a bien profité de l'air frais cette nuit.

Cette fois-ci, Gene se calma instantanément et regarda son frère avec un air mécontent. Naru se tourna vers Mai qui lui tira la langue, heureuse de sa victoire.

- Noll ! S'exclama son frère, on peut savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Naru se mit à parler anglais, seuls Lin et Gene réagirent, ils participèrent à la conversation alors que Madoka écoutait patiemment. Le professeur Davis dit quelque chose, puis le regard des trois autres participants se dirigea vers Mai.

Brusquement, Masako s'effondra au sol, Gene s'agenouilla près d'elle presque aussitôt. Si la situation n'avait pas été si critique, Mai aurait pu taquiner Gene avec sa réactivité surdéveloppée lorsqu'il s'agissait de Masako, tant pis, elle garderait ça pour plus tard.

Masako se releva tant bien que mal, toute blanche.

- Il y a un esprit ici. Et il est terrifiant. »

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de l'arc du Scalpel rouge !

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)

_Netphis3_


	9. Arc : Le scalpel rouge 2

_« - Recule ! Ne t'approche pas de nous ! S'écria une fillette, un bâtonnet de glace coincé entre ses deux lèvres roses._

_Ayako se recula doucement en baissant ses grands yeux d'enfant au sol. Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos avec timidité. Elle releva la tête avec un léger sourire et fit un pas vers le groupe de gamines. Ces dernières bondirent sur leurs pieds et reculèrent avec peur._

_- Je veux juste jouer avec vous, murmura Ayako en tremblotant._

_- On t'a dit de ne pas t'approcher de nous ! Ma maman m'a dit que tu étais bizarre et qu'il ne fallait pas approcher de toi ! Même la maîtresse elle dit que tu dois voir un psycho- euh …_

_- Psychologue, rectifia une autre fillette en mâchonnant sa friandise._

_- Ouais ! T'es trop bizarre, va-t-en ! On veut pas jouer avec toi !Et moi, mes parents m'ont dit que ta mère était bizarre aussi ! _

_Ayako se mit en colère en entendant sa mère être impliquée dans cette brochette d'insultes et de méchancetés. _

_- Ma mère n'est pas bizarre, elle est malade ! Cria la petite aux cheveux acajous._

_Il y eut un gloussement._

_- C'est pareil ! Ta mère est une folle ! Elle est bête euh~ ! Elle est bête euh~ ! Chantonna une des petites pestes. »_

_Les autres se mirent à chantonner avec elle, encerclant Ayako de gamineries, et autres mots blessants pour des enfants d'une dizaine d'années._

_La petite pleura sous les rires satisfaits des autres filles._

_

* * *

_

Ayako se massa l'arrête du nez, essayant de penser à autre chose, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle ; le groupe était resté dans le silence depuis l'intervention tremblante de Masako qui était pâle comme un linge. A ses côtés, Gene passait discrètement sa main derrière la médium et lui caressait le haut du dos ; elle ne disait rien, sa main cachée derrière sa manche. Bou-san paraissait pensif, incroyablement sérieux, ce qui étonna Ayako. John et Yasuhara semblaient réfléchir également, tandis que Mai fixait ses draps blancs sans un mot. Madoka, Lin et Naru parlaient en anglais en chuchotant, comme s'ils avaient peur de briser un silence de malaise.

Naru ferma brusquement son livre.

« - Pas question qu'on s'occupe de ce cas, déclara-t-il, on ne nous pas employés, de plus, les affaires des autres ne nous regardent pas.

- Tu ne penses pas que cela peut être dangereux pour les patients ? Intervint Madoka en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit Naru avec un tact habituel.

- Toujours aussi gentil, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Mai avec ironie.

Il l'ignora, préférant ne pas gaspiller sa salive à lui expliquer qu'il pouvait à tout moment baisser son salaire à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une remarque stupide. Il se contenta de lui adresser des yeux froids. Ayako ressenti comme un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, elle tourna sa tête vers la porte coulissante qui avait une petite fenêtre rectangulaire teintée. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce hublot l'intriguait, elle resta ainsi, yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte, mains tremblantes.

* * *

_Ayako dans son uniforme scolaire s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment des classes en reniflant. Elle balaya sa jupe plissée avec un geste rapide, essayant d'enlever la farine qui s'y était attachée. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux décoiffés, de la poudre blanche tomba à ses pieds. Elle frotta énergiquement sa joue blanche et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir cousu aux initiales de sa mère qu'elle serra dans la paume de sa main avant de s'essuyer les yeux. _

_Une trombe d'eau lui tomba sur la tête, ainsi qu'une série d'insultes et de moqueries, s'en suivit d'un coup sur la tête. La chose qui l'avait frappée roula devant elle, un saut, à présent vide. Ayako essayant tant que mal d'essorer ses habits et ses cheveux, étant moquée par les autres élèves, rejoignit sa classe._

_

* * *

_

_« - Ta mère va subir une grosse opération. » Lui avait simplement dit son père. Il lui avait juré qu'elle vivrait. Mais Ayako savait déjà que tout était trop tard, que tout était fini. Elle avait parlé avec l'arbre sacré, il lui avait dit que sa mère allait mourir. L'arbre avait eu raison, et sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle rentra de l'école._

_Son père, lui, ne semblait même pas être triste et il avait dit à sa fille très calmement que les derniers mots de sa mère étaient « Ayako, deviens médecin »._

_Mensonges._

_Heureusement, elle n'y crut pas une seule seconde._

_

* * *

_

Une ombre se colla brusquement contre la vitre, Ayako cria et bascula en arrière, tombant au sol. Le groupe la regarda de travers.

« - Tout … va bien, Ayako ? Demanda Bou-san avec hésitation.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua à fixer le hublot. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant désespérément Masako qui aurait pu renseigner le groupe sur la présence d'un quelconque esprit, mais elle s'était endormie dans le fauteuil adjacent au lit de Naru.

- Hé, tu deviens vraiment sourde ces temps-ci, vieille miko, répéta Bou-san en espérant la faire réagir.

A son plus grand étonnement, elle semblait loin d'écouter ses remarques ou de formuler une réplique cinglante. La miko avait retourné sa tête vers le hublot, mais il n'y avait plus personne ; elle se leva et accourut à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Hé, Ayako ! Appela Bou-san qui se lança à sa poursuite.

* * *

Naru, qui avait fermé son livre, plaça son regard sur Mai qui semblait étrange, encore une fois. Il savait qu'elle faisait des rêves comme lui, qu'elle avait encore peur, disons tout simplement que ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Ce qui l'ennuyait plus, c'était sa capacité à être dans un état second dès lors qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment ; c'était comme si elle était devenue plus sensible à ce qui l'entourait. Il regarda dans quelle posture elle se tenait ; maintenant ses bras, fixant du vide, tremblait de tous ses membres ; voilà qui était mauvais signe.

Elle se leva soudainement, en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans ses draps blancs, puis, elle resta debout sans rien faire d'autre. Paralysée, elle ne bougeait plus.

- Mauvais pressentiment ? Demanda Naru qui s'était placé derrière elle.

- Non, mais … pendant un instant j'ai cru, elle se stoppa et releva les yeux vers son patron.

- Quoi ? Questionna Gene qui s'était ajouté à la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus, murmura-t-elle, je deviens … folle ?

Elle rit nerveusement avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Naru ne répondit pas et continua de fixer son assistante. Il plissa les yeux, ne la trouvant pas normale.

Et il avait raison d'en douter.

- Il va mourir, prononça-t-elle en pointant du doigt un patient qui dormait.

- Mai-chan ? … Questionna Gene.

Naru agrippa le bras de Mai et l'approcha de son visage ; elle n'eut strictement aucune réaction. Il l'approcha encore un peu plus, mais elle continua de le fixer d'un air neutre.

- Nous allons mourir, nous aussi, commença-t-elle, c'est notre punition.

Naru eut un léger mouvement de recul devant l'affirmation de son assistante. On entendit un cri étouffé, Masako se couvrait la bouche de ses deux mains, l'air affolée.

- Elle est possédée ! S'écria Masako.

Lin, qui était déjà debout, se précipita vers la jeune fille.

Elle eut le temps de sourire étrangement avant de cogner sa tête contre celle de son patron, inconsciente. Gene devait avouer il eut été resté quelque peu perplexe devant la scène qui faisait de son frère l'acteur principal ; d'ailleurs il ne fut pas le seul, puisque Lin s'était tout simplement arrêté de courir vers le prétendu couple. Naru resta quelques secondes interloqué de son geste involontaire avant de poser maladroitement son assistante sur son matelas. Il fit semblant de rien, simulant le fait d'ignorer que le front de Mai était tombé par inadvertance sur ses lèvres. Masako lui sauva la mise en déclarant :

- Je suppose, que l'on prend cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que même nos vies sont en jeu.

- Je me demande, commença Gene en parlant tout bas, pourquoi nous devons recevoir une punition … »

* * *

« - Hé ! Ayako ! Hurla Bou-san en secouant les bras dans tous les sens, tu peux me dire ce que tu as ?

Elle ne l'écoutait malheureusement pas, guidée par la silhouette qu'elle voyait dans les couloirs, elle tira sur une porte coulissante.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre individuelle, une jeune femme était assise dans son lit, calme et avait relevé la tête lorsque les deux exorcistes étaient entrés. Ayako se ressaisit brusquement.

- Ah, désolé, vraiment désolé, on s'est trompé de chambre, marmonna Bou-san.

La jeune femme regarda Ayako de travers et écarquilla les yeux.

- Matsuzaki Ayako ? Prononça-t-elle.

Ayako sourit et accourut vers la jeune femme.

- Hana ! S'écria-t-elle en riant, mon Dieu ! Cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vue ! 6 ans ? 7 ans ?

La dénommée Hana hocha la tête en riant.

- Vous … Vous connaissez ? Articula le moine.

Ayako se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éclatant.

- Elle est la première amie que j'ai eu ! »

* * *

« - Si vous oubliez vos rêves en ce moment, c'est parce que vous êtes fatigués, répéta Gene pour la énième fois à son frère.

- Peut être mais, tout cela est étrange ; cet hôpital n'avait aucun problème, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, Mai et moi faisons des rêves dont on ne se rappelle de rien ; Mai vient de se faire posséder, elle nous a menacés de mort.

Naru allait continuer, mais son frère prit sa main.

- Petit frère, tu dois te reposer maintenant ; Madoka et Yasuhara sont déjà partis faire des recherches, Lin, Masako-chan et moi, nous allons examiner ce couloir dont tu nous avais parlé tout à l'heure. Sois tranquille, on te ramènera des informations, patron !

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de sortir accompagné du chinois et de la médium.

Naru ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant, il se mit sur le côté et posa sa joue sur son édredon, fixant son assistante qui ne s'était toujours pas éveillée. Il serra son poing ; il savait que Mai était tout aussi éprouvée que lui, et que la fatigue pouvait donner lieu à des accidents.

Une silhouette attira son attention. Un homme, le patient désigné par Mai comme étant le prochain à mourir se tenait devant le lit des deux chercheurs. Il fixait Naru d'un air impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Naru avec agacement.

L'homme lui sourit étrangement, de la même manière que son assistante l'avait fait. Naru se leva de son lit et fit un pas vers le patient.

- Que ceci vous serve d'exemple, grinça l'homme.

- Comment ? Demanda Naru en soulevant un sourcil.

- La prochaine à mourir est une amie retrouvée.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je veux vous montrer que je tiens mes promesses, et que ceux qui doivent mourir ; meurent. »

* * *

Ayako traversa la rue en fredonnant une chanson. Elle compta avec ses doigts le nombre d'articles achetés, parcourant du regard ses paquets et ses sacs remplis de vêtements et d'accessoires. Elle émit un petit rire satisfait avant de franchir le trottoir. Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement. Au milieu du passage piéton presque vide, gisait un de ses sacs en carton. Elle se précipita au beau milieu de la route et se pencha pour ramasser son paquet. Elle sourit de soulagement.

« - Ah, te voilà », chantonna-t-elle.

Ayako se releva et sursauta, entendant le bruit désagréable de crissements de pneus et de klaxon ; une voiture fonçait droit sur elle.

* * *

« - Vous êtes en phase terminale, je suis désolé, murmura le docteur Matsuzaki.

- Mais … Ce n'est pas possible ! Je .. Je vais mourir ? Ce n'est pas possible enfin, je me sens plutôt bien aujourd'hui et …

- Vous allez mourir, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, je suis désolé.

Le patient attrapa la blouse blanche du docteur en pleurant.

- S'il vous plaît ! Faîtes quelque chose ! Je .. Euh, je vais vous payer plus ! Beaucoup plus ! S'il vous plaît soignez moi ! Sauvez-moi ! Sensei !

Le docteur se retourna vers lui avec un semblant d'agacement.

- Soit, combien me donneriez-vous ? »

* * *

« - Ah, ce n'est que toi, marmonna Bou-san.

Ayako bondit sur ses deux pieds, rouge de colère.

- Comment ça 'ce n'est que toi' ? Tu as failli me tuer ! Sale crétin ! Faux moine ! J'ai failli mourir, tu te rends compte ?

- Hep hep, une minute, ce n'est pas ma faute, et d'ailleurs tu as de la chance que je sois bon conducteur ; tu as déboulé de nulle part et tu t'es pratiquement jetée sous ma voiture ! Le feu pour piétions était rouge, vieille miko.

- 'Un bon conducteur' ? Tu veux rire j'espère ! Et je suis juste allée récupérer mon sac ! D'ailleurs, regardes ! Tu as à moitié roulé dessus, imbécile !

- Fais plus attention, sale vieille ! Si cela aurait été un autre conducteur, il t'aurait sûrement écrasé ! D'ailleurs, je commence à le regretter ! Je viens de te sauver la vie tout de même …

- Me sauver la vie ? Arrête de plaisanter, et je ne suis pas vieille !

Elle le frappa avec son sac à main.

- Tu agis comme une vieille. »

* * *

« - Quel crétin ce patient …Comme si avec de l'argent on pouvait faire des miracles, se moqua le docteur Matsuzaki.

L'autre docteur sourit malicieusement en feuilletant un paquet de billets.

- Moi, le seul miracle que je vois, c'est l'apparition d'une piscine au milieu de mon jardin ! »

Le docteur Matsuzaki rit de plus belle.

Ils entendirent un cri et accoururent à l'extérieur de la réserve.

« - Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois te payer une glace ? Ronchonna Bou-san en cherchant dans son porte feuille de la petite monnaie.

Ayako esquissa un sourire de victoire.

- Parce que tu as failli me tuer, et que tu as roulé sur mon sac Shiseido !

- Tu pourrais me payer une glace, toi aussi, marmonna Bou-san.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ce sac a peut être abîmé mes pneus …

Ayako lui donna une petite tape sur le front en soupirant. Il parut surpris lorsqu'elle sortit de son porte monnaie quelques pièces et qu'elle lui tendit une glace.

- On est quittes, sourit Ayako.

Bou-san sourit aussi avant de prendre la glace.

Puis il grimaça.

- Je déteste les glaces à la fraise ! S'écria-t-il.

- Arg ! Tu m'énerve ! Sale moine !

- A quel genre d'homme tu offres de la glace à la fraise ?

- Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu n'aimes pas ?

Elle lui prit la glace des mains et la plaqua contre sa figure. La boule de glace s'écrasa contre le visage dégoûté du moine. Ayako ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- … Tu vas me le payer, vieille miko ! » S'écria-t-il en commençant à la poursuivre en courant dans tout le parc.

* * *

_« - Dis-moi, vieil arbre, commença Ayako en frottant son uniforme scolaire, pourquoi je suis la seule à te parler ?_

_- Parce que tu es spéciale._

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'être spéciale ! On me prend pour une folle ! Pleurnicha-t-elle._

_Le camphrier ne répondit rien. Ayako sécha ses larmes._

_- Qui va bientôt mourir ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se reprendre._

_- le patient atteint de cancer, de la chambre 207. _

_Ayako baissa la tête, triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ce patient. Même lorsqu'elle en parlait à ses parents, ils l'avait prise pour une folle._

_- Oui, il va mourir », répéta l'arbre._


	10. Arc : Le scalpel rouge 3

« - Tu me nettoieras ma voiture, vieille miko.

- C'est toi qui m'a mis le reste de glace dans mes cheveux ! Et je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de l'état de mes vêtements ! » Rétorqua Ayako en grimaçant devant ses cheveux au goût vanille.

Le moine bouddhiste ne répondit pas et démarra le contact, Ayako l'observa un instant avant de détourné le regard. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'hôpital, non, elle ne le voulait plus. Voir son père la mépriser chaque jour où elle y mettait les pieds, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle repensa vaguement à la silhouette qui l'avait attirée jusqu'à dans la chambre de son amie, Hana. Elle ne l'avait plus revue après, cette silhouette l'avait conduite jusqu'à son amie et avait disparut. Il y avait des phénomènes étranges là-bas, ça elle le savait. Elle avait peur de retrouver ses sensations d'enfance, lorsqu'elle parlait à cette arbre, elle ressentait à la fois puissance et peine. A chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté de cette arbre, elle se sentait violemment attirée à lui, presque contrôlée. Et comme à chaque fois, elle renonçait à la tentation immense ; cette arbre était peut être sacré, mais c'était le seul avec qui elle pouvait réellement parler ; et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas un simple arbre sacré.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Dit soudainement l'homme en se grattant le crâne.

Naru parut surpris, la seconde d'avant, l'homme en face de lui avait été en train de le menacer de mort ; puis en une fraction de seconde, il était redevenu tout à fait normal. Naru arqua un sourcil, sachant que le jeu ne venait que de commencer. Il eut raison de penser ainsi.

Une jeune femme déambula dans la chambre en courant, vêtue d'une simple robe clinique, un scalpel à la main. Elle se plaça derrière l'homme avec une rapidité déconcertante, et avant même que Naru ne puisse bouger, la jeune femme poignarda l'homme avec le scalpel.

L'homme cria, puis tomba face au sol, aux pieds de Naru. La jeune femme n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec lui, car elle continua à le frapper avec le couteau, aspergeant Naru de petites gouttes rouges. L'homme était mort, il ne bougeait plus, du moins en dehors des coups que donnait la jeune femme, il ne bougeait plus, ne se débattait plus. Naru était paralysé, regardant ce spectacle sanglant auquel il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Soudain, la femme se reprit, elle lâcha le scalpel brusquement et regarda ses mains pleines de liquide rougeâtre. Elle se mit à trembler de toutes parts, elle marmonna des choses, écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle hurla.

* * *

« - Tu vas bien ? Demanda une énième fois Gene en se penchant vers son frère assis sur son lit.

Naru hocha légèrement la tête en soupirant.

Mai, qui s'était éveillée peu de temps après l'accident, s'assit à côté de son patron. Comme il n'eut aucune réaction, elle voulut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il se leva rapidement et alla parler à Lin en anglais. Mai, qui était restée la main levée, l'abaissa lentement en faisant la mine déçue. Gene lui fit un sourire désolé avant de prendre part à la conversation du chinois et de son frère jumeau. Naru soupira avant de faire face au reste du groupe qui avait baissé la tête.

- Il y a bien quelque chose ici, c'est une certitude. Et il s'en prend à nous, je vous demanderai à tous d'être prudent.

- Les plus exposés sont Mai-chan et toi, rectifia Gene, étant donné que vous ne savez pas vous défendre, il faudrait peut être organiser des tours de ronde et- …

Gene fut coupé par le bruit brusque et soudain de la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un coup sec. Le docteur Matsuzaki apparut, les sourcils froncés, le mécontentement dessiné sur son visage. Il pointa du doigt le groupe entier.

- Vous avez fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'adressa à Naru, ce n'est pas ma patiente qui l'a tué, mais vous !

Naru ne répondit rien, Gene se plaça devant lui.

- Retirez ce que vous venez de dire ! Cracha Gene, c'est votre patiente la coupable !

Le docteur baissa les yeux.

- C'était ma patiente, rectifia-t-il, elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque quelques minutes plus tard.

Naru releva la tête avec brusquerie vers le docteur, se rappelant des paroles de l'homme qui avait été possédé « la prochaine à mourir est une amie retrouvée » ; était-ce cette jeune femme ?

- Quel était le nom de cette jeune femme ? Questionna Naru.

La docteur fit mine de réfléchir.

- Onoda Hana, dit-il enfin.

Ayako couvrit sa bouche avec ses deux mains, étouffant un cri de surprise. Bou-san la regarda un instant, hésitant à la prendre dans ses bras ou à lui tapoter le dos ; il retint la seconde option. Le mascara d'Ayako coula doucement sur ses joues, sentant la main du vieux moine dans son dos, elle trembla légèrement avant de sangloter et de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Bou-san qui continuait à tapoter, mal à l'aise.

Le docteur regarda rapidement sa fille avant de reprendre un air fâché vers le patron du groupe.

- Je sais que c'est vous, vous voulez vous venger et vous avez mis une malédiction sur mon hôpital, hurla-t-il.

- Je croyais que vous pensiez que les esprits n'étaient que pacotilles, répondit calmement Naru.

- Vous avez fait ça pour me ruiner, continua le docteur sans prendre compte de la réponse du Davis, à cause de vous et de vos esprits mon hôpital ne va plus attirer assez de patients !

Gene rit légèrement.

- De clients vous voulez dire ? Rétorqua-t-il.

- De quoi parlez-vous jeune homme ?

- Allons, allons, on a découvert des choses assez intéressantes sur vous, Sensei~, chantonna Gene.

Le docteur devint soudain nerveux et Ayako l'interrogea du regard.

- Vous n'allez rien dire, n'est-il pas ? Rétorqua le médecin en tremblant.

Ayako s'avança vers son père en essuyant ses larmes vivement.

- Rien dire sur quoi ? Tu nous as caché quelque chose ? A moi et maman ?

Il ne répondit rien et elle parut choquée.

- Débarrassez-moi de ces trucs, marmonna le docteur, faîtes partir ces … 'mauvais esprits' …

Gene parut quelque peu amusé de la scène, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche et un autre pointé vers le ciel.

- 'Débarrassez-m'en, s'il vous plaît', reprit Gene avec un sourire de petit diable.

Le docteur retint sa colère devant l'insolence du gamin devant lui.

- S'il vous plaît, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Gene se mit à sourire encore plus, prenant un malin plaisir à son petit jeu. Il mit une main derrière son oreille.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu, ajouta-t-il toujours avec ce sourire démoniaque.

Naru souffla et mit une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ça suffit, Gene.

- Pas juste~ …

Il fit une moue blessée avant de rire doucement.

- Nous acceptons votre offre, commença Naru, après tout, nos vies sont en jeu. »

* * *

« - Il a quelque chose de spécial cet arbre ?

Ayako fit volte-face rapidement.

- Ah, c'est toi, Houshou … Oui, il est spécial cet arbre.

Le moine arqua un sourcil et s'assit à côté de la miko sur le capot de sa voiture, il lui tendit une canette.

- Tiens, jus de pomme, tu aimes, hein ? Dit-il en souriant.

Ayako prit la canette, sceptique.

- Pas trop, mais bon, on va faire avec, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le moine fronça ses sourcils.

- Ce que tu es difficile ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant sa canette de thé.

- Tu parles pour toi !

Ayako jeta un rapide coup d'œil au moine prenant une gorgée de thé, elle lui arracha la canette des mains et la porta à sa bouche. Bou-san parut choqué.

- Hé ! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? S'écria-t-il.

- Je préfère le thé, répondit-elle simplement avant de reprendre une gorgée du délicieux liquide.

Le moine ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de boire le jus de pomme. Il suivit le regard de la miko qui était dirigé vers le camphrier qui se tenait une dizaine de mètres plus loin devant eux. Il reposa son regard sur le visage de la prêtresse shintoïste qui paraissait hypnotisée par l'arbre sacré. Il repensa soudain à l'affaire Yoshimi, où elle avait parlé d'un arbre avec qui elle discutait des morts.

- C'est cet arbre là avec qui tu conversais étant petite ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oui, répondit la miko après un temps d'hésitation.

- Tu lui parles encore ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur.

Bou-san tourna lentement la tête vers Ayako qui avait abaissé la tête, fixant la canette vide entre ses mains frêles.

- Peur de quoi ?

- J'ai cessé de lui parler après qu'il ai annoncé la mort de ma propre mère.

Il y eut un blanc.

Bou-san était hésitant.

- Elle est morte ?

- Oui, tous ceux dont les noms sont cités par cet arbre, meurent. Il a toujours raison et ne se trompe jamais.

Il ne répondit rien.

- J'ai peur de savoir si d'autres personnes qui me sont chères vont encore mourir, comme ma mère, ou Hana ; ces personnes m'étaient proches et je les aimais très fort et …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, submergée par un sanglot énorme. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, elle serra la canette dans sa main.

- Si tu as peur, je peux venir avec toi, déclara Bou-san.

Elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

- Non, je ne veux pas y aller, trembla-t-elle.

Bou-san passa sa main dans son dos, puis il sourit.

- Tu penses qu'un arbre peut me mettre au tapis ? Dit-il.

Cette remarque fit sourire Ayako. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Essaye déjà d'arriver jusqu'à l'arbre sans te casser la figure. » Rétorqua-t-elle en riant doucement.

* * *

« - Mai, je t'avais demandé de placer l'étagère ici, soupira Naru en pointant du doigt un coin de la pièce blanche.

- Pardon, pardon, grogna Mai, pourquoi je dois faire tout ça ?

- Parce que tu es mon assistante.

- Mais je suis aussi hospitalisée ! Tu as l'air de l'avoir oublié, Davis !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Mai, répondit Naru en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Mai grogna une nouvelle fois avant d'essayer de déplacer l'étagère sous l'œil attentif et sévère de son adorable patron. Lorsqu'elle toucha l'étagère, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'elle eut fait était lors de l'affaire précédente. Elle frissonna et son visage se décomposa, des images lui revinrent ; Yukino, Honma-sensei, Takasugi-sensei, le noir, les doigts, la main, Toshio, la douleur, la peur. Sans qu'elle eut le temps de faire quelque chose, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosées. Yasuhara s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

- Mai-san, vous allez bien ?

Mai hocha la tête en faisant tomber les petites perles d'eau sur le sol. Naru la décala sur le côté, lui adressant un air quelconque.

- Je crois que je vais devoir le faire moi-même, dit-il.

Mai baissa la tête, marmonnant un léger 'désolée' puis, Yasuhara la dirigea vers une chaise où elle s'affala avec soulagement pendant que Naru déplaçait l'étagère.

Masako et Mai relevèrent la tête presque eu même moment, fixant le plafond d'une drôle de manière. Les autres membres présents les regardèrent étrangement.

Gene s'approcha de Masako et lui sourit adorablement.

- Masako-chan, tu as quelque chose ?

Elle lui agrippa le bras, cette soudaine prise de contact physique le surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu plus vers elle. La médium le regarda avec peur.

- Un esprit ; une femme arrive, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

Gene recula sous l'étonnement et sentit la poigne maladroite de la médium se serrer sur son avant bras.

Son attention se dirigea vers Mai qui s'était levée de la chaise comme un diable à ressort. Elle fixa aussi le plafond, puis la lumière se mit à clignoter donnant une atmosphère inquiétante.

Naru observa le visage pâle de son assistante avec attention. Il se déplaça rapidement en sa direction.

- Mai, réussit-il à prononcer.

Elle baissa sa tête et montra son beau visage déformé par une expression d'horreur. Elle se mit à hurler et à s'agenouiller. Masako tomba à genoux au sol.

- Elle est possédée … »

Mai se mit à rouler dans tous les sens, hurlant à la mort, elle se recroquevilla en criant sa douleur devant des membres décontenancés.

* * *

_« - Ta mère va mourir, déclara la voix de l'arbre._

_Ayako sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle se retrouva au pied de l'arbre, les yeux larmoyants._

_- Ton père va la tuer, ajouta l'arbre._

_Ayako releva des yeux pleins de colère._

_- Tu as tort ! Tu as tort ! C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! C'est un mensonge ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Maman ne peut pas mourir ! Elle ne va pas mourir ! Non, tu as tort ! Espèce de menteur ! _

_- Je ne mens jamais, elle va mourir._

_- Non ! Hurla Ayako._

_Elle éclata en sanglots, libérant sa peine et sa peur, sa souffrance et son désespoir. Devant l'arbre qui semblait ignorant._

_- Si. »_

_

* * *

_

Naru s'était accroupi et avait attrapé les épaules de Mai, essayant de contrôler ses hurlements et son affolement. Masako, malgré sa peur, s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda la médium.

Mai eut un rire étrange.

- Je suis la sorcière maudite, la sorcière maudite, se mit-elle à chanter et à rire étrangement.

Les membres se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Naru avait pratiquement les sourcils emmêlés tellement ils étaient froncés.

- Je suis la terrible sorcière maudite, continua Mai, la fée des bois effrayants et des rivières de sang …

Gene se pencha au dessus de la possédée à son tour.

- Tu n'es pas une sorcière, dit-il en souriant.

Elle parut terriblement en colère et projeta le Davis contre l'étagère fraîchement déplacée.

- Je suis la sorcière maudite ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle s'évanouit, et Gene ne se releva pas.

- Elle est partie », déclara Masako qui se déplaçait pour voir Gene.

Le moine et la prêtresse se plantèrent devant l'arbre, Ayako se sentait attirée, terriblement aimantée. Elle jeta un regard apeuré au moine qui lui prit la main en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Elle sentait de nouveau le courage couler dans ses veines.

La paume de sa main caressa l'écorce de l'arbre vieillissent.

« - Cela fait si longtemps, Ayako, résonna une voix.

Ayako parut surprise mais ne s'arrêta pas.

- Le prochain à mourir est un meurtrier haï.

Ayako retira brusquement sa main, repoussa le moine un peu plus loin et partit en courant.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'intention du moine qui était complètement perdu.

* * *

_« - Anesthésiez-la, ordonna un homme en blouse blanche._

_L'aiguille traversa la chair de Gene qui retint un cri de douleur. Il voulait s'enfuir, loin de ces horribles hommes effrayants. On le maintenait fermement contre cette table froide et dure. _

_Il le croyaient endormi, pourtant il sentait tout ce qu'on lui faisait, tout ce qu'on disait._

_La douleur du scalpel ouvrant sa peau le fit bouger violemment dans un spasme puissant, il courut jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'opération pour en sortir, sentant le sang couler le long de sa jambe. Il hurla, tambourina la porte coupe-feu fermée à clé. Les infirmiers accoururent vers lui et le saisirent. Enfonçant une nouvelle fois la piqûre dans son dos lui causant un pleur infernal. Ils le plaquèrent contre la table avec force._

_- Vous pouvez commencer l'opération, déclara l'homme en blouse tâchée de son sang._

_- Non ! Cria Gene qui était conscient._

_- Détendez-vous, nous vous sauverons. » Murmura un docteur qui n'était pas du tout persuadant._

_Il hurla une nouvelle fois._


	11. Arc : Le scalpel rouge 4

Lorsque Gene ouvrit ses yeux mouillés, il rencontra le visage inquiet de la médium au-dessus de lui. Elle sourit légèrement et passa sur son front un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau fraîche. Il grimaça, se rappelant de la douleur incroyable de son rêve. Il se mit à pleurer. Masako le regarda avec malaise, puis caressa ses cheveux doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait sur les genoux d'une fille, et de pleurer pour un cauchemar ; il se sentait vraiment gêné, mais il ne pouvait contenir ses larmes. La main qui frottait ses cheveux l'apaisait. Les pleurs stoppèrent et il s'endormit comme un bébé.

Lorsque Gene ouvrit ses yeux mouillés, il rencontra le visage hautain de la médium à côté de lui. Il se releva avec difficulté et regarda autour de lui ; il était sur le lit d'hôpital de son frère, dans le lit adjacent au sien, dormait profondément Mai. Il se frotta la tête et grimaça de douleur. Puis il regarda la médium qui le fixait sans expression.

« - Cela fait plus de 5 heures qui vous dormez, Gene-san, déclara-t-elle.

Gene la regarda de travers, ne l'avait-elle pas consolé quelques temps auparavant ? Il plissa les yeux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il se résigna. Cela devait être un rêve. A cette pensée, il rougit faiblement, faire des rêves de ce genre, ce n'était pas vraiment son style, mais devant l'actuel air de la jeune fille, il en déduit que cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, point.

Il releva la tête et fit un sourire étincelant.

- Masako-chan ? Tu as veillé sur moi pendant que je dormais ? C'est très gentil de ta part~ !

La médium mit sa manche de kimono devant sa bouche.

- C'est Hara-san, rappela-t-elle, n'allez pas croire que je l'ai fait pour vous, Naru m'a demandé de vous surveiller, vous et Mai. N'allez pas vous imaginez des choses, Gene-san.

Gene prit un air faussement étonné.

- Je ne m'imagine rien, Masako-chan~ !

Masako renonça à le reprendre cette fois-ci également, elle tourna la tête vivement et fit mine d'aller s'occuper de Mai. Lorsqu'elle fut dos à lui, elle sortit discrètement le gant de toilette légèrement mouillé de la manche de son kimono, et le cacha autre part pour que le Davis ne tombe pas dessus ; par chance, il n'insista pas.

Elle regarda Mai avec inquiétude, elle ne s'était toujours pas éveillée, et elle semblait faire un cauchemar effrayant, exactement comme le Davis une heure auparavant.

Elle sentit un souffle dans son cou.

- Où sont les autres ? Questionna Gene au creux de son oreille.

Masako sursauta et recula immédiatement de deux mètres. Gene se mit à rire.

- Gene-san ! Ne me faîtes pas peur ainsi, cria-t-elle.

Gene lui tira la langue avec un air enfantin. Masako essaya de rester calme.

- Ils sont à la base, répondit-elle, tout le monde s'inquiète car Mai ne se réveille pas depuis qu'elle a été possédée, elle semble faire des cauchemars. Naru nous a dit que lui et Mai faisaient des rêves et qu'ils ne s'en rappelaient plus.

Gene reprit un air sérieux.

- Oui, Noll m'en a parlé, le fait qu'ils ne se rappellent de rien est dû au fait qu'ils sont fatigués mentalement après l'affaire de l'internat Shoucho … Il m'a aussi dit qu'il se sentait épuisé, lorsqu'ils dorment, c'est comme si ils ne se reposaient pas du tout et qu'ils étaient toujours exposés au stress ; Noll a peur que Mai ne se fatigue de trop, lui-même a du mal à rester calme et à ne pas s'énerver, il pense que Mai va bientôt craquer si l'on ne fait rien.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'assistante marmonner dans son sommeil.

- De plus, continua Masako, Ayako dit avoir vu une silhouette il n'y a pas si longtemps, et moi je ressens de plus en plus souvent la présence d'une femme, la même qui a possédé Mai.

- La sorcière maudite ? Demanda Gene.

Masako acquiesça rapidement.

- Je me demande, dans quel état va se réveiller Mai. » Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_« - Dis père, commença Ayako, maman n'est pas folle, hein ?_

_Le père regarda sa fille avec un air attristé._

_- Si, elle est folle. »_

_

* * *

_

Bou-san regarda Ayako se ronger les ongles nerveusement, il soupira et tenta une nouvelle fois de communiquer avec la miko.

« - Hé, la vieille, depuis quand tu te ronges les ongles ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et ne lui adressa aucun regard. Elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle regarda sa main, se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit l'arbre, que le meurtrier haï mourra ; elle savait de qui il s'agissait ; elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt lui aussi. Elle serait une fois de plus toute seule.

Une main lui saisit l'épaule.

- Hé ! Tu vas me répondre ? Dit Bou-san.

Ayako le regarda de travers puis lui fit enlever sa main de son épaule.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna du moine.

- Tu ne vas me répliquer quelque chose de piquant ? S'indigna Bou-san, t'es bizarre, vieille miko !

Lui répliquer quelque chose de piquant ? Oui, en fait, ça lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est pas ma faute le truc d'hier soir, commença Bou-san.

Yasuhara souleva un sourcil en souriant de travers.

Ayako ne dit rien.

- En plus, j'ai été gentil avec toi, continua le moine.

Ayako se retourna vivement.

- Tu m'as forcée ! Tu savais très bien que je ne voulais pas ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Yasuhara mit sa main devant sa bouche, John les toisa avec un regard étrange, tandis que Lin, Madoka et Naru les fixaient étrangement.

Bou-san sembla deviner ce qu'ils pensaient tous, il devint rouge vif.

- Euh, non ! Ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est pas ce que vous pensez, se défendit Bou-san en secouant ses mains devant lui.

Les autres n'étaient pas dupes.

- Je vous jure, j'ai rien fait !Enfin, … Nous n'avons rien fait !

Ils semblaient encore tous dubitatifs. Naru soupira.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter vos scènes de ménages, déclara-t-il.

Bou-san se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant d'exaspération. Ayako, elle, semblait ne pas avoir été avec le reste du groupe lors de ces quelques minutes ; comme si elle avait été dans une autre dimension, en tout cas, elle ne sembla pas avoir remarqué la connotation de sa conversation avec le moine, qui continuait désespérément de s'expliquer au reste du groupe.

L'attention d'Ayako fut dirigée vers l'embrasure de la porte.

Une ombre.

Une silhouette qu'elle connaissait.

La même silhouette.

Elle courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec brusque. Elle déambula dans les couloirs et partit en courant.

- Ayako ? »

Le moine grimaça et courut à sa poursuite.

* * *

_« - Maman va mourir, dit Ayako en pleurant, l'arbre sacré me l'a dit ! _

_Le père gifla sa fille._

_- Ne dis pas d'idioties ! Cet arbre sacré, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Tu veux me rendre fou moi aussi ? »_

_

* * *

_

« - Masako-chan ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va, j'ai juste cru qu'elle était encore apparue quelque part dans l'hôpital, répondit-elle en cachant la moitié de sa figure derrière sa manche de kimono.

- Ne te fatigue pas trop à vouloir essayer de communiquer avec elle, déclara Gene sérieusement ; malheureusement, il ne le resta plus très longtemps, puisqu'il ajouta :

- Je serais obligé de m'occuper de toi.

Il voulut baiser sa main, mais elle la retira rapidement et l'envoya dans la figure de Gene.

Ce dernier se couvrit l'œil de sa main gauche.

- Ah, Masako-chan, tu as mis ton doigt dans mon oeil ! ~ … »

Elle l'ignora.

* * *

Le docteur Matsuzaki marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs blancs, main dans la poche, stylo dans l'autre, classeur en main. Il s'arrêta net.

Il se retourna.

Personne.

« - J'aurais juré … »

Il secoua sa tête et se gratta le crâne.

Il se remit à marcher.

Sifflotant.

* * *

_« - Ayako, ma chérie, déclara madame Matsuzaki en caressant les cheveux de sa fille, l'arbre sacré ne peut pas parler, c'est impossible._

_- Mais maman ! Il m'a vraiment parlé ! _

_- Tu as dû rêver ma pauvre enfant …_

_- Je te le jure maman ! _

_- Ne jure pas à tort et à travers, enfin, gronda la mère, et puis en plus tu- …_

_Le pied de la mère glissa sur une marche, elle dévala les escaliers._

_- Maman ! »_

_

* * *

_

« - Ayako ? Tu l'as encore vue ? Demanda Bou-san.

La miko passa sa main sur son front et s'appuya contre le mur blanc. Elle hocha la tête.

Le moine reprit son souffle.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais vu, enfin, ce que t'avait dit l'arbre.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Le moine se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

- Hé ! T'es vraiment pénible, tu sais ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais quoi, commença Bou-san, je viens de réaliser que ça ne sert à rien de m'inquiéter pour toi, d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

Ayako lui adressa un regard plein de colère.

- Oui, moi aussi je me le demande !

Le moine serra son poing et sa mâchoire.

- Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?

- Oui.

- Ok, d'accord.

- Très bien.

- Oui.

- Bien. »

* * *

_« - Elle a subi un traumatisme crânien très important, elle a sans doute perdu la mémoire, voire pire, elle peu perdre la raison._

_Le docteur Matsuzaki tomba à genoux._

_Ayako se mit à pleurer._

_- Tout ça à cause de ce fichu arbre ! » Hurla le père._

_

* * *

_

Le docteur Matsuzaki regarda sa montre.

Il marcha en direction de la salle d'opération.

Il soupira.

* * *

Gene frotta son œil en grimaçant. Masako, dos à lui, émit un petit sourire satisfait.

« - Vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de moi, Gene-san, rassurez-vous.

- … Je suis rassuré, crois-moi Masako-chan.

Masako se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

- Gene-san, commença-t-elle, où est Mai ?

Gene se redressa vivement.

- Quoi ? »

* * *

On saisit l'épaule du docteur Matsuzaki.

Il se retourna en sursautant.

« - Ah, nom de Dieu ! Ce n'est que vous, apprentie exorciste de pacotille !

Voyant que la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ne répondait rien, il la secoua doucement.

- Hé ! Fillette !

La jeune fille releva la tête, arpentant un sourire forcé.

- Le meurtrier haï doit mourir. »

* * *

Gene et Masako arrivèrent en trombe dans la base, essoufflés

Naru toisa son frère en arquant un sourcil.

« - Ne deviez-vous pas vous occuper de Mai ? Demanda-t-il.

Gene arbora un air paniqué, cela inquiéta Naru.

- Justement, vous ne l'auriez pas vue par hasard ?

Naru lâcha le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains et attrapa son frère par le col.

- Eugène, que faisais-tu bon sang pour la perdre de vue ? Elle dormait ! Je vous aviez juste demandé de surveillez une fillette, vous ne pouvez même pas le faire ?

Gene parut mal à l'aise.

Masako attrapa la manche du professeur Davis.

- C'est ma faute, Naru, pas celle de Gene-san.

Il fusilla Masako du regard avant de lâcher son frère. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver lorsqu'il était fatigué. Il arbora une mine désolée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous ? Allez la chercher ! Aboya Naru.

Le groupe s'exécuta.

Un cri perçant retentit.

- C'est … Mai-chan ? »

* * *

Ayako et Bou-san arrivèrent les premiers aux côtés de la jeune assistante. Ils la trouvèrent accroupie à côté d'un corps. Ayako écarquilla ses yeux marrons.

« - Père ? Mai ? Appela-t-elle.

- Jou-chan ? …

Mai releva la tête, en larmes.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je le jure ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ayako se précipita vers son père qui était allongé au sol, inconscient. Bou-san avait la bouche bée lorsqu'il vit que Mai tenait encore dans ses mains une barre de fer.

- Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était comme ça et j'avais la barre pointée vers sa tête et …

- Mai ?

Le moine se retourna vers le reste du groupe.

- Ah, vous voilà, Mai a …

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ayako secoua son père.

- Vite ! Appelez un médecin ! Cria-t-elle.

- Mai, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Naru.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai rien fait ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

- Si, apparemment tu as fait quelque chose, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer, rétorqua Naru en haussant le ton de sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Pleura Mai, je vous le jure, ce n'était pas moi !

Tout ce que voulait éviter Naru venait de se produire. Il commençait à s'énerver lui aussi.

- Occupez-vous du docteur, commença-t-il entre ses dents, moi et Mai, on va prendre l'air.

- Quoi ? S'exclama son frère.

- Noll… , commença Lin.

- Vite ! Un médecin ! » Hurla Ayako.

Naru saisit Mai fermement, lui arracha des mains la barre de fer, la balança par terre et hésita à traîner son assistante jusqu'à la sortie.

Arrivés dans le parking, il flanqua brutalement Mai sur le siège avant du van et démarra sèchement le véhicule. Lui aussi, était en train de craquer.

* * *

Ayako accourut vers l'arbre et se planta devant lui.

« - Il n'est pas mort, déclara-t-elle en dissimulant un sourire de satisfaction.

Elle entendit l'arbre grogner.

- Quelqu'un d'autre va mourir, déclara l'arbre.

Les yeux de la miko s'agrandirent.

- Il s'agit d'un moine bouddhiste », termina l'arbre.

Ayako se figea.

Elle tomba à genoux devant le camphrier.


	12. Arc : Le scalpel rouge 5

« - Je vous en prie, ne lui faîtes rien ! Cria Ayako.

- Cela a déjà été décidé.

- Mais, mon père n'est pas mort, lui !

- Pas encore. »

Ayako sentit une boule dans sa gorge, ses yeux lui piquer.

* * *

« - Ce n'est pas moi ! Je te le jure, sanglota Mai.

- Tais-toi ! Aboya Naru pour la quatrième fois.

Le van allait vite, beaucoup trop vite, et bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Le véhicule noir grillait les feux rouges, manquait de s'écraser dans d'autres voitures, faisait des virages serrés. Mai s'agrippa au siège.

- Naru tu vas trop vite, on va avoir un accident, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et continua de conduire tout aussi rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'est de la capitale, et plus ils s'avançaient, plus la ville disparaissait. Depuis combien de temps roulaient-ils ? Ils n'en savaient rien.

- Ce n'est pas moi, gémit Mai en reniflant.

Naru freina sec le véhicule au beau milieu d'une petite route de montagne sans aucune autre voiture. Après le crissement horrible des pneus, il se tourna vers son assistante avec fureur.

- Combien de temps tu vas encore le répéter ?

Un ange passa.

Naru souffla et s'affala sur le volant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

- Pardon, commença Naru, c'était stupide, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire.

Il y eut un autre blanc.

Naru se massa les tempes, sentant la fatigue l'envahir.

- Il est quelle heure ? Où sommes nous ? On est quel jour ? Demanda Mai en fixant le vide.

Naru tourna la tête vers elle, de nouveau sans expression.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- Je pensais que tu savais tout, répliqua Mai en continuant de fixer le vide.

- Ne me cherches pas, Mai, ce n'est pas le moment.

D'un geste, Mai essuya ses larmes et frotta ses yeux rouges.

- Tu crois qu'on peut mourir de fatigue ? Demanda Mai.

- Non.

- On sera peut être les premiers à le faire alors, murmura-t-elle.

Silence.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des bêtes sauvages ici ? Tu crois qu'elles vont venir nous manger ?

- Non.

Silence.

- Tu penses que les esprits nous ont suivis jusqu'ici pour nous tuer ? Tu crois qu'on va réussir à dormir ?

Naru soupira avec agacement.

- Tu crois que si je t'assommes tu te tairas ? Rétorqua-t-il.

Silence.

- Et si il y avait des esprits aussi ici, tu crois que …

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai essayé de te dire ? Demanda son patron.

- Si, mais tu crois que …

Naru appuya sur le klaxon et se retourna vers elle avec colère.

- Tais-toi. »

* * *

« - Je me demande où sont Mai-chan et Noll, marmonna Gene.

Un sourire se dessina soudain sur son visage lorsqu'il ajouta :

- Cette fois-ci il ne pourra pas me contredire à propos de l'escapade nocturne !

- A croire que cela vous amuse, Gene-san, répliqua Masako.

- Ça ne t'amuse pas, Masako-chan ? De savoir que Noll le glaçon est seul avec Mai-chan cette nuit~ ?

La médium resta silencieuse. Le sourire de Gene disparut, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Ah, oui, j'avais presque oublié à quel point tu tenais à Noll, grogna-t-il.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude incita Masako à relever la tête vers le Davis. Ce dernier se leva en soupirant et alla chercher des documents.

- Toutes mes excuses, Hara-san, souffla-t-il.

Masako le regarda partir sans rien ajouter.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Bou-san jouait avec un stylo qu'il faisait tourner sur ses doigts. Il s'arrêta et mit son coude sur la table en grognant.

Ayako débarqua dans la base, à bout de souffle.

- Ayako-san ? Appela John.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête au prêtre et voulut s'asseoir. Mais ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec ceux du moine. Elle se raidit et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

Le moine ronchonna quelque chose d'autre avant de reprendre son activité avec son stylo préféré. Ayako le fixa avec terreur, mains moites et tremblantes. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, un nœud dans son estomac, des fourmis dans ses jambes.

Le moine releva la tête vers la miko qui le fixait bizarrement. Il l'observa un instant, se retenant de demander ce qu'il se passait, puis il s'efforça de se concentrer sur son stylo qui tournoyait autour de son index et de son pouce. Pas de chance ; le stylo tomba au sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds de la miko. Il fixa le stylo, et le maudit par la même occasion. Voyant que la miko était bien loin de ramasser son stylo, il se pencha sous la table et tendit le bras vers l'objet. Trop court. Il se mit à quatre pattes sous la table, saisit le stylo avec fierté et allait se relever mais se stoppa. Il fixa le jean de la miko tâché de boue et d'herbe ; il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les jambes de la miko tremblaient fortement. Une nouvelle fois, il se retint de lui demander si elle avait un problème, après tout, c'était tant pis pour elle.

Lorsqu'il sortit du dessous de la table, Yasuhara, Gene et John le regardaient d'un air bancal.

- Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant là-dessous ? Se moqua Yasuhara.

- Décidemment, Bou-san, ton attitude me déçoit, chantonna Gene.

Une fois de plus, Bou-san, qui avait deviné où menaient leurs allusions, devint rouge pivoine.

- N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses ! Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! S'écria-t-il.

- Regarder en dessous des jupes des filles, hm..., la dernière fois que je l'ai fait ça devait être au primaire, réfléchit Gene.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Bou-san, en plus, Ayako n'a pas de jupe ! »

Yasuhara et Gene gloussèrent.

Ayako, elle, fixait le dessus de la table, ailleurs.

* * *

« - Naru, mes paupières sont lourdes, mais mes yeux ne veulent pas se fermer, se plaint l'assistante.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi.

Silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Silence.

- On s'est perdu ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Silence.

- Naru.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être plus coopératif ?

- Non.

Silence.

- Parler m'aide à ne plus avoir peur, c'est pour ça que je n'arrête pas de le faire.

- J'avais deviné.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'aide pas ?

- Parce que je suis épuisé et que ça m'ennuie profondément.

Silence.

- Je te déteste, Naru.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit plein de fois, Mai.

- C'était juste pour que tu t'en souviennes.

- Je ne l'avais pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Le buisson du côté de Mai fut secoué par une envolée d'oiseaux.

Mai sursauta et agrippa le bras de son patron.

Elle souffla de soulagement.

Naru la regardait de haut.

Elle retira son bras rapidement, fit semblant de rien et alla se replacer à l'extrémité du siège à l'opposé de Naru. Il se retint de faire un sourire narquois.

- En effet, tu n'as pas l'air inquiète, déclara-t-il avec cynisme.

- Pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas conduire, et que tu nous a perdus, répondit Mai.

Il ignora la remarque et soupira en plaquant son crâne sur l'appui-tête du siège.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

- Mai, on ne va pas mourir ici, arrête avec tes questions idiotes.

- Je ne parle pas d'ici, maugréa-t-elle, je te parle de l'hôpital, on est obligé d'y retourner, hein ?

Naru la regarda un instant.

- Tu veux te retirer de l'affaire ? Demanda-t-il, tu peux rentrer chez toi, de toute manière, tu ne te souviens plus de tes rêves, tu es un peu inu-

- Ne dis pas que je suis inutile ! Le coupa-t-elle, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Est-ce que l'on va s'en sortir, de cette affaire ? Il y a déjà deux morts et …non peut être trois …

Elle ajouta un rire forcé à la fin de sa phrase.

- Je ne pense pas que le docteur soit mort, dit-il, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Tu as dû être possédée par quelque chose …

Mai ne parut pas convaincue.

- En plus, j'ai déjà des pistes. » Ajouta Naru.

* * *

_« - Ils vont payer ceux qui s'approchent trop d'elle ; elle est à moi, ils vont tous mourir, je les ferai mourir, car elle est à moi ; rien qu'à moi, je suis peut être enraciné ici, mais je les atteindrai tous ; je les punirai ; c'est leur punition ; elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi … Ayako. »_

_

* * *

_

Naru tourna la tête vers son assistante, la trouvant soudain trop silencieuse. Il parut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était en fait, endormie sur la banquette du van. Bizarrement, il fut déçu et ennuyé. Il se frotta les yeux et démarra le van. Il fit marche arrière, et essaya, tant bien que mal, de retrouver son chemin vers Tokyo.

* * *

Masako arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital, il était tard, mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle s'arrêta net, trouvant Gene en train de parler avec deux jeunes infirmières. Masako plaça sa manche de kimono sur ses lèvres.

Ils riaient.

Elle serra la mâchoire.

Une infirmière lui prit le bras en souriant.

Elle serra son poing.

Il caressa la joue d'une autre infirmière en rigolant.

Elle tapa du pied.

L'autre infirmière lui prit également le bras. L'une l'enlaça rapidement et Gene rit aussi.

Masako se retint de mordre sa manche. Voilà ce qu'elle détestait chez lui.

Masako s'arrêta de les espionner après qu'ils aient échangé leurs numéros de portable. Elle se sentait mal, très mal, sans qu'elle en sache vraiment la raison.

* * *

Une silhouette.

Encore la même.

Ayako se releva brusquement.

Bou-san la regarda étrangement, avant d'essayer de recentrer son attention sur son stylo. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ayako le regarda un instant et se rassit, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ?

Oups, Bou-san avait craqué, tant pis.

- Rien, mentit Ayako.

Bou-san n'y croyait pas trop.

- Ton pantalon, il est plein de boue.

- Et alors ? Tu veux le laver ?

Le moine essaya de faire abstraction des remarques de la miko.

- Tu es retournée voir l'arbre, je me trompe ?

Elle se figea et le regarda avec peur.

Il parut d'abord surpris, mais se ressaisit.

- C'était donc ça, et ? Il t'a dit quoi ? Que le chat de tes voisins allait mourir ? Se moqua-t-il.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Car le poing de la miko l'envoya valser par terre. Il se redressa comme un ressort, le nez en sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Mais t'es complètement folle ma parole !

Ayako réprima un rire sarcastique.

- Oui, je suis folle, tout comme ma mère.

Silence.

- Hein ? »

* * *

Naru se gara devant l'agence. Il secoua Mai pour la réveiller. Elle grogna.

« - Mai, réveille-toi, on est arrivé.

Aucune réponse.

- Bon sang, soupira-t-il, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit la portière.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait porter Mai, non, il l'avait fait lors de la précédente affaire, mais cette fois-ci, il se devait d'être prudent. Il tourna la tête, à droite puis à gauche, vérifiant que sa mère ou Madoka ne sont pas en train de se cacher, un appareil photo à la main pour le prendre sur le fait accompli. Rien, il la porta sur son dos. Il devait faire attention de ne pas la réveiller, cela aurait été une grosse erreur de sa part. Il devait aussi se concentrer dans les escaliers, pour ne pas chuter.

Mais tout cela demandait une extrême concentration, de plus, il essayait péniblement de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle était peut être en train de baver dans son cou.

Il la déposa sur le canapé de l'agence, l'observa une dernière fois avant d'aller dans son bureau.

* * *

« - Alors ? Chantonna Gene lorsque Mai et Naru entrèrent dans la base, comment s'est passé cette nuit ? Noll~ ! Petit coquin !

Naru l'ignora complètement et alla déposer son manteau sur son siège. Il demanda à Lin les résultats vidéos de le nuit passée. Gene se précipita sur Mai et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Gene ! Arrête ! Tu vas me décoiffer !

- Trop tard~ Ahah !

Naru les fixa et réprima un regard plein de colère.

- Ah~ Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, Mai-chan !

- Moi aussi je suis contente, rit Mai.

- Tu sais qu'on s'est inquiété pour toi ?

Il l'enlaça très fort et lança à son frère un regard provocateur.

- Gene, tu m'étouffe !

- Oups, pardon Mai-chan !

Lin tapota le bras de Naru.

- Noll, tu me demandes de te montrer des vidéos et tu ne les regarde même pas, dit Lin.

- Excuse-moi, tu peux les repasser.

Gene lu tira la langue, amusé.

- Où sont Ayako et Bou-san ? Demanda Mai, et Masako ?

Gene grimaça.

- Eh bien, on en sait rien du tout, cette nuit, il y a une petite dispute entre Ayako et Bou-san, Masako, je ne sais pas où elle est par contre … »


	13. Arc : Le scalpel rouge 6

Ayako frappa son front avec la paume de sa main. D'un mouvement rapide, elle essaya ses larmes avec le revers de l'autre. Minable, elle avait été vraiment minable. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit miroir et regarda l'ampleur des dégâts de son mascara préféré, il avait beau recourber ses cils magnifiquement bien, il n'était pas waterproof ; une erreur ces jours-ci.

Avant qu'elle avait pu réaliser où elle était allée, elle remarqua qu'elle était assise sur la place de parking qu'avait utilisé Bou-san durant ces sept jours. Il n'y était plus, sa voiture non plus ; il était parti. Ayako l'avait insulté de tous les noms, normal qu'il soit parti. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire, elle ne cessait d'y penser, et même le fait d'être assise en tailleur au beau milieu d'une place de parking la faisait penser qu'elle était devenue folle. Folle, elle rit, tout comme sa mère, oui.

Combien de temps allait-elle rester là ?

Que faisait-elle au juste ?

Tout cela ne rimait à rien.

Elle aurait pu pleurer pour son père qui était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, mais non, elle pleurait parce que Bou-san était parti.

Elle voulut se gifler.

Et elle le fit.

Et si l'arbre avait raison ?

Et si Bou-san allait mourir ?

Elle se gifla une seconde fois.

* * *

Mai pleura un peu en voyant la tombe descendre petit à petit dans le caveau. La pluie ruisselait sur ses joues pâlottes, elle renifla. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naru et Gene qui fixait eux aussi le cercueil, sans expression. Masako essuya discrètement une petite larme avec sa manche de kimono, les cheveux trempés, sa frange plaquée contre son front, son kimono adoptait une couleur plus foncée avec l'eau ; elle ne bougeait pas. Mai chercha Ayako du regard, qui s'était discrètement mise à l'arrière du groupe ravalant ses larmes avec difficulté. Bou-san n'était pas revenu, et cela l'inquiéta un peu. Mai baissas la tête, entendant un sanglot de la part de la famille de Hana-chan, elle se pinça les lèvres, elle avait elle aussi connu tout cela et elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer encore plus.

Mai fixa l'autre bout du cimetière avec un regard triste ; cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue jusque là, et ce fut réellement un affreux hasard que Hana-chan soit enterrée dans ce même cimetière. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et les cailloux, l'horrible cérémonie était finie et le reste du groupe commençait à mettre les voiles. Naru se tourna vers son assistante.

« - Mai, nous y allons, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Euh, commença Mai, vous pouvez m'attendre au parking ? J'ai … quelque chose à faire.

Naru l'observa un instant.

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, soupira-t-il.

Mai partit en courant vers le fond du cimetière, Gene et son frère se regardèrent et soulevèrent un sourcil en même temps.

- Noll, dis moi que tu penses la même chose que moi.

- Oui, comme d'habitude. »

Gene, qui semblait être le seul de bonne humeur, esquissa un sourire avant de se précipiter vers la médium trempée.

« - Masako-chan~ ! Tu es trempée, tu vas être enrhumée ! S'exclama-t-il.

Masako lui adressa un regard de glace.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte, Gene-san ?

Gene parut surpris quelques secondes avant de se remettre à sourire, il retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la médium.

- Excuse-moi, Masako-chan, voilà, pour me pardonn- …

La médium prit la veste et la balança dans une flaque d'eau, Gene baissa les yeux vers le vêtement qui commençait à prendre l'eau, puis il regarda la médium qui semblait satisfaite ; sans aucun mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Gene fixa son manteau qui ressemblait maintenant à un amas de boue et de pluie, la bouche entrouverte. Si Naru n'avait pas été aussi froid, il aurait sourit. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Et là, tu crois savoir ce que je pense ? » Demanda Naru avec cynisme.

Mai revint quelques minutes plus tard, sombre. Mais personne n'osa demander quoi que ce soit.

Ayako s'appuya contre un mur du couloir blanc, elle fixa l'ancienne salle d'opération au bout du corridor. Elle se laissa lentement glisser par terre avant de soupirer.

Un bruit de coup.

Elle releva la tête.

Rien.

La lumière au dessus d'elle se mit à clignoter vivement.

Un autre coup, plus fort.

Elle hésita, puis tourna doucement la tête vers le bout du couloir, vers la salle d'opération.

Pourtant, rien.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Un autre coup, une silhouette se plaqua brusquement contre la vitre de la salle d'opération.

Ayako étouffa un cri.

Personne d'autre dans les parages.

Elle se releva avec des jambes tremblantes, fixant la chose qui était restée plaquée contre la vitre légèrement teintée.

La chose fit grincer ses ongles contre le verre dans un bruit strident.

La miko plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

La chose cogna ses poings contre la vitre.

Un autre bruit sourd retentit.

Ayako tomba en arrière, apeurée, elle se fit glisser contre le mur, consciente qu'elle avait trop peur pour se relever.

La chose frappa une nouvelle fois la vitre, mais cette fois-ci, le verre se brisa, et le corps étrange se glissa dans l'interstice coupant.

Ayako retint sa respiration, se rappelant brièvement de l'affaire Urado.

La chose se mit à ramper vers la miko.

Ramper, dans un bruit horrible de craquements d'os.

Ayako se ressaisit elle se mit debout avec la force qui lui restait et elle se mit à courir dans le couloir opposé.

Toujours personne.

Elle était toute seule.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, l'avait-elle semée ? Cette silhouette ne devait plus être là.

Elle se retourna.

Elle hurla.

La chose était debout, en face d'elle, et la fixait.

La chose pencha la tête sur le côté, on entendit un craquement.

La chose souffla d'un souffle glacial sur le visage d'Ayako.

« - Je suis la sorcière maudite … » Commença à chanter la chose.

Ayako tomba en arrière, tout en essayant encore de s'enfuir.

« - Je suis la fée des bois ensanglantés … »

Ayako se mit à sangloter et à trembler.

« - Et je vais te manger … Toute crue. »

La silhouette fit un sourire étrange.

« - Arrête ça, Maman ! » Hurla la miko.

Mais la chose disparut soudainement.

Ayako, haletante, regarda à droite et à gauche ; elle n'était plus là.

« - Maman …, se mit-elle à chuchoter.

On posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle hurla.

Mai.

- Mai ? Demanda Ayako en essuyant ses larmes, ne me fais plus jamais ça …

Mais elle était différente.

Mai se pencha vers la miko.

- Je vais te manger … Toute crue.

Elle tendit une main vers la miko qui était paralysée par la peur.

Mais elle fut interrompue dans son mouvement ; elle tomba par terre. Derrière elle se tenait Lin, essoufflé, la main levée vers Mai.

- Tout va bien, Matsuzaki-san ? Demanda Lin avec politesse.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la médium arriva.

- C'est encore cette femme, celle de la dernière fois, mais ce n'est pas celle-là qui a attaqué le docteur Matsuzaki ou qui a prononcé les menaces, c'était autre chose, marmonna-t-elle derrière sa manche de kimono fleuri.

John et Yasuhara aidèrent la miko à se lever.

- Alors, cet esprit, c'est ta mère ? Demanda Masako sans le moindre tact.

Ayako releva la tête avec brusque.

- Vous étiez là depuis tout ce temps ? Et vous ne m'avez pas aidée ? Cria-t-elle.

- Nous sommes juste arrivés lorsque Mai est venue, c'est tout, rectifia Naru sans plus de tact que la médium.

Gene se pencha vers la miko.

- Pourquoi … est-ce la sorcière maudite ? »

* * *

Bou-san grogna dans sa barbe.

Il avait le tournis à force de tourner en rond, il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux, vexé et en colère de toute sa vie. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son futon, il fallait agir, oui.

Mais comment ? Ça ...

Il inspecta dans le miroir la couleur qu'avait pris le cocard sous son œil gauche ; toujours aussi violet, il soupira. Tout ça à cause de cette vieille miko.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait frapper par la miko (de loin …), mais ce coup-là, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Et malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

* * *

« - Folle ? Répéta Gene.

- Autrefois, commença Ayako, elle venait dans ma chambre le soir, me chantonner une chanson pour m'endormir, ses chansons racontaient toujours l'histoire d'une sorcière, soi-disant maudite qui voulait manger les petits enfants … Elle venait tous les soirs me la chanter. Et lorsqu'elle a eu cet … accident, c'était la seule chose dont elle avait pu se rappeler, mais seulement les trois premières phrases de la chanson.

Il y eut un long silence de malaise.

- Et puis, le jour de l'opération, un autre incident s'est produit.

Gene releva la tête, pensant à son rêve.

- Mon père avait déjà perdu tout espoir de la sauver, mais d'autres médecins lui avaient conseillé de tenter l'opération, mais … Il y eut un problème avec l'anesthésie.

Les mains de Gene se mirent à trembler.

- En pleine opération, elle s'est réveillée et a hurlé à la mort, elle a voulut s'enfuir de la salle d'opération … Ils l'ont anesthésiée une nouvelle fois mais, elle ne s'est jamais réveillée ; l'opération n'a pas réussi, elle est morte.

Gene se sentit très mal, il sentait son cœur se soulever, se rappelant de l'immense douleur et de la peur qui l'avaient envahi. Son frère jumeau attrapa discrètement son avant bras et fit glisser sa main dans la sienne. D'abord surpris du geste de frère, Gene serra ensuite sa main en retour.

Le silence était pesant trop pesant. Ayako ne bougeait plus, Masako était cachée derrière son éternelle manche de kimono, Mai était allongée sur le sofa, toujours K.O.

- Alors, l'esprit qui hante cet hôpital, c'est ta mère ?

- Non, répondit Masako, catégorique, il y a autre chose, quelque chose de vide, que je n'arrive pas à déterminer ; ce n'est pas un esprit comme les autres …

Ayako releva la tête très rapidement.

- La chose qui a possédé Mai pour attaquer le docteur Matsuzaki, est la même que celle qui a possédé Hana-san pour attaquer le patient de la chambre collective.

Naru sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il se mit face à la fenêtre, lâchant la main moite et tremblante de son frère.

- Salut ! Sifflota une vois familière étrangement de bonne humeur.

- Bou-san, articula John avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

Ayako, qui était restée paralysée jusque là, se leva, et sortit de la pièce avec brusquerie.

- Où va-t-elle ? Demanda Yasuhara.

Bou-san serra son poing.

- Sûrement aller voir son arbre préféré, grogna-t-il.

Naru souleva un sourcil.

- Un arbre ? »

* * *

Elle se mit à genoux devant le camphrier.

« - Je t'en supplie ! Ne le tue pas !

Il ne répondit rien, a miko frappa le sol boueux de ses poings.

- Répond-moi ! Promet-le moi !

- Je ne peux pas promettre une telle chose, c'est sa punition.

- Sa punition ? Il n'a rien fait ! Ne le tue pas !

- Il doit être puni. Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas le tuer.

Le visage de la miko s'éclaira, mais pas pour longtemps, car le camphrier ajouta :

- C'est toi, qui va le tuer. »

* * *

« - L'esprit sacré des arbres ? Répéta Masako, oui, ça pourrait être cela … Mais, il faudrait que cet esprit soit énormément attaché à quelque chose de vivant pour …

- … être devenu un esprit de la terre, compléta Bou-san.

Les yeux de Naru s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Au début des incidents, Mai en étant possédée, a dit que nous allions être punis ; se pourrait-il que …

Masako sembla elle aussi avoir compris.

- Il veut …Ayako pour lui tout seul, articula-t-elle.

Naru fronça les sourcils.

- Nous allons être punis, car nous sommes trop près d'elle. »

Bou-san écarquilla les yeux à son tour et se mit à courir en dehors de la pièce.

* * *

Ayako ne semblait pas comprendre.

Elle resta plantée devant l'arbre sacré, bouche bée.

« - Quoi ? … Arriva-t-elle à prononcer.

- Il va mourir, c'est tout, tu vas le tuer.

- Non ! Menteur !

- Cela fait 11 ans que je ne te mens pas, Ayako.

- Cette fois-ci tu mens !

- Qui ment ? Demanda une voix derrière la miko.

Elle se retourna avec rapidité.

- Houshou, balbutia-t-elle.

- Qui est le menteur ? Répéta le moine.

Ayako se releva très vite.

- Personne, dit-elle en reniflant.

- Je pense que là, c'est toi la menteuse.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Ayako.

Elle ne réagit pas.

- La prédiction qu'il t'a dite …

Elle frémit légèrement.

- Quelqu'un du groupe … va être blessé ?

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête.

- Qui ça ?

Elle pointa du doigt son interlocuteur, tremblante.

Mais il eut une réaction totalement inverse à ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Il éclata de rire.

Ayako l'observa, effarée.

- Moi ? Rigola-t-il, Ayako, dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis robuste comme un roc, je ne vais pas me laisser être blessé ou mourir aussi facilement !

Voyant le manque de réaction de la miko, il s'arrêta de rire. Il soupira.

- Si je te le promet, ça ira ?

Elle voulut hocher la tête, mais une force horriblement puissante lui maintenu la tête en place. Un sourire tordu se dessina sur son visage, sans qu'elle le veuille, sans qu'elle le contrôle.

- Ayako ? … »

Elle sentit ses bras agripper fermement le cou du moine, elle sentit une force surhumaine traverser ses membres ; elle souleva le moine du sol. Ce dernier se débattit, et même avec sa force, il ne put retirer les mains de la miko.

* * *

« - Ils sont longs, non ? Demanda Yasuhara en regardant sa montre.

Gene rit aux éclats.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, va ! Ils ont dû se trouver un petit arbre confortable où ils auraient pu …

Il s'interrompit, voyant les regard blasés de son frère, de la médium et de Lin sur lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, marmonna-t-il.

Un gémissement retentit dans la salle, Mai s'assit dans le sofa en s'étirant.

- Il s'est … passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Chut, Mai-chan ! Masako-chan est en train d'essayer de communiquer avec l'esprit de la mère d'Ayako ! Gronda Gene, qui pourtant, deux minutes auparavant était le seul à distraire la médium.

- La mère d'Ayako ?

Gene secoua sa main devant son visage.

- Trop long à expliquer, plus tard, plus tard Mai-chan !

Mai fit la moue avant d'observer la médium.

Cette dernière releva la tête étrangement.

- Je suis la sorcière maudite, chantonna-t-elle, la fée des bois ensanglantés … Je vais te manger … Toute crue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Gene.

- Je suis la sorcière maudite …

- Non, vous êtes la mère d'Ayako, rectifia-t-il.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle, je suis la sorcière maudite !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Mai aurait sûrement rit.

- Vous êtes la mère de Matsuzaki Ayako-san, trancha Naru, fatigué d'entendre des disputes inutiles, vous n'êtes plus vivante, vous êtes morte.

Mai grimaça, lorsque Naru était en colère, son taux de tact pouvait atteindre -100%.

Masako, ou plutôt la mère d'Ayako, sembla s'énerver, elle frappa le sol avec ses mains.

- Je suis la sorcière maudite ! Je suis la fée des bois ensanglantés ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle marqua une pause, puis elle releva la tête, pleine de haine.

- Et je vais tous vous manger … Tous crus … »

Masako s'évanouit en avant, et tout le monde resta paralysé devant une telle menace.

* * *

Bou-san sentait chaque marche dans son dos, au fur et à mesure que Ayako le traînait dans les escaliers de secours déserts de l'hôpital. Il gémit, maint et maint fois, mais la chose en Ayako, ne s'arrêtait pas.

Arrivés sur le toit, elle ressaisit Bou-san par le cou, elle voulait pleurer, arrêter, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Elle le tenait à présent au dessus du vide, Bou-san la fixa, le visage pâle, commençant à manquer d'air. Il sourit faiblement.

« - Ce n'est pas Ayako, gémit-il, Ayako est une vieille miko inutile, qui aurait tellement peur de casser ses ongles qu'elle me taperait avec ses sacs, comment pourrait-elle m'étrangler ? Me jeter dans le vide ?

Ayako voulut pleurer, encore. Et cette fois-ci, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Bou-san sourit faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ayako, pas gr- … »

* * *

Mai se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, son cœur lui faisait mal.

« - Naru, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, haleta-t-elle.

Trop tard.

Une ombre chuta à l'extérieur, passant juste devant Mai.

Elle cria.

Elle mit ses mains devant ses lèvres.

- … Bou-san. »

* * *

Un autre cri aigu retentit, sur le toit du bâtiment.

« - Houshou ! »


	14. Arc : Le scalpel rouge 7

Mai plaqua sa tête contre le bras de son patron qui avait adopté un air solennel, tête baissée. Masako, éveillée, cachait ses larmes derrière les fleurs de sa manche ; Gene laissa glisser quelques larmes sur ses joues, John et Yasuhara firent de même. Lin se contenta de baisser la tête comme le jeune Davis.

La miko regardait le corps caché par un drap blanc avec les yeux écarquillés.

« - Menteur, toi aussi tu n'es qu'un menteur … Tu m'avais promis … » Sanglota-t-elle.

Ses jambes lâchèrent, elle appuya sa tête contre le lit d'hôpital, cherchant à tâtons la main inerte et froide du moine sous le drap. Elle la serra très fort, pleurant de plus belle.

« - Tout est fini, déclara un médecin en claquant ses gants contre une petite table, négligemment, il est mort, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui ; malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai aucun choc crânien, son cœur a cessé de battre ; cessez de pleurer, qu'était-il pour vous de toute façon ? Il n'était même pas de votre famille, il n'était rien.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE CA ? Hurla la miko.

Elle se leva et agrippa la tête du médecin.

- Que voulez-vous ? De l'Argent ? J'en ai ! Combien voulez-vous ? 1 million de Yens ? 2 millions ? 3 millions ? Je paierai, je sais que vous accepterez avec de l'argent ! Sauvez-le !

- Ayako, murmura une Mai pleureuse.

Le médecin se dégagea de son emprise et remis correctement son col. Il jeta un regard de dédain vers le corps inerte avant de faire face à la miko.

- Même avec de l'argent, je ne pourrai le ramener à le vie. Je suis médecin, pas Dieu. »

Ayako se relaissa glisser vers le sol et reprit la main du moine dans la sienne. Elle fixa le drap blanc, encore et encore, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle l'avait tué, elle était une meurtrière.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle d'opération, inerte, le drap immaculé déjà déposé sur son visage et sur ses membres, le cœur d'Ayako s'était brisé. Il était réduit en poussière ; il n'était plus.

C'est souvent lorsqu'ils sont partis, qu'on se rend compte à quel point on aimait ces gens ; c'était le cas d'Ayako.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot qui résonnait dans sa tête à ce moment là ; « vengeance ».

Elle caressa une dernière fois la paume glaciale du moine avant de se relever avec fureur. Elle aurait voulu sortir et accourir jusqu'à ce fichu arbre, mais le reste des membres lui bloquait le passage. Gene avait relevé la tête, les yeux mouillés.

« - Explique nous comment ça s'est produit, dit-il d'une voix tremblante mais accusatrice.

Ayako se sentait blessée, en plus d'avoir été anéantie.

- Je ne me contrôlais plus, déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse, ce n'était pas moi, je le jure. »

Il la regardèrent sans expression, Ayako comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de la croire ; elle se mit à courir, courir et courir encore.

Traversant les couloirs, poussant les portes qui se dressaient devant elle, bousculant les personnes qu'elle croisait ; pleurant les larmes qui lui restaient.

« - L'arbre, n'est-ce pas ? Formula Naru.

Masako hocha lentement la tête.

Mai eut un énorme sanglot.

John fit le signe de croix, les larmes aux yeux.

Yasuhara ferma les yeux en grimaçant de tristesse.

Lin resta la tête baissée vers ses chaussures noires.

Gene essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche, comme un petit garçon.

- Bou-san … Pleurnicha Mai, Bou-san …

La main droite de Naru se dirigea vers le haut du crâne de la jeune fille, mais elle rebroussa chemin rapidement.

Mai se jeta sur le corps masqué du drap, elle saisit les épaules du corps et le secoua.

- Bou-san, réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi !

Elle le secoua, encore et encore.

Le drap glissa.

Mai se stoppa net.

Ils parurent tous surpris, même Naru et Lin avait ouvert grands leurs yeux.

- … Eh ? » Murmura Mai.

* * *

Ayako se plaça devant le camphrier, pleine de rage.

« - Ayako, déclara l'arbre.

- A mon tour de faire des prédictions, dit Ayako la voix encore enrouée.

L'arbre ne répondit rien. Elle le pointa du doigt, avec un air de défi.

- Tu vas mourir ; je vais te tuer. »

* * *

« - Eh ? Répéta Mai.

Elle tenait le corps dans ses bras, mais elle ne bougeait plus.

Gene s'approcha en fronçant les yeux.

- Bou-san … avait un début de calvitie ? …

Le groupe parut confus.

- Dans sa chute il a … ?

- Eugène, idiot, on a pas une calvitie après être tombé de quatre étages, trancha Naru.

- Alors … articula Mai, ce … n'est pas Bou-san ? … »

Elle lâcha le corps avec dégoût.

* * *

« - Tu perd l'esprit, Ayako, déclara l'arbre.

- Oui, comme ma mère, je sais.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis un arbre.

- Je vais t'exorciser, tu n'es plus un arbre sacré, en t'attachant à moi comme tu l'a fait ; tu es devenu un esprit de la terre, j'en suis sûre, j'ai confiance en mes capacités de miko.

- Ne dis pas de sottises Ayako, je croyais que tu échouais à tous tes exorcismes …

- Je n'échoue jamais ! Je vais t'exorciser, te faire disparaître, toi et tes crimes horribles : Hana-chan, Houshou, mon père, tu leur à fais du mal, je suis sûre que c'est toi ! »

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent.

- Bou-san … ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda Gene en se frottant les yeux, tu n'es pas censé être mort ? …

Un point d'interrogation clignotant sembla se dessiner sur le visage du moine en chaise roulante.

- Mort ? … Moi ? … Ah ! A cause de ça ! S'écria-t-il en se grattant le crâne, non, ça va, par contre j'ai une jambe cassée, une fracture au bras et des côtes brisées, sinon tout va bien.

- Non, jeune homme tout ne va pas bien, déclara la voix rauque d'un autre médecin derrière lui, vous devez retourner dans votre chambre.

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Mai, elle se jeta sur le moine et sur sa chaise roulante.

- Bou-san ! Idiot ! Tu nous as fait peur ! On croyait que tu étais mort !Hurla-t-elle.

Le reste du groupe était trop choqué pour pouvoir dire un mot.

- Il a eut de la chance, marmonna le médecin, sa jambe a heurté une branche d'arbre, mais ça a amorti sa chute en quelque sorte …

- Eh oui, comme j'ai dit à Ayako, je ne meurs pas si facilement ! Ricana-t-il.

Puis il s'arrêta de rire, balayant le groupe du regard.

- Où elle est au fait ? »

* * *

« - Ne fais pas ça, Ayako, tu vas le regretter.

- As-tu peur ?

- Qui sera ton confident ? Tu n'as personne à part moi, rappelle-toi.

- Je n'ai plus 10 ans, je ne suis plus seule.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi le moine n'est pas à côté de toi ?

- Parce que tu l'as tué.

- Non, tu l'as tué. »

* * *

« - Elle me croit mort ? …Oh non, je crois qu'elle est partie vers l'arbre ; il faut la trouver, vite ! S'écria Bou-san.

Il voulut se lever, mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Vous êtes fou ? Cria le médecin.

Bou-san se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, comme cette vieille miko. »

Il partit aussi vite qu'il le put avec le fauteuil roulant, déambulant dans les couloirs, remerciant Bouddha pour lui avoir accordé de la force dans son bras valide.

* * *

Ayako commença la cérémonie, et l'esprit de l'arbre s'extirpa de son tronc, caressant subtilement l'écorce et alla se placer devant la miko.

« - Ayako, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu en es incapable.

- J'en suis capable.

- Tu n'es qu'à moi, Ayako.

- Je n'ai plus 10 ans, et je vais te tuer, pour venger Houshou.

Un bruissement retentit derrière elle.

Le moine, assit dans son fauteuil, essoufflé, emmitouflé dans des bandages divers.

- Houshou ? …Balbutia Ayako dont la bouche formait un o.

Il lui sourit légèrement.

- Tu es …

- Oui, oui, vivant, je te l'avais dit, non ?

- Mais …

- Bon, tu le finis ton exorcisme ? Grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être allongé dans ton lit en train d'agoniser ! S'écria-t-elle.

Bou-san fronça les sourcils.

- T'es en train de me dire que t'aurais préféré me voir agoniser ? Sale vieille !

- Au moins, quand tu agonises, tu te tais ! Faux moine !

- Tu aurais préféré que je me taise, c'est ça ? D'accord je me tais, sorcière.

- Qui est la sorcière ?

- Toi !

- Je pensais que tu ne parlerais plus !

- Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis !

- Espèce de crétin !

- Miko inutile !

- Moine pervers !

- Hé ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Sale vieille.

- Et ça, c'est vrai peut être ?

- Oui.

- Non ! C'est faux, je ne suis pas vieille ! J'ai 21 ans !

- … C'est vrai ? … 21 ?

- Oui.

- Alors … Je suis plus vieux que la vielle miko ?

Silence.

Ayako se tourna vers l'arbre.

- Attends … Murmurra-t-elle, c'est bizarre …

- De quoi ? Que je sois plus vieux que toi ? Oui, c'est très bizarre, tu fais 35 ans tu sais !

- Non ! … L'esprit de l'arbre … n'est plus là ?

- Hein ?

- Il était là, il y a 5 minutes … Et il n'est plus là … »


	15. Arc : Sombre bac à sable 1

« - Toi aussi tu les entends ? … On ne devrait pas appeler la police ?

- Ils ne nous ont pas crus … C'est inutile …

- Et si c'était des esprits ?

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de reprendre cet orphelinat abandonné ! »

Au bout d'un couloir sombre résonnaient des petites voix douces.

_« - Maman ? Tu es rentrée ? »_

_« - Grand frère, où es-tu ? »_

_« - Où sont mes chaussures ? … »_

_..._

_« - Où sont mes yeux ? »_

_

* * *

_

Mai descendit lentement les escaliers principaux de son école, tantôt bousculée tantôt poussée par d'autres élèves pressés de sortir après une journée de cours bien remplie.

Elle avait de petits yeux rouges soulignés de grandes ombres noires. La figure pâle et fatiguée, elle posa son pied en bas des escaliers et continua son chemin vers les casiers à chaussures.

On lui tapota le dos.

« - Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as, Mai ? Insista sa meilleure amie, Michiru.

- Rien du tout, grimaça Mai en retenant un énième bâillement.

- Moi je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose, même un aveugle dirait pareil ! Tu as un aura … très sombre aujourd'hui.

Mai la regarda avec un air blasé.

- Encore tes histoires d'aura ? Maugréa-t-elle.

- Oui ! Mais je parie que j'ai raison, tu sais, je commence à avoir des pouvoirs de médium moi aussi ! Sourit-elle avec satisfaction.

Mai stoppa instantanément son mouvement, puis reprit, encore plus lente.

- Dans ce cas, postule pour devenir l'assistante de Shibuya-san, proposa Mai.

Michiru souleva un sourcil.

- 'Shibuya-san' ? Je pensais que tu étais plus proche de lui ces temps-ci, elle sourit malicieusement, tu l'appelle 'Naru' d'habitude, non ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse.

- Pas possible, s'écria Michiru, tu t'es disputée avec lui ? Il t'a virée ?

Mai baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- J'ai démissionné. »

* * *

Gene soupira et regarda discrètement au dessus de son journal son frère jumeau.

« - Tu n'es pas discret, Eugène, remarqua Naru sans relever les yeux de son livre.

- Pardon, marmonna Gene, je m'inquiète petit frère.

- Pour qui ? Pour moi ou pour …

Il marqua une pause.

- … Taniyama-san ? Termina Naru.

Gene esquissa un léger sourire.

- Je suppose que je vais seulement m'inquiéter pour toi, étant donné qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour elle …

- Arrête avec ça, Eugène, c'est complètement stupide.

- Le seul qui est stupide, c'est toi, crétin de scientifique.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un kimono entra dans la salle.

- Sauf votre respect, Gene-san, le seul crétin ici, c'est vous et non Naru, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

- Masako-chan~ ! Chantonna Gene sans prendre compte de la remarque.

- Sauf votre respect, Hara-san, il faudrait frapper avant d'entrer, cingla Naru.

Elle prit un air doucereux.

- Mais je l'ai fait, Naru, n'as-tu pas entendu ?

- Non, et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Une affaire. »

* * *

« - Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? S'écria Michiru, je pensais que c'était un boulot en or ! Et que tu voulais tenter des études plus poussées !

- C'était avant.

- Avant quoi, Mai ?

- Avant que je ne sois devenue une meurtrière.

- Hein ?

Mai releva des yeux larmoyants vers son amie.

- Je t'en prie, aide-moi. »

* * *

« - Ça va ? Demanda Bou-san dans son fauteuil.

- Oui, à peu près, marmonna Ayako, mais deux enterrements en une semaine, c'est …dur.

- J'imagine, je suis désolé pour ton père.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, Houshou.

- On sait jamais …

- Écoute, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, dans un sens … Mais ça reste mon père. »

* * *

« - Un orphelinat ? Répéta Gene.

- Oui, une de mes connaissances a réclamé mon aide, expliqua Masako, je me suis rendue sur les lieux, et j'ai ressenti quelque chose de terrifiant ; j'aurais moi-même besoin de vous.

Gene s'approcha de la médium en souriant.

- Ah~ quelle piètre excuse pour te retrouver près de moi, Masako-chan~, tu aurais pu trouver mieux …

Elle le fusilla du regard.

Naru soupira.

- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, nous acceptons.

La médium se leva, suivie du regard par un Gene joyeux, mais lorsqu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Euh, bonjour ? Déclara Gene devant la nouvelle venue.

Cette dernière entra en furie dans la salle, et empoigna Gene par le col.

- Espèce de salaud ! S'écria-t-elle.

On vit des points d'interrogation se dessiner dans les yeux de Gene qui était pratiquement soulevé du sol.

- Euh, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Masako mit sa manche de kimono devant sa bouche.

- Sans doute une de vos nombreuses conquêtes, cracha-t-elle.

Gene tourna sa tête vers la médium.

- Hein ? … Ah, non, je te jure que je ne la connais pas ! S'écria-t-il.

La jeune fille resserra sa poigne.

- Espèce de salaud, Shibuya Kazuya ! S'écria-t-elle.

Naru s'avança vers la jeune fille, incroyablement calme.

- C'est moi, Kazuya, il est mon frère jumeau, cingla-t-il.

La jeune fille lâcha Gene et plaça sa main devant sa bouche.

- Ce .. N'est pas Shibuya Kazuya ? … Désolée !

Elle s'inclina rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'autre Davis.

- Ah euh, c'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il, tu vois Masako-chan~ ? Ce n'est pas une de mes … Hein ?

Gene se rendit compte que la médium avait déjà quitté les lieux, il grimaça comme un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

- Pourquoi cette grande agressivité ? Je ne vous connais même pas, mademoiselle, déclara Naru, froid.

Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Mai ? »

Gene pencha sa tête sur le côté et les traits de Naru se durcirent.

* * *

« - La pauvre, elle croit vraiment que c'est sa faute, marmonna Bou-san.

- De qui ? Mai ? Ah oui … Elle pense que c'est elle qui l'a tué, elle se sent incroyablement coupable, s'indigna Ayako.

- J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que non, mais elle était vraiment hystérique, et puis, Naru-bou a remué le couteau dans la plaie.

- Comme d'habitude, non ?

- Je pense qu'il voulait juste la provoquer pour ensuite la remettre d'aplomb, sauf, que cette fois, ça a pas marché.

- Faire ça c'est du n'importe quoi, maugréa la miko.

- Eh oui, excuse moi de te dire que les hommes sont aussi purs que ça !

- Purs ? Tu veux rire j'espère !

- Je suis en train de rire là ?

- Non.

- Eh bien, voilà. »

* * *

« - Je n'ai rien fait à Taniyama-san, déclara simplement Naru.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Vu dans quel état elle se trouve en ce moment !

- Ce n'est qu'une adolescente, les coups de blues arrivent parfois, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

Elle empoigna sa veste.

- Hé ! Ne parlez pas d'elle comme une gamine, vous n'avez qu'un an de plus, il me semble.

Lin et Yasuhara arrivèrent dans l'entrée, alerté par le bruit.

- Quel est tout ce vacarme ? Demanda Lin, Noll, tout va bien ?

Naru retira la main de la jeune fille de sa veste noire.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il, glacial.

Il s'avança vers son bureau.

- Elle m'a dit … Qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un, trembla la jeune fille.

Naru s'interrompit.

- Elle n'a tué personne.

- Elle ressemble à un zombie ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez rien fait !

Gene mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Disons qu'elle et mon frère ont eu une petite dispute, elle s'est emballée et elle a voulu démissionner ; nous n'y sommes pour rien, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Vous n'essayez même pas d'aller la chercher ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle ; j'ai déjà une nouvelle assistante. » Déclara Naru.

* * *

« - Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je fais une promenade dans un cimetière avec un garçon, un moine qui plus est.

Le moine souleva un sourcil.

- Ne va pas croire que je suis en rendez-vous avec toi !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Protesta la miko.

Le moine arrêta son fauteuil roulant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, faux moine ? Tu as besoin que je te pousse, comme les petits vieux ?

- Dis-moi, Ayako ; tu m'avais dit que Mai était restée plus longtemps dans le cimetière lors de l'enterrement de Hana-san ?

- Euh, oui, j'ai dit ça … Pourquoi ?

Le moine pointa sa droite du doigt.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi.

- Oh … Mon Dieu. » Déclara la miko.

* * *

Mai descendit les escaliers, encore une fois ; jamais cette descente ne lui avait parue aussi terrible. Elle enleva ses chaussons et mit ses chaussures ; elle sortit du bâtiment, tout aussi morne.

« - On m'avait dit que tu ressemblais à un zombie, je ne suis pas déçu, déclara une voix froide.

Mai releva furtivement les yeux, puis les rabaissa après avoir reconnu ce long manteau noir.

- Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ? Quelle gentillesse de ta part … Applaudit-elle.

Il y eut un silence assez lourd où elle contempla les chaussures entachées de neige de son patron … Enfin, de son ancien patron.

- Tu es venu me réemployer ? Dit-elle en cachant un soulagement profond.

- Non, je suis venu te dire que ce n'était pas la peine de venir au bureau la semaine prochaine ; nous avons une affaire, et ma nouvelle assistante part avec nous.

Mai sentait son cœur se resserrer, une nouvelle assistante ?

- De toute façon, je n'y mettrais plus les pieds à ton satané bureau ! Cria-t-elle.

- Je disais juste ceci pour te rappeler que tu dorénavant plus mon assistante et qu'en l'occurrence, tu dois me rendre les clés de l'agence, dit-il sans une once d'émotion.

- Je ne les ai pas avec moi, mentit-elle, et comme ça tu as trouvé une nouvelle boniche ?

Naru ne souligna pas la métaphore.

- Oui, son thé est délicieux, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- Dans ce cas, tout va bien, répondit Mai avec cynisme, on me remplace tellement facilement que j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

- Tu as tout compris.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers une autre rue.

Mai commençait à s'énerver, il était venu juste pour lui dire ça ?

Elle enleva sa chaussure et la balança dans la tête de son ancien patron. La neige qui était sur le soulier dégoulina dans la nuque de Naru et dans ses cheveux bruns. Il se retourna sans expression.

Il tendit la chaussure vers Mai.

- Je crois, que tu as fait tomber ceci, déclara-t-il en insistant sur le mot 'tomber'.

Elle posa son pied nu par terre, dans la neige sale de la rue et serra son poing.

Une jeune femme arriva en courant derrière le Davis en agitant les bras. Une fille magnifique, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux ondulés attachés en un nœud rose, aux yeux verts splendides et aux joues rosées.

Elle se mit à parler au Davis dans une langue inconnue pour Mai, de l'anglais, sans doute. Puis, elle daigna regarder Mai de haut en bas avec un air de dégoût.

La belle jeune femme prit la chaussure des mains de Naru et la lança aux pieds de Mai, comme on balance un déchet en face d'une poubelle.

- De quel droit croyez-vous pouvoir jeter ceci à la figure des gens ? Oliver m'avait dit que les japonais étaient pourtant très polis, dit-elle de sa voix aigue.

Mai ne répondit rien, trop occupée à fusiller les deux anglais du regard.

- Taniyama-san, voici votre remplaçante, Miss Mary Thomson, dit Naru d'un air neutre.

La dite Mary reposa ses yeux sur celle qu'elle prenait pour un vulgaire déchet.

- Ah … C'est elle, votre ancienne assistante ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement, allons-y, Mary. »

Lorsque les deux anglais étaient partis ; Mai se laissa tomber dans la neige, tremblante de rage.

* * *

« - Alors, c'est ça, l'orphelinat hanté ? Se plaignit la nouvelle assistante avec son accent anglais insoupçonné.

- Oui, c'est ici, Mary, peux-tu aider Lin à débarrasser les affaire du van ? Demanda Naru.

Elle soupira.

- Mes ongles, Oliver, mes ongles, dit-elle en montrant d'horrible ongles ornés de vert écume.

Masako dévisagea la belle femme, regrettant Mai. Les autres membres semblaient penser la même chose.

Le groupe s'avança à l'intérieur de la bâtisse ; Ayako poussait le fauteuil de Bou-san en marmonnant des injures à l'égard du soi-disant blessé qui ne faisait que de se plaindre.

Deux jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent à leur entrée.

- Bienvenue, et merci pour votre aide, commença la première, je me nomme Satô Mitsuki et voici ma collaboratrice, Watanabe Yoko.

Cette dernière s'inclina aussitôt.

- Nous vous prions de ne pas faire beaucoup de bruit, les enfants dorment dans le dortoir à côté, déclara Yoko en pointant du doigt une pièce fermée.

Masako ne se sentait pas bien, elle sentait des choses, mais ne les voyait pas clairement ; elle savait que c'était des enfants, c'était de petites âmes inoffensives : à la base, du moins.

- Nous avons préparé une salle à votre disposition, comme vous l'aviez souhaité, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Le groupe suivit les deux jeunes femmes au travers d'un long couloir.

Gene suivit du regard la médium.

- Masako-chan, dis-moi lorsque tu ne vas pas bien …

- Tout va bien, trancha-t-elle.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air » , chantonna-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard et continua sa route.

Il la regarda et sourit en coin.

* * *

Mai ouvrit la porte de son appartement minable.

« - La porte est ouverte ? Dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle poussa donc la porte grinçante et écarquilla les yeux.

- Mon Dieu … Mon appartement. »

Tout était retourné, cassé, saccagé, dévalisé. Une forte odeur de fumée s'en dégageait.

Elle s'aventura à l'intérieur et trouva sa petite cuisine en flammes.

* * *

« - Ce n'est pas bien méchant, mais de temps en temps des enfants se comportent étrangement, ils disent des choses étranges, dénuées de logique.

- Ils jouent à des jeux étranges aussi, ajouta Yoko, ce sont des jeux normaux, mais on dirait qu'ils ne bougent pas, qu'ils sont paralysés, qu'ils ont peur.

- Ils n'ont qu'à voir un psy, déclara avec dédain la jeune anglaise en caressant ses boucles parfaites.

- Mary, commença Naru, va me chercher du thé.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

- Aucun autre phénomène ?

- Si, nous entendons des murmures parfois au détour des couloirs, et souvent, des visages d'enfants apparaissent sur le plancher lorsque nous passons la serpillière dessus ; c'est si étrange …

- Vous n'êtes que deux à vous occuper de cet orphelinat ? Demanda John.

- Non, il y a quelqu'un qui vient bénévolement chaque semaine.

- Il y a beaucoup d'enfants ? Questionna Yasuhara.

- Une quinzaine, répondit Mitsuki en réfléchissant vaguement.

Lin prit en note toutes les informations et regarda son patron pour savoir que faire ensuite.

- Mai- …

Le groupe tourna vivement la tête vers leur patron qui se reprit.

- Je veux dire, _Mary_, installe les caméras avec Yasuhara-san et John.

La nouvelle assistante osa encore soupirer avant de plaquer la tasse de thé sur la table et de partir avec le prêtre et le chercheur.

Naru prit la tasse dans sa main, et prit une gorgée de thé.

Il se retint de grimacer ; le thé était écoeurant.

- Bon appétit », Sifflota innocemment Gene à l'oreille de son frère.

* * *

« Vous êtes bien en communication avec le numéro …. »

Mai raccrocha son téléphone en reniflant ; Michiru n'était jamais joignable lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. Elle regarda les pompiers éteindre le feu de son appartement les yeux embués de larmes.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu sa carte scolaire ; dans les flammes, sans doute.

Elle serra dans sa main la cadre photo et les économies qu'elle avait réussi à sortir avant que le feu ne prenne tout son appartement.

« - Où vais-je aller ? » Pleura-t-elle.

Avec grande hésitation elle composa le numéro de portable de son ancien patron.

* * *

« - Noll, ton portable vibre, signala Gene.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Il regarda qui était en train de l'appeler : « Taniyama Mai ».

Il pinça sa lèvre inférieure.

Mary arriva derrière lui.

- C'est l'ancienne assistante ? Je vais répondre ! »

Elle arracha le portable des mains de son patron.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, moi aussi je déteste Mary ... & apparemment l'équipe ne la supporte pas non plus ... Mais, pensez-y, plus tard, elle sera d'une grande utilité ;) ! (ou pas ... xD)**


	16. Arc : Sombre bac à sable 2

_Rendez-moi mes chaussures …_

« - Allo ? Chantonna-t-elle de sa voix aigue et désagréable.

Mai n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre le mot.

Naru regardait la nouvelle assistante d'un air neutre.

- Oh, dis donc, personne à l'appareil ? Sifflota la belle femme.

Mai sanglota.

- On pleure ? S'étonna l'anglaise.

Naru releva la tête rapidement vers le combiné.

- Oh, elle a raccroché, Oliver.

L'anglaise tendit l'appareil à son patron et lui adressa un regard passionné.

Il lui arracha le portable des mains.

- Rends-toi utile, va faire du thé, grinça-t-il.

Elle sortit et Gene se précipita vers son frère.

- Mary est une peste, elle n'a pas changé depuis 10 ans, pourquoi maman nous l'a envoyée déjà ?

- Elle pense que Mary pourra devenir plus mature avec nous. »

Gene leva les yeux au ciel, faisant remarquer à son frère le fait que cette mission s'avérait particulièrement impossible.

Naru regarda le portable dans ses mains ; intrigué.

* * *

Mai se mit à trembler de plus belle ; les pompiers étaient partis, les voisins aussi ; elle leur avait assuré que tout allait bien. C'était tout à fait le contraire.

Il commençait à neiger, elle avait froid.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche gauche, cherchant un quelconque objet et elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentait sous ses doigts gelés les formes abruptes d'une petite clé. Elle avait deux clés, les deux mêmes, en double ; mais l'autre avait dû rester à l'intérieur de son appartement en flammes…Enfin, il lui en restait une… Elle se calma petit à petit, retrouvant un peu d'espoir.

Elle se dirigea, dans le noir et la neige, vers l'arrêt de bus.

Sans se rendre compte qu'on l'observait au détour d'une ruelle sombre. On entendit un bruit de moteur quitter cette même ruelle et disparaître au loin, se dirigeant vers le quartier de Shibuya …

* * *

Mary arriva, une tasse de thé à la main. Naru la regarda un instant, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui demander de faire autre chose, car boire son thé relevait du suicide. Malheureusement pour lui, ou bienheureusement, Mary bouscula la médium et la tasse de thé se retrouva brisée au sol.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? » Gronda Mary.

Masako mit sa manche devant sa bouche, et alors qu'elle voulait répliquer une pique, un puissant sentiment de tristesse et de douleur s'empara de son corps.

La médium baissa les yeux vers le plancher imbibé de thé.

La tache dessinait les contours d'un visage, d'une bouille. Des yeux, une petite bouche grande ouverte, un nez retroussé.

Masako ne se retint pas de crier.

Un visage d'enfant était dessiné au sol ; un enfant qui hurlait.

Mais, elle fut la seule à deviner ces formes et le reste du groupe la regarda comme si elle venait de perdre la raison. Gene s'accroupit au sol et examina la flaque de thé, devinant que la médium devait avoir vu quelque chose ; mais il ne vit rien. Il releva la tête vers elle, ne cachant pas son inquiétude, elle tremblait et continuait de fixer le liquide à ses pieds.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette folle ? » Lâcha Mary en passant sa main sur ses boucles noires.

Gene fusillait l'anglaise du regard, prêt à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, malheureusement, contrairement à son frère ceci n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre.

Masako s'en sentit blessée ; personne n'avait contredit l'anglaise qui l'avait insultée, pourtant, elle-même se répondit rien, pensant encore à la forme horrible qu'avait pris le visage d'enfant sur le sol.

Mais lorsqu'elle rebaissa les yeux ; les formes avaient disparues.

* * *

Mai descendit du bus presque vide, le véhicule partit et elle resta plantée là ; sans bouger le reste de son corps, Mai serra la clé dans la petite paume de sa main. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Elle regarda son portable un instant. Naru n'avait même pas prit la peine de répondre, c'était son assistante qui prenait le soin de filtrer ses appels, et apparemment, celui qu'elle venait de faire n'était sûrement pas important à ses yeux, il n'avait pas rappelé.

Elle fit un pas, puis deux, enfin, elle trouva le courage d'en faire un troisième. Elle leva les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment de Shibuya Psychic Research et elle souffla doucement.

Elle mit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna lentement, ne préférant pas repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle était venue.

Elle entra dans la pièce principale et sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine ; un mauvais pressentiment.

Prise de panique et d'une douleur soudaine, elle accourut dans le bureau de son ex-patron, sentant le besoin de se cacher, de se réfugier. Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement, sentant un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, puis elle tourna le verrou intérieur du bureau. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, elle se jeta sous le bureau de son ancien patron, se recroquevilla sur elle-même en tremblotant et sanglotant.

Son mauvais sentiment ne la lâchait pas, elle sentait quelque chose.

Elle n'était pas seule.

* * *

2 heures du matin ; jamais la nuit n'avait parue aussi longue pour Naru, sans thé, sans remarques cinglantes et sans aucun phénomène étrange pour le moment. La température était basse, certes, à quelques endroits de l'orphelinat, et John et Yasuhara étaient partis enquêter pendant que Lin et Gene feuilletaient de multiples dossiers d'accidents ou de morts étranges dans le quartier. Masako et Mary étaient parties dormir. Tandis que Bou-san et Ayako se disputaient pour quelque chose de ridicule.

Soudain, Ayako s'arrêta de parler et alla s'asseoir à côté de Naru.

« - Que voulez-vous, Matsuzaki-san ? Si c'est pour une augmentation, sachez que …

- C'est à propos de Mai, déclara-t-elle.

C'en fut assez pour clouer le bec du narcissique dont on pouvait voir le visage se fermer aussitôt.

- Tu te rappelles l'enterrement de Hana ? Elle était restée plus longtemps dans le cimetière et elle se comportait bizarrement.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, je ne suis pas idiot, Matsuzaki-san, cingla-t-il.

- Le vieux moine et moi savons pourquoi elle est restée.

Naru se tut, cachant difficilement sa curiosité.

- Mais, comme tu ne veux sûrement pas savoir, je ne dirai rien, chantonna la miko en retournant à sa place.

Naru se leva de sa chaise rapidement.

- Matsuzaki-san, appela-t-il par réflexe.

Elle se retourna, sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres.

- Oui, Shibuya-sama ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Naru se rassit, adoptant un visage calme.

- Rien. »

* * *

Mai se couvrit la tête, sentant chaque douloureux battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit un bruit. Léger. Un bruissement.

Mai écarquilla les yeux.

On pouvait distinctement entendre un souffle irrégulier non loin d'elle.

Elle frissonnait de peur.

Elle sanglota le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle pria pour que quelqu'un l'aide ; que quelqu'un vienne.

Que Naru vienne.

Elle entendit un bruit qui ressemblait à un frottement. Elle sentait que quelqu'un baladait sa main sur le haut du bureau de son ex-patron.

« - S'il vous plait … S'il vous plait … », murmura Mai en sanglotant.

Elle entendit un rire léger qui semblait s'éloigner.

Les battements de son cœur se firent de plus en plus légers.

Elle entendit distinctement le verrou du bureau se déverrouiller, la porte s'ouvrir, et des pas s'éloigner lentement.

« - Viens me chercher … » Pleura Mai.

* * *

Masako se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle s'assit dans son lit et tendit la main pour attraper sa robe de chambre.

Mais à la place de sentir le doux tissus satin sous ses doigts, elle sentit quelque chose de gluant, collant, gelé.

Elle tourna la tête rapidement et retint son souffle.

Un petit garçon avait attrapé sa main.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, laissant entendre un craquement horrible. Il la fixa avec des yeux globuleux et un sourire de travers.

_« - Tu veux jouer au loup ? _Demanda-t-il.

Masako resta muette, elle retira vivement sa main de l'étreinte de l'enfant.

L'enfant redressa la tête et la fusilla du regard.

_- Je suis le loup. » _Déclara-t-il.

Elle hurla et se mit à courir dans le couloir sombre.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put en criant aussi fort qu'elle le put. Couvrant sa tête de ses petites mains.

Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête ; celle du petit garçon et celles d'autres enfants.

_Tu ne veux pas jouer ?_

_Grande sœur, reviens !_

_Je suis le loup._

_Je vais t'attraper._

_Et te manger !_

_Grande sœur._

_Où sont mes chaussures ?_

_N'aie pas peur._

_Viens jouer._

_Viens._

_Viens._

_Joue avec nous._

_Nous sommes les loups._

_Nous allons t'attraper._

Des bras la saisirent fermement.

Elle hurla de plus belle, n'osant pas regarder en face d'elle, couvrant son visage de ses mains et de ses cheveux. Elle se débattit.

« - Tout va bien, Masako, chuchota une voix familière avec douceur.

Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix, mais elle n'osa toujours pas relever la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle ; elle était dans un dortoir vide, entre deux rangées de lits et de berceaux.

On la serra plus fort et elle continua de regarder les lits à côté d'elle.

Elle remarqua avec horreur que sous chaque lit se cachait un enfant.

Le petit garçon mit un doigt devant sa bouche.

_Chut._

Il se mit à sourire de plus belle.

_Je suis le loup._

_Je vais t'attraper._

Elle plaqua sa tête contre celui qui la tenait encore fermement.

- Masako, tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda la voix doucereuse.

- Des …Enfants, réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

- Des enfants ? Questionna une autre voix.

Elle releva la tête cette fis-ci, remarquant le changement de voix et de ton. Gene qui la tenait encore fermement observa le visage fatigué de la médium avant de sourire de soulagement ; Naru se tenait debout derrière lui et regardait Masako d'un air calme et posé.

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement, Hara-san ?

Il avait soulevé un sourcil et Masako se rendit compte dans qu'elle position embarrassante elle se tenait. Elle repoussa doucement Gene avant de se lever fébrilement et de rougir de honte en remarquant qu'elle ne portait pas sa robe de chambre et qu'elle n'avait que sa longue chemise de nuit blanche aux petites manches ballons. Que dirait son père s'il la voyait ainsi ?

Gene, lui, était trop inquiet pour capter la moindre onde d'embarras.

- J'ai entendu hurler et je t'ai vue courir à travers les couloirs ; tu es sûre que ça va, Masako ?

La médium était, cette fois-ci, trop paniquée pour reprendre Gene qui l'avait appelée sans suffixe une fois encore.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le pied du lit, voyant encore une fois le petit garçon lui sourire.

_Grande sœur, viens avec nous._

- Masako, appela Gene plus fort.

Elle sursauta.

- Des enfants, j'ai vu des enfants.

Les frères Davis se regardèrent.

- Ils veulent jouer au loup avec moi, je suis la proie. »

* * *

Le lendemain de l'incident, le bénévole se rendit à l'orphelinat.

Naru le fixa étrangement ; il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était sûr. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Le bénévole s'inclina poliment devant le groupe de chercheurs. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux vifs et remit sa casquette avant de partir aider une des deux jeunes femmes.

« - Il est très gentil, et très doux avec les enfants, commenta l'autre responsable de l'orphelinat, mais, il ne prononce jamais aucun mot, il se contente de sourire.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de repartir vers les dortoirs.

Le regard de Gene dériva sur la médium qui tripotait l'extrémité de sa manche de kimono, nerveuse. Il s'avança un peu et lui adressa un sourire adorable.

- Masako-chan~, ça va mieux ?

Elle le regarda pendant un instant avec des yeux terrifiés, ce qui le surprit.

- Oui … tout va bien, marmonna-t-elle.

_Tue-le._

_C'est drôle de voir les gens mourir._

_C'est-ce que le monsieur a dit._

_Où sont mes chaussures ?_

_Tue-le._

_Frappe-le._

_Joues au loup._

_J'ai chaud._

_Où sont mes yeux ?_

_Tue-le._

_Frappe-le._

_Grande sœur._

Elle fixa Gene avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

Il lui prit les épaules.

- Masako ? »

* * *

_« - Coucou toi, comment tu t'appelles ?_

_Mai recula en pleurnichant._

_- N'approchez pas, supplia-t-elle._

_- Tu t'appelles Toshiki, non ? Quel joli nom._

_- Ne venez pas par là !_

_- Quelle joli petit garçon, qu'il est mignon._

_- Ne venez pas par là !_

_- On joue au loup ?_

_- Je vais appeler ma maman !_

_On l'agrippa par le col._

_- Ta mère est morte, gamin._

_- Maman ! Hurla Mai._

_- Je suis le loup. »_

_

* * *

_

_Où sont mes chaussures ?_


	17. Arc : Sombre bac à sable 3

_Où sont mes chaussures ?_

Les yeux de Mai s'écarquillèrent d'un seul coup ; elle n'osait plus bouger, à peine respirer. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses tempes de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle eut le courage immense de s'asseoir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur le parquet froid du bureau de son ex-patron. Tout autour d'elle était dévasté ; les feuilles étaient étalées au sol, chiffonnées, arrachées. Les livres, habituellement classés par ordre alphabétique, étaient renversés au sol, démembrés de leurs pages déchirées. Le bureau sous lequel elle s'était cachée la veille était complètement retourné ; la chaise qu'utilisait Naru était complètement déboîtée de ses pieds et de son dossier.

La personne était revenue.

La personne qui avait effrayé Mai la veille était revenue pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle frissonna ; quelle heure était-il ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? La personne était-elle encore là ?

Elle se releva doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire beaucoup de bruit. Elle fut prise de vertige et s'appuya contre le mur, sa main alla se déposer contre son front brûlant. Une fièvre ?

Une soudaine douleur l'incita à baisser les yeux vers ses pieds ; un vase renversé et brisé gisait au sol, un morceau de verre lui avait entaillé le talon. Elle soupira puis elle souleva un sourcil.

N'avait-elle pas des chaussures la veille ?

« - Où sont mes chaussures ? » Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

« - Il y a une phrase, commença Masako en plaçant sa manche contre sa bouche, une phrase que ces enfants répètent très souvent.

Naru releva les yeux de la fiche des températures.

- Une phrase ? Il souleva un sourcil, qu'elle est-elle ?

- '_Où sont mes chaussures'._

Masako baissa les yeux vers le sol, se rappelant de la forme du visage qui y était dessiné.

Naru se tourna vers son assistant en reposant la fiche.

- Lin, appela-t-il, y a-t-il eut des enregistrements correspondants à cette phrase ?

Le chinois feuilleta rapidement un dossier.

- Non, il n'y a eut que quelques secousses et quelques baisses de température, rien de plus, pas de voix.

Naru se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant, il avait soif, il voulait du thé. Du vrai thé.

- Mai- …

Il s'interrompit, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il appelle son nom ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois, l'habitude sans doute.

- _Mary, _recommença-t-il avec moins d'entrain, je veux du thé.

La concernée fit la moue avant de se lever vivement.

- Oliver, marmonna-t-elle, je ne suis pas ici pour être esclave ! Maman m'a dit que c'était parce que tu m'aimais beaucoup que tu m'as appelée ici ! Non pas que je doute de ton affection pour moi mais …

Naru ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Mais, continua-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, tu ne me parles jamais, tu me demandes toujours de faire des choses qui pourraient me casser mes ongles ! Oh, d'ailleurs ! Regarde mes ongles ! Je les ai mis en noir parce que c'est ta couleur préférée ! Ça te plait ? N'est-ce pas mignon ? Haha, je savais que ça allait te plaire ! Vois-tu, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour te faire plaisir …

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire éclatant avant de déposer sur sa joue un baiser. Un doux baiser. Naru se laissa faire, puis il tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu feras tout ce que je veux ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix exceptionnellement douce.

Lin et Masako avaient relevé la tête avec surprise.

Mary hocha la tête en souriant ; elle caressa la joue de Naru délicatement.

- Dans ce cas, soupira-t-il, commence par te reculer de moi, ensuite tais-toi, et enfin, ramène-moi du thé.

Le visage de Mary s'assombrit d'un seul coup, elle quitta la pièce en furie. Lin et Masako, d'habitude si silencieux, se retinrent de glousser.

Naru, lui, essuya sa joue, réprimant une expression de dégoût.

- Oh, Naru, appela Masako, où est … Gene-san ? »

* * *

« - Il faut que je parte d'ici. » Souffla Mai.

Elle répéta cette phrase dans sa tête, encore et encore, comme pour ne pas l'oublier. Elle sortit du bureau dont le verrou était défait. Le reste de l'agence était rangé, propre, normal. Elle s'avança lentement vers l'entrée où tout demeurait calme. Une écriture rouge attira son attention. Sur le mur de l'entrée, juste en face de la porte, une phrase était écrite. Les lèvres de Mai tremblèrent alors qu'elle lisait chaque mot.

_« Tu m'avais manquée, Mademoiselle. »_

Les jambes de Mai lâchèrent, elle ne contrôlait désormais plus ses tremblements. Ses larmes non plus.

* * *

Naru regarda sa montre, son frère n'était toujours pas là, et cela était très étrange. Il ne cacha pas son inquiétude à la médium en face de lui. Cette dernière mit sa manche de kimono sur sa bouche, cachant ses lèvres tremblantes.

Mary entra dans la pièce, ayant malheureusement retrouvé sa 'bonne humeur' de quelques minutes auparavant. Elle plaça le plateau inhabituellement présenté avec soin. Elle tendit la tasse à l'anglais.

« - Tiens, Oliver. J'ai essayé de m'améliorer pour faire ton thé, car je sais que je ne suis pas très forte pour ce genre de tâches. Watanabe-san m'a aidée à le faire.

Elle fit un large sourire satisfait avant d'observer son patron déguster la boisson.

Naru devait avouer qu'elle s'était améliorée. Beaucoup améliorée ; la boisson était passée de 'toxique' à 'bonne pour les chiens'. Il s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire.

- Alors ? Alors ? S'exclama Mary avec un sourire étincelant.

- Ça va, répondit-il simplement.

Elle se mit à sautiller partout, criant victoire, agitant ses bras fins et ses petites mains ornées d'ongles noirs.

Entra alors Gene.

Gene étrangement silencieux, pâle voire livide. Un Gene aux yeux rougis et aux mains tremblantes.

Masako avait relevé les yeux vers lui, et il ne lui adressa même pas un seul regard, il était passé rapidement à côté d'elle.

Mary, dans son agitation, bouscula brusquement le nouveau venu. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle avec colère. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bleus, ils étaient presque noirs. Il poussa Mary plus loin sans prendre le soin d'ajouter à son geste de la délicatesse.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Crétine, cracha-t-il.

Mary se figea, elle connaissait Gene depuis 10 années, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Naru s'était levé de son fauteuil et avait toisé son frère du regard.

- Eugène, excuse-toi tout de suite, commença-t-il avec un soupir, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais, la manière dont tu viens de traiter Mary était inacceptable.

Naru n'était pas très fier de défendre cette dernière, mais il le fallait.

Gene adressa à son frère un regard larmoyant.

Tout de suite, Naru se figea, il n'aimait pas voir son frère ainsi, cela avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Masako avait penché la tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de Gene qui était dos à elle.

- Noll~, sanglota Gene comme un petit garçon.

Les traits habituellement durs de Naru s'étaient radoucis.

- Noll, répéta Gene dans un sanglot, j'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Sur ses mots, Gene se jeta dans les bras de son frère jumeau, qui, mal à l'aise, ne bougea pas et se laissa faire.

_Il fait chaud._

_Il y a des flammes partout._

_Je brûle._

_Je brûle._

_J'ai peur._

_J'ai mal._

_Je déteste le feu._

_Mais, le monsieur a dit que les flammes était drôles._

_Où sont mes chaussures ?_

Masako retint un gémissement, elle avait mal à la tête. Les voix étaient revenues. Elle massa ses tempes rapidement. Peu à peu, tout ce qui était autour d'elle devenait flou, elle avait l'impression que tout s'effaçait. Non, que le décor brûlait et que la salle qui l'entourait finissait en cendres.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda calmement Naru.

- Il y avait du feu, partout, du feu partout, sanglota Gene, et puis sur mes bras et mes jambes, je brûlais aussi !

Naru tapota tendrement le haut du crâne de son frère.

- Tu as pris tes calmants avec toi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, ils sont à l'agence, renifla Gene.

Naru soupira.

- Je vais aller chercher tes médicaments, en attendant, repose-toi un peu.

- Non, il ne faut pas que je dorme, c'est trop effrayant ici ! Il y a des choses horribles qui se sont produites ici ! Et comme l'avait dit Masako-chan, ce sont des enfants ! Tu te rend compte Noll ? Ça veut dire que des enfants ont brûlé ici ! C'est … C'est …

- Oui, calme-toi un peu, il se tourna vers son assistante, Mary, peux-tu faire du thé pour Gene ?

Gene regarda son frère comme si ce dernier essayait de le tuer.

Naru passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de son frère avant de lui tendre une chaise pour qu'il s'assoit calmement.

- Merci, murmura Gene en reniflant un peu, merci petit frère.

Naru esquissa un sourire avant de donner à Lin quelques indications et de sortir de la pièce, les clés du van et de l'agence en main.

Gene soupira et plaqua son front contre la table, il tourna légèrement la tête de manière à regarder la médium. Il fronça automatiquement les sourcils et releva vivement la tête.

- Masako-chan … ? Appela-t-il.

Elle tremblotait un peu et fixait, les yeux écarquillés, le dessous de la table.

Masako regardait la chose qui avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse. Une enfant, d'à peine 5 ans environ, avait posé sa main et sa tête sur ses genoux, souriant de travers. La figure ravagée par des brûlures et des blessures ouvertes et sanglantes, purulentes. Des yeux exorbités et vitreux, sans pupille ni iris ; des yeux vides.

_Grande sœur._

_On joue à 1, 2, 3 Soleil ?_

_Le monsieur a dit que le soleil était fait de feu._

_Il a dit que le feu était drôle._

_Tu veux jouer ?_

Masako avait trop peur pour bouger. Elle resta ainsi, paralysée.

Gene renifla une dernière fois avant de se pencher sous la table. Il ne vit rien.

- Masako-chan ? Il y a quelque chose en dessous ? Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Mary et Lin tournèrent la tête. L'anglaise se pencha sous la table.

- Moi je ne vois rien, chantonna-t-elle.

Lin siffla pour appeler ses Shikis qui n'avaient pas intervenu depuis longtemps.

La fillette disparut. En cendres. Sur le sol.

- Des cendres ? Articula Gene.

- C'est elle qui est morte brûlée. » Trembla Masako.

* * *

Quelle heure était-il ?

Mai n'en savait rien, mais il commençait à faire sombre. Elle avait peur, peur que cette personne revienne. C'était la même personne que l'affaire à l'internat Shoucho, la même personne qui l'avait enfermée dans un abri avec deux cadavres, la même qui avait commis tous ces crimes. Et maintenant, elle était revenue ?

Il fallait qu'elle parte de l'agence et vite.

Un bruit.

Un grincement de porte. Elle le connaissait bien, c'était le grincement de la porte d'entrée de l'agence.

Mai se jeta derrière un sofa, tremblante.

La personne était revenue.

Des bruits de pas accélérés de direction du mur présentant le message rouge.

Elle connaissait ces chaussures noires bien cirées.

Mais elle continua de trembler.

« - Est-ce tu peux m'expliquer tout ce bazar, Mai ? Questionna durement la voix.

Naru soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Mai, comment une fillette, idiote, précisons-le, a pu rendre mon bureau dans cet état là ? Une chose est sûre, tu vas devoir me nettoyer tout ça, me rembourser le matériel détérioré et me rendre les clés de l'agence parce que …

Elle agrippa la manche de son ex-patron.

- Dieu soit loué tu es là, sanglota-t-elle.

Naru grogna entre ses dents.

- Tu viens de saccager mon bureau et c'est la première chose que tu me dis ? Soupira-t-il.

- Il faut sortir, il faut sortir, se plaignit-elle, il est revenu.

- Quoi ?

Naru souleva un sourcil.

- Tu te rappelle de l'affaire Shoucho ? … Il est revenu.

- Qui ça, '_il_' ? S'impatienta Naru.

Elle ne répondit pas et frémit.

- Il est revenu hier soir, je suis venue ici et il était déjà là. Et il est reparti, et lorsque je me suis réveillée, tout était comme ça ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

Naru soupira.

- Mai, c'est de la démence ! Comment aurait-il pu venir ici sans les clés ?

- Il a le double des miennes, répondit-elle.

- Et comment …

- Il a cambriolé mon appartement ! Il l'a brûlé ensuite ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Naru eut un mouvement de recul.

- Et où …

Il abandonna sa question.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton plus doux, écoute Mai, je ne vois pas qui est ce _'il'_, donc tu serais gentille de …

On entendit une autre porte grincer. Cette fois-ci, c'était la porte de la petite cuisine. Mai se mit à trembler. Naru tira sur son bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur rapidement. Sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte de l'agence, il embarqua Mai dans le van et démarra le véhicule tout aussi vite.

- Tu … n'as pas fermé à clé, prit le soin de faire remarquer Mai.

Naru lui adressa un visage dur, un regard de mauvaise humeur.

- _'Il' _va sûrement fermer derrière lui, répondit-il, sec et cynique.

La voiture s'engouffra dans les rues plus petites de Tokyo.

- Naru, tu vas m'emmener chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle toujours en tremblant.

Il freina la voiture sèchement et se tourna vers elle.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié, déclara-t-il avec cynisme, il est en cendres, en cendres.

Il fit demi-tour tout aussi brusquement.

Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt, encore interrompu par quelque chose.

- Mai, tu es pieds nus.

- Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai … Je n'avais plus mes chaussures, répondit-elle timidement.

Il se massa les tempes.

- Récapitulons, tu es poursuivie par _'il' _qui a brûlé ton appartement, qui a volé le double de tes clés et qui a saccagé mon agence. Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi, marmonna-t-il.

Elle fit signe que non.

- On a plus qu'une seule solution, je vais passer à la maison chercher les médicaments de Gene dans la réserve et tu y resteras.

- '_à la maison' ? _

_- Chez moi. »_


	18. Arc : Sombre bac à sable 4

Mai avait été trop nerveuse pour avoir une réaction digne de ce nom ; lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, la Mai normale aurait fait un bond au plafond du véhicule, là, pourtant elle ne marmonna qu'un petit merci.

Naru soupira, de mauvaise humeur avant de démarrer le van.

Après un long silence, Naru décida de délivrer ce qui le rendait en colère à ce moment.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour m'en parler ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Mai tourna légèrement la tête.

- Je l'ai fait, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu l'as fait ? Et qu- …

Il s'interrompit, se rappelant qu'elle l'avait, en effet, appelé.

- Je n'étais pas disponible, se reprit-il.

- Oui, ton assistante a répondu, déclara-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un rapide regard avant de ralentir le van puis de le stopper devant une grande maison de banlieue.

- C'est … ta maison ? Questionna Mai, tu vis ici avec Lin et Gene ?

- Oui.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte vitrée et moderne de la maison avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui était restée plantée à côté du van.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien …

Les yeux de Naru descendirent jusqu'aux pieds de son ancienne assistante. Elle était pieds nus, et devant elle le chemin de la maison était couvert de neige.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es pieds nus ? Soupira-t-il.

- Quand je me suis réveillée je n'avais- …

- Oui, oui, d'accord, grogna-t-il.

Il s'avança à pas rapides vers elle.

Il la prit par les épaules et elle sursauta.

Il s'abaissa et la souleva, la portant sur son épaule.

- Ne me porte pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-elle en agitant dérisoirement les pieds et les bras dans le vide.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te porter comme l'on porte une jeune mariée, répondit-il vivement.

Elle se refusa de rajouter une autre phrase dans cette conversation embarrassante.

Il la déposa doucement sur le sol tiède de l'entrée, elle ne retint pas une exclamation de surprise à ce contact.

- Chauffage au sol, dit Naru comme pour répondre à la question silencieuse de la jeune fille.

L'intérieur de la maison était grandiose, beau et frais ; de très bon goût. Mai retrouva instantanément le sourire.

- Ouah ! S'exclama-t-elle en admiration.

Naru l'observa avec un mélange de dédain et d'indifférence.

- Ce n'est que la maison de vacances de mes parents que nous avons emprunté, rien de plus, dit-il avec une arrogance prononcée.

Mai lui adressa une mine dégoûtée.

- Sale gosse de riche, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les lumières s'allumèrent dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Oh ! S'émerveilla Mai.

- Détecteur de présence thermique, répondit une fois de plus Naru.

Naru regarda son ancienne assistante de la tête aux pieds en soufflant.

- Tu as des vêtements de rechange ?

Mai fit signe de la tête que non.

- Tu as tes affaires de toilette ?

Mai fit signe de la tête que non.

- Et tu n'as pas tes chaussures, maugréa-t-il, bon sang !

- Désolée, murmura-t-elle, mais comme je te le disais, mes chaussures je- …

- Suis-moi je vais te montrer comment vivre dans la maison en attendant que je revienne de l'affaire, déclara-t-il.

Il se dirigèrent dans la cuisine et il pointa le réfrigérateur du doigt.

- Sers-toi là dedans, mais saches que tu devras me rembourser l'intégralité de ce que tu prends …

Il approcha sa tête de la sienne avec un sourire en coin.

- … c'est pourquoi je te conseille de faire régime le temps de quelques jours, dit-il, et ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris, saches que je fais l'inventaire de tout ce qui est contenu dans le frigo et ceux, au fur et à mesure.

- Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre, marmonna Mai.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Ça s'appelle l'organisation, Mai.

Il lui adressa un regard perçant avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sourire moqueur, Monsieur n'était pas seulement narcissique, il était maniaque par dessus tout.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'eau avec large douche, baignoire dans le sol et vaste miroir brillant. La mâchoire de Mai semblait complètement décrochée du reste de son visage. Naru mit fin à ses rêves.

- Tu peux prendre une douche, mais si tu prends plus de cinq minutes, tu te verras payer mes factures d'eau, déclara-t-il.

Mai laissa tomber le sourire moqueur, oui, il était radin aussi, elle l'avait oublié.

Voyant l'air déçu et écoeuré de Mai, Naru se massa les tempes.

- Bon, se reprit-il, tu peux prendre un bain …

Elle fit un large sourire, il l'ignora.

Il montra la pile de serviettes et gants de toilette, parfaitement en équilibre, les couleurs rangées dans l'ordre des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ; il avait vraiment du temps à perdre avait-elle songé.

Il se stoppa un instant, puis il la toisa du regard.

- Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre. »

Les yeux de Mai faillirent tomber à ses pieds.

* * *

Gene, Masako, Mary et Lin restèrent figés devant les cendres aux pieds de la médium. Gene, d'un réflexe, prit le bras de Masako et la tira pour qu'elle se mette debout.

D'un seul coup, les cendres s'envolèrent et s'éparpillèrent dans toute la pièce ; plus de cendres, plus de fillette. Masako souffla avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

« - Masa-chan, dit Gene avec soulagement.

Elle lui saisit le bras fermement.

- C'est Hara-san, sanglota-t-elle.

Gene ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras, alors qu'elle restait paralysée par la surprise.

- Haha~, je retrouve ma Masako-chan de d'habitude~, chantonna-t-il, je suis heureux~ !

Lin le ramena sur terre en le soulevant littéralement du sol et en le remettant sur ses deux pieds.

- Eugène, je ne crois pas que tu devrais te réjouir trop vite, rappela-t-il avec sa voix rauque, les esprits ne sont peut être pas dangereux en soi, pour l'instant, mais leur attaques sont régulières et visent toujours Hara-san. Il faudrait que je crée des Kekkai avec mes Shikis tout autour de la base pour empêcher qu'ils viennent vers Hara-san. Par ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle dorme ici.

Le visage de Gene qui était devenu sérieux lorsque Lin parlait, redevint brusquement joyeux.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il, je dormirai ici alors~.

- Gene … Soupira Lin.

- Comme ça je pourrai la protéger, tu comprends Lin ? ~

- Gene.

- Parce tu sais, de nos jours, les Shikis, c'est bien joli mais, tu vois … ~

- Eugène !

Il se stoppa et fixa Lin avec un regard de chien battu.

- Eugène, tu sais très bien que ce regard ne marche pas sur moi, dit Lin.

Cette fois-ci, il fit le regard du chien abattu avant de se tourner vers la médium qui se relevait lentement.

- Masa-chan, je suis désolé~, mais Lin ne veut pas que je te protège donc … ~

Il devint brusquement sérieux, trop sérieux au goût de Mary et Lin.

- Masako, appela Gene avec autorité.

Elle se retourna et lu sourit de travers.

- Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? » Chantonna-t-elle d'un air lugubre.

* * *

« - Ta chambre ? Articula Mai.

Il lui jeta un regard froid avant de se diriger à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

La chambre était simple : un large lit blanc, une grande armoire, une bibliothèque et des tables de chevet.

Mai se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus, Naru la dévisagea un instant.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas dormir dans mon lit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh …

Elle se releva, déçue de ne pas dormir dans ce lit si douillet. Après qu'elle se soit levée, Naru retendit le drap à la perfection. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air menaçant.

- Ne touche aucune de mes affaires, prévint-il.

Elle ne put qu'hocher rapidement la tête.

- Débrouilles-toi pour trouver comment dormir, sinon, dors tout simplement dans le canapé du salon.

Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, seuls Gene et moi ont les clés, personne d'autre ne peut venir ici, tiens.

Il lui tendit ses clés.

- Si tu as un problème, appelle moi.

- Merci, répondit-elle doucement.

Silence.

Les yeux de Mai dérivèrent sur la bibliothèque à côté d'elle, elle tendit la main vers le premier livre qu'elle vit.

Alors qu'elle venait de retirer un seul livre, tous les autres livres de la même étagère se fracassèrent par terre. Naru et Mai avaient fixé leur chute sans un mot, surpris.

- Oups, réussit à prononcer Mai.

Naru fixa l'amas de livres au sol avant de fusiller son ancienne assistante du regard.

- Mai, bon sang tu- ! Explosa-t-il.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, recherchant son calme habituel qui s'était enfui, et apparemment, très loin.

Mai le regarda avec un air désolé.

- Désolé, dit-elle presque silencieusement.

- Tu as tout intérêt à me rendre la maison dans le même état, gronda-t-il, tu es vraiment un danger public …

Il soupira et tenta en vain de ne plus penser au tas de ses livres qui gisait à leurs pieds.

- Bien, je dois prendre quelques médicaments pour Gene et je m'en vais.

- Gene est malade ?

- Non, il a fait un cauchemar, il doit prendre des calmants.

- Ah, je vois …

Il allait sortir de la pièce, mais il fit demi-tour.

- Tu dois me dire qui est ce 'il', rappela-t-il.

Mai eut un léger frisson, elle ravala sa salive.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? Questionna-t-elle doucement.

- De quoi suis-je censé me rappeler ? Grogna-t-il, tant pis, tu me raconteras quand je reviendrai …

Il partit, mais refit demi-tour.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu- …

Il se stoppa, il allait lu demander à propos du cimetière, mais il se retint. Tant pis, il allait torturer la miko pour savoir.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard de plus et ferma la porte avec brusquerie.

Mai agita sa main dans le vide, le visage un peu triste.

- Au .. Au revoir. » Salua-t-elle dans le vide.

* * *

« - Hara-san ? Appela Lin calmement.

- J'ai donné ma langue au chat, répéta-t-elle, à ton tour.

- Elle est possédée, conclut Gene.

- J'ai donné ma main aussi, chantonna-t-elle, comme ça.

Elle saisit la main de Gene et la main à sa bouche.

Gene hurla et poussa la médium plus loin, libérant ainsi sa main des dents de Masako. Il regarda sa main qui était en sang . Lin se précipita vers lui.

- Tout va bien Gene ?

Mais bientôt, Lin fut bousculé et tomba au sol ; Masako l'avait poussé et elle se jeta sur Gene qui fixait toujours sa main avec horreur.

Elle lui mordilla le bras alors qu'il criait.

Il n'eut d'autre solution que d'agripper ses cheveux et de la tirer en arrière ; la possédée hurla elle aussi.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Masako avait reprit connaissance ; du sang plein la bouche, une terrible douleur au cuir chevelu.

- Arrête ! Hurla Masako.

Il se stoppa, la main ensanglantée qu'il fixa en grimaçant.

Masako recracha le désagréable goût de fer dans sa bouche qui dégoulina le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

Mary était restée là, paralysée par tout ce qui se produisait, tenant dans ses mains le plateau, placé devant elle comme un éventuel bouclier.

Tandis que Lin se tenait l'arrière de la tête en grognant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? Demanda Mary en tremblant, je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux retourner à la maison, cria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix grave.

Naru était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le bras et la main de son frère.

- Eugène, que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-il en se penchant vers son frère.

Puis, les yeux de Naru dérivèrent sur la bouche de la médium pleine de sang.

- Hara-san, qu'est-ce que vous …

- Laisse-la, Noll, gémit Gene, elle était possédée.

- En tout cas, va à l'hôpital, Gene, Lin, peux-tu l'y conduire ?

- Non, non ! Protesta Gene, ça va, ça va, juste des pansements, ça sera bon !

- Eugène, déclara Naru d'un ton autoritaire, vas-y.

La miko et le moine entrèrent dans la salle, le visage pâle.

Ils regardèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux pendant un instant avant de réagir.

- Que … Commença la miko.

- Masako-chan était possédée, elle m'a mordu, débita Gene d'un seul coup.

- Tu … euh, hésita Bou-san.

Naru se releva et toisa Ayako du regard.

- Matsuzaki-san, vous pouvez conduire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui …

- Conduisez mon frère à l'hôpital, je vous prie.

- Euh, oui.

Elle accompagna Gene à l'extérieur de la base sous le regard persistant de Masako.

- Naru-bou, commença Bou-san, je sais que c'est pas le moment mais …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Yasuhara et John sont avec la police.

Naru souleva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons … soulevé une dalle du dortoir des enfants ; on a trouvé un corps d'enfant, complètement …

Bou-san chercha ses mots avec difficulté.

- … mutilé, finit-il, la langue a été sectionnée, et …

Il regarda Masako un instant.

- Son bras était couvert de morsures.

Le silence gagna la pièce.

Bou-san déplaça son fauteuil roulant sur le côté.

- On a aussi trouvé une paire de chaussures à côté du corps, je ne sais pas si ça a une grande importance mais …

Masako se rappela de la phrase des enfants : « _où sont mes chaussures _».

- Les propriétaires de l'orphelinat sont sous le choc, elles ne connaissaient pas l'enfant, mais apparemment, c'est un enfant du voisinage disparu depuis quelques semaines … Les parents sont dans le dortoir, ils sont effondrés.

Naru fronça les sourcils.

- Des chaussures … , chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Les paroles de Mai résonnèrent dans sa tête : « _Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai … Je n'avais plus mes chaussures. 'Il' est revenu hier soir, je suis venue ici et 'il' était déjà là. Et 'il' est reparti, et lorsque je me suis réveillée, tout était comme ça ! _»

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Lin, appela Naru avec une voix forte, c'est bien Gene qui a les clés de la maison ?

- Il me semble … oui …

Une vague de soulagement traversa Naru.

- Il y a une heure il m'a demandé si ce n'était pas moi qui les avait, réfléchit Mary.

Naru tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il les avait posées sur le meuble de l'entrée hier pour jouer avec les enfants, amis qu'elles n'y étaient plus, marmonna-t-elle, pourquoi ?

Le cœur de Naru fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il accourut dans l'entrée, se dirigea vers le meuble de l'entrée, et en effet, les clés n'étaient plus là.

Il retourna dans la base en courant.

- Lin, je vais à la maison.

L'intéressé releva brusquement la tête.

- Quoi ? Tu abandonnes l'affaire ?

- Non, je reviens dans une heure.

- Mais …

Trop tard, Naru était déjà sorti de la pièce.

Il traversa la cour de l'orphelinat en accélérant encore le pas. En voyant que le chemin qu'il devait empruntait lui faisait faire un détour, il traversa les jeux en plein air. Traversa un vieux bac à sable.

Il se stoppa un instant et fit demi-tour, ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il apercevait quelque chose dépasser du sable.

Il attrapa la chose avec sa main, et tira dessus. Au bout de ses doigts gisait une petite chaussure. Avec son pied, il balaya un peu le sable, pour découvrir d'autres paires de chaussures, toutes alignées, empilées.

Il lâcha la chaussure, car au dessus de toutes les paires, reposait une paire qu'il connaissait bien ; des chaussures un peu plus grande que les autres. Il s'était pris l'une des deux chaussures quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Mai lui avait lancé dans la figure.

C'était les chaussures de Mai, empilées avec celles de ce qu'il imagina comme les victimes du meurtrier. Il entra dans le van en quatrième vitesse et démarra aussi vite qu'il le put.

« - Cette fille va me tuer. » jura-t-il.


	19. Arc : Sombre bac à sable 5

« - Cette fille va me tuer. »

Il fallait abandonner l'affaire. Naru le savait, c'était trop dangereux. Pour son frère, pour les enfants, pour Hara-san, et pour Mai. Il resserra sa mâchoire et cramponna ses mains gantées au volant. Gene n'avait pas ses clés. Il les avait laissées dans l'entrée de l'orphelinat ; seul quelqu'un qui y avait accès pouvait ainsi voler ces clés. Et c'était sans aucun doute la même personne qui avait fait ça à l'enfant retrouvé dans le dortoir, l'enfant mutilé. Cette personne est un meurtrier, un psychopathe et il est la seule cause de cette présence d'esprits d'enfants.

Ce psychopathe allait peut être faire du mal à Mai. Et ça, Naru ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Ni le laisser faire.

* * *

«- Pardon, je suis désolée, je m'excuse, pleurnicha Masako devant Gene.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, qu'il voulait pourtant adorable et éblouissant comme d'habitude, mais la douleur à son bras lui faisait peu à peu perdre connaissance.

Ayako jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, regardant le Davis et la médium sur la plage arrière. Le pauvre Davis tremblait un peu et fixait sa main ensanglantée malgré les tissus que l'on avait placés dessus.

- Gene-san ... ? Appela Masako.

- Masa...chan, épela-t-il en fermant lentement ses yeux.

- Gene-san, courage, nous sommes bientôt à l'hôpital, dit Masako en maintenant son épaule.

Il avait les paupières complètement closes.

- Masako, marmonna-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Maintenant je sais que tu peux être très violente et qu'il ne faut pas trop t'embêter, c'est bien fait pour moi, dit-il en souriant largement sur un ton moqueur.»

Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de ne voir que du noir.

* * *

«- Ah, soupira Mai derrière les bulles de son bain bouillant, je me sens bien !

Elle souffla, faisant voler une bulle de savon au dessus de sa tête.

Mai plaça son index sur ses lèvres.

- Ce qui est bien dans cette maison, c'est que grâce aux lumières qui s'allument toutes seules dès qu'on entre dans la pièce, on peut facilement détecter un voleur, réfléchit-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à sa réflexion qui était plus qu'idiote ; pas possible qu'il y ait des voleurs. Elle avait les clés de Naru, et Gene avait les siennes.

- Ah, je suis une idiote, s'exclama-t-elle, pourquoi suis-je tant paranoïaque ?»

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire regardant la bulle de savon exploser au plafond de la salle de bain.

Pourtant, elle avait raison d'être paranoïaque, car au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'elle se délassait dans son bain chaud, ...

...la lumière de l'entrée venait de s'allumer et un sourire tordu venait de se former sur les lèvres de celui qui venait d'entrer.

* * *

«- Je n'y comprend plus rien, marmonna Bou-san sur son fauteuil roulant, des enfants hantent cet endroit, et pourtant, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cet orphelinat, mais des enfants de l'extérieur ...

- Justement, prononça Lin en astiquant rapidement le sol tâché.

Mary le fixa, toujours sans bouger, encore sous le choc des choses qu'elle avait vues et entendues. Elle resserra son étreinte sur le plateau en bois.

- Des enfants de l'extérieur ont été enlevés et séquestrés dans les alentours, puis enterrés ou cachés dans cet orphelinat.

- Mais, balbutia Bou-san, ça veut dire que le responsable est un être vivant ?

Lin releva brièvement la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Oui, et il nous a côtoyé au moins une fois.»

* * *

La jeune fille rougit légèrement en se regardant dans la glace, elle portait fièrement la chemise noire que Naru lui avait prêtée. Elle se donna une petite tape sur la joue droite, se rappelant pourquoi elle était réellement ici ; quelqu'un voulait sa peau.

Son sourire disparut de son visage petit à petit. Ses petites joues rosées redevinrent pâles lorsqu'elle se rappela ceci. Elle tripota nerveusement ses mains et baissa la tête avant de secouer ses cheveux mouillés.

Elle entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et y passa sa tête pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Comme elle sortait de la salle, les lumières de cette dernière s'éteignirent et celles du couloir s'allumèrent vivement. Elle sursauta. «détecteur thermique, détecteur thermique.» se répéta-t-elle mentalement pour se rassurer. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Naru.

Tout d'abord hésitante, elle regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche, pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit ; après tout, Naru l'avait interdit de dormir dans son lit.

Mais après ce qu'elle venait de subir, Mai ne rêvait que d'une chose : se blottir dans des draps douillets et dormir tranquillement.

Elle entra alors et grimaça en regardant tous les livres qu'elle avait fait tomber quelques heures auparavant. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand le narcissique reviendrait.

Mai tira sur la couette et s'allongea dans le lit. La lumière était encore allumée ; elle se demanda alors comment Naru pouvait dormir avec la lumière allumée, s'il lui arrivait de dormir, bien entendu. Parfois, en le voyant très tard ou très tôt dans la base, elle se disait qu'il devait être insomniaque.

Puis, ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_Du sang._

_Il y avait du sang._

_Gene frémit ; même s'il saignait du bras, il savait que ce n'était pas le sien. La médium qui avait été si proche de lui n'était pas là, Ayako et sa voiture avaient comme disparues. Il était dans le noir complet et même s'il ne voyait rien, cet endroit lui était étrangement familier._

_L'odeur du sang était plus forte soudain, puis un cri strident retentit. Un cri horrible qui sembla lui déchirer les entrailles. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche c'était lui qui avait crié ainsi. _

_Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient fines et pâles. Ce n'était pas les siennes. _

_Sans qu'il en sache la raison, il se mit à trembler violemment ; il tomba à genoux._

_Naru était mort ?_

_Ces paroles avaient traversé son esprit. La panique d'empara de lui._

_Puis la brume noire qui était tout autour de lui commença à se dissiper pour laisser apparaître un corps vêtu de noir, allongé au sol, baignant dans un liquide couleur pourpre. _

_Naru était mort._

_Rien ne sortit de la gorge de Gene à cet instant, paralysé par la peur & l'horreur._

_Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la pièce où il se trouvait ; l'entrée de sa maison._

_Tout ce qu'il vit fut un long couteau dégoulinant de rouge._

_

* * *

_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une perle de sueur lui dévala le front. Il regarda son bras qui avait visiblement arrêté de saigner. Il était sur un lit blanc, et à ses côtés, un jeune médecin finissait un bandage blanc avec soin. Gene le poussa en arrière, le médecin parut surpris de ce geste, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit en face de celui du Davis.

« - Pardon docteur, j'ai quelque chose à faire d'urgence, dit-il à toute vitesse.

Il se leva rapidement, et ouvrit brusquement la porte, se tourna une dernière fois vers le médecin qui lui criait d'attendre.

- Merci pour le bandage !» avait-il déclaré avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Il trouva Masako et Ayako endormies sur un banc bleu ciel. Il accéléra le pas, il était peut être déjà trop tard. Son frère était peut être déjà ...

Il se refusa de repenser au pire.

« - Gene-san, où allez vous ? Intervint une voix qui paraissait inquiète.

- Ah, Masako-chan, je dois aller chez moi et vite, Naru, il va- ...

Il arrêta d'en dire plus devant le visage de plus en plus inquiet de la médium. Cette dernière lui prit la main, mais il l'a lâcha aussitôt et la fit s'asseoir sur le banc bleu.

Elle parut sérieusement confuse, lui aussi, mais il fallait qu'il aille sauver son frère.

- Demande à Ayako d'appeler un taxi pour retourner à l'orphelinat.

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant, si vite, que Masako n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot.

* * *

Le narcissique fit crisser les pneus du van noir sur le macadam. Il sortit, claqua la portière et courut jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

* * *

C'était le noir complet pour Mai. Non pas qu'elle s'était endormie. La lumière de la chambre s'était éteinte brusquement avec un cliquettement étrange, anormal. Elle s'assis en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Était-ce normal ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra que non. Elle frissonna et se rallongea dans le lit. La jeune fille plaça la couette blanche sur sa tête en tremblant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, il y avait du bruit en bas.

Cela devait être lui, elle en était sûre ... Toshio. Il revenait la chercher. Un sanglot se forma dans sa gorge ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à pleurer silencieusement.

Des pas dans le couloir, elle les entendait. Ils étaient pressés, brusques, irréguliers. Elle entendit des portes s'ouvrir, puis se claquer. Elle serra la mâchoire en priant qu'on ne vienne pas ici.

Pourtant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit violemment.

Mai tremblait de toutes parts, elle ne put retenir un sanglot qui s'échappa de sa bouche crispée. Après ça, les pas accélérèrent en sa direction. Puis elle sentit quelque chose de lourd se poser sur le lit.

Elle ne put se retenir de crier.

Puis elle sentit soudain deux mains qui lui maintenaient les épaules et qui la redressèrent d'un seul coup. Les deux bras l'enlacèrent fortement, si bien que sa tête rencontra quelque chose de dur, elle pouvait entendre de bruyants battements de coeur et une respiration haletante.

Elle prit peur, il faisait noir, elle ne voyait rien. Elle se dégagea avec une force soudaine, atteignit l'autre côté du lit, saisit la lampe de chevet dont elle voyait vaguement la silhouette et l'abattue sur la personne.

Elle entendit un gémissement rauque, puis la personne saisit son poignet ce qui la fit lâcher la lampe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

Cette voix, Mai la connaissait bien.

- Naru ... ?

Pas de réponse.

- Vous êtes vraiment violentes, vous les filles.

Mai eut un soudain geste de recul.

- Ge-gene ?

Il ne répondit pas, essoufflé, Mai essuya les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues. Pendant un instant, elle aurait souhaité que cela soit Naru ; mais elle chassa vite cette idée de la tête.

- Où est mon frère ? Demanda-t-il, pressé.

- Naru ? Il n'est pas ici... pourquoi ?

- Il est en danger, je l'ai vu.

Il y eut un silence.

- ... toi aussi, Mai, j'ai fais un rêve, et je n'en fais pas souvent des comme ça.

Il tâta sa tête en grimaçant, puis le dos de main dont il avait usé pour casser un carreaux pour entrer, il venait de sortir de l'hôpital, fallait-il vraiment qu'il y retourne ?

Mai ne répondit rien et se contenta se baisser la tête ; ce n'était pas une nouvelle inattendue.

Gene observa la silhouette immobile de la jeune fille.

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-... C'est une longue histoire, murmura-t-elle.

Le Davis ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulut dire par là, mais esquissa un sourire.

- Devrais-je plutôt poser ma question comme ceci : tu t'imaginais que Noll allait t'enlacer comme ça ?

Puis il se retint de rire. Mai se rendit compte que Gene avait décidemment un talent : celui de la mettre mal à l'aise dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Pourtant, elle esquissa un léger sourire elle aussi.

Mais un bruit sourd au rez-de-chaussée brisa une situation plus détendue. Elle vit l'ombre de Gene se lever et mettre un doigt devant sa bouche. Elle se leva aussi, silencieusement.

Gene lui prit la main, ce qui lui rappela l'époque où il était dans ses rêves. Mai sentit quelque chose de chaud et de liquide sur la main de Gene, mais ne dit rien. Le Davis l'attira silencieusement un peu plus vers lui. Il ouvrit la porte du couloir, passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. On entendait désormais mieux les bruits étranges ; il provenaient vraiment du rez-de-chaussée, plus précisément du salon. Gene retourna lentement dans la chambre et saisit la lampe de chevet qu'il s'était pris dans la tête quelques instants auparavant. Sans lâcher la main de Mai, il descendit par les sombres escaliers.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée. Le sol qui avait été si chaud et si douillet était devenu froid. La main chaude et moite de Gene lâcha celle de Mai, il lui chuchota qu'il allait revenir et qu'il fallait qu'elle attende ici. Il se dirigea vers le salon silencieusement.

Mai resta plantée là ; paralysée par la peur. Elle ferma les yeux en tremblotant ; elle avait froid, elle avait beau être petite, la chemise noire de Naru ne le couvrait que jusqu'au début des cuisses.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit que sa main était de nouveau enlacée par une autre. Gene était revenu est lui avait saisi la main, cela devait être ça. Mai rouvrit les yeux brusquement, les mains de Gene étaient chaudes ; les mains qui venaient de la saisir étaient glacées. Elle toisa la silhouette de la personne ; elle devina qu'elle était toute proche et qu'elle lui faisait face. Sans un bruit La silhouette s'était approchée. Ce n'était pas Gene. Il l'aurait prévenue s'il était revenu.

Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et la personne l'attira vers elle. Elle voulut se débattre, mais elle ne pouvait pas repousser la personne contrairement à Gene. Elle réussit tout de même à libérer sa bouche un instant, instant pendant lequel elle profita pour hurler.

La jeune fille ressentit un choc violent, quelque chose avait cogné l'inconnu de plein fouet, et donc, elle par la même occasion. Ils avaient alors perdu tous deux l'équilibre et étaient tombés sur le sol froid. Elle sentit le front de quelqu'un heurter le sien et quelque chose de lourd sur elle. La chose, elle devina que c'était la personne qui l'avait retenue durant tout ce temps, roula sur le côté. Une autre ombre, qui devait être Gene (Mai reconnut les formes de la lampe de chevet dans sa main) se jeta sur l'inconnu et tout deux commencèrent à se battre, à se rouler au sol. Mai vit Gene asséner un gros coup de poing ; mais tout à coup il s'arrêta et se redressa rapidement.

Il y eut il silence où on pouvait entendre les respirations irrégulières de ceux qui se battaient. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils stoppés ainsi ?

La jeune fille vit Gene pencher sa tête sur le côté.

- N ... Noll ?

Mai ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle vit l'autre silhouette mettre sa main contre sa bouche. Elle l'entendit grogner et marmonner quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Gene, la voix tremblante.

Un ange passa.

- J'ai fais un rêve, a simplement répondu Gene, je t'ai v- ...

- Oui, j'ai vu ce que tu as vu et ce que tu ... as fait en te touchant, coupa Naru en insistant sur le "as fait".

Mai avait oublié que le lien qui unissait Gene & Naru était si fort qu'ils pouvaient voir leurs actions et souvenirs rien qu'en se touchant, enfin, surtout Naru.

Gene aida son frère à se relever, mais il le poussa, refusant visiblement son aide.

Puis Naru se déplaça jusqu'à Mai et la souleva pour la remettre sur pieds, il ne dit rien, Mai non plus.

- Le responsable de l'orphelinat hanté est un être vivant, dit-il à l'attention de Gene, un psychopathe qui enlève les chaussures de ses victimes et qui les enterre dans un bac à sable... Les chaussures de Mai étaient dedans...

Les lumières revinrent d'un seul coup, éblouissant les trois protagonistes. On entendit un applaudissement et un rire familier. Un garçon roux avec une casquette était dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait en affichant son sourire bancal.

Naru comprit alors de quoi parlait Mai depuis tout ce temps, ce 'il'... Toshio. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu avec sa couleur de cheveux l'autre jour à l'orphelinat.

Son poing se serra et ses yeux bleus foncés reflétaient de la fureur.

Il sentit Mai agripper sa chemise et se cacher derrière lui.

Le roux s'arrêta d'applaudir et soupira.

- Bravo, Sherlock, félicita-t-il, tu as deviné que c'était moi.

- Espèce de...

C'était Gene qui s'était avancé en jurant.

Toshio jeta les clés par terre.

- Moi qui pensait m'amuser ce soir, je suis déçu, déclara-t-il en faisant une moue blessée, c'était marrant quand la demoiselle n'avait _qu'un seul _prétendant... Maintenant ce n'est plus très drôle...

Les mots que venaient de prononcer Toshio paralysèrent momentanément le narcissique, qui regarda son frère avec un regard plein de colère. Gene ne dit rien.

- Bref ; je me lasse de ce jeu en fin de compte, continua Toshio, amusé par la réaction du narcissique.

Mais son visage amusé disparut soudainement ; le chant libérateur d'une sirène de police résonnait dans la rue.

- Tu es malin, avait murmuré Toshio à l'égard de Naru.

Il souleva sa casquette et s'inclina légèrement.

- Sur ce, salut !

Il fit un clin d'oeil et courut dans le salon.

- Hé ! Cria Gene.

Les deux Davis accoururent dans le salon, mais Toshio n'y était plus, la baie vitrée ouverte qu'avait réussi à ouvrir Gene faisait voler les rideaux blancs.

Il s'était enfui.

Mai tomba à genoux au sol, à la fois rassurée et inquiète, confuse, perdue. Gene l'aida à se relever, son frère le regarda depuis l'encadrement de la porte, sans expression apparente.

Mai fit un léger sourire à Gene.

- Merci, Gene, dit-elle, merci.

Naru resta où il était et effleura sa lèvre qui saignait.

La police était venue, mais était aussitôt repartie en promettant d'attraper Toshio.

Mai voulut remercier Naru d'être venu, mais il était déjà reparti avec le van noir sans rien dire.

Gene emmena Mai avec la voiture de la miko à l'orphelinat.

* * *

- Comment a-t-il oser nous laisser repartir en taxi ? Et nous laisser payer la note de l'hôpital ? Me laisser m'inquiéter pour lui ? Marmonna Masako dans le couloir, sa manche devant sa bouche.

À côté d'elle, Mary hochait la tête machinalement en arborant ses ongles noirs.

Un vent glacial le fit trembler soudain.

_Grandes soeurs, venez avec nous._

Mary et Masako écarquillèrent les yeux.

* * *

_**Hello les gens !**_

_**Bon, déjà, désolée pour le délai, disons que j'ai passé énormément detemps à écrire tout ça ^^' ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien et de soigné :) !**_

_**& Désolée aussi, j'avais uploadé une version où il manquait des mots & des bouts de phrases etc ... -', j'ai dû tout réuploader ! **_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, même s'il y avait un peu trop de "Naru - Gene - Mai" & les autres personnages n'apparaissent pas beaucoup, MAIS, le prochain chapitre concernera, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué Masako & Mary ; vous verrez d'ailleurs un côté plus "sympa" de Mary :) ! Peut être, vous l'aimerez un peu plus ? :3**_

_**Bref, je veux votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Bien ou pas ? Auriez vous voulu que cela se passe autrement, si oui, comment ? :o**_

_**En tout cas, sachez que ce chapitre aura de lourdes conséquences sur les relations Naru & Mai et Gene & Masako ! ...**_

_**Pas de spoil hein ;p !**_

_**Merci à toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ;) !**_

_**Bisous à tous/toutes & à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, dernier de cet arc !**_

_**Ceop**_

_**PS : petite pub', si vous aimez les trucs coréens (kpop & dramas ...) venez faire un petit tour sur mon blog : k-pop-bishies . skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces ;D) !**_


	20. Arc : Sombre bac à sable 6

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Désoéle du looooooong retard ; disons que la rentrée fut euh ... quelque peu mouvementée & chargée ! Comme tout le monde, je présume! (d'ailleurs, bonne chance à tous, hein ;D)!

**Sinon, le prochain chapitre _arrive sous peu_!**

Je tiens à préciser à quelques râleurs que je ne passe pas ma vie à écrire, que j'ai une vie scolaire, affective etc...et que par conséquent je ne reste pas 24h/24h sur l'ordi! Bref, merci encore de votre compréhension...

Certaines personnes, au contraire, s'intéressent beaucoup à ma fiction et laisse des critiques, conseils, questions etc... Je les remercie grandement :)

En parlant de question, une m'a été posée, et je la poste ici, je la juge "intéressante" pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas très bien compris le dernier chapitre avec ses sous-entendus et ses subtilités ! :)

* * *

**_Question de Yukiju :_**

"_"Qu'un seul prétendant" Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là? Mai n'a qu'un seul prétendant_"

**_Ma réponse :_**

Pour répondre à ta question ; le fameux "_qu'un seul prétendant_"...

Alors, la dernière fois que Toshio a fait un truc de louche à Mai, Naru était toujours là pour elle, pour la secourir etc ...** Toshio en a alors déduit que Naru tenait fortement à Mai**. Il prenait alors un malin plaisir à torturer moralement & parfois physiquement Mai pour provoquer le "malaise" par la même occasion, de Naru. (un peu compliqué, je sais, mais en même temps, difficile de se mettre dans la peau d'un psychopathe vicieux) !

**Cette fois ci**, contrairement aux autres fois ; **Gene est aussi venu aider Mai**. S'il n'avait pas été venu, cela se serait passé comme dans son rêve (Naru mort & Mai sans doute aussi). Sauf que cette fois, **Toshio a mal interprété le geste** : **il pense que Gene aime aussi Mai** et que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu la secourir (alors qu'il venu plus pour son frère ...).

Toshio se désintéresse donc un peu du cas de Mai, moins "marrant" quand on a 2 gardes du corps au lieu d'un ! Il prononce alors ces mots : "_qu'un seul prétendant_" en faisant allusion au fait que **selon lui**, **Gene est désormais le deuxième prétendant de Mai**.

**On notera que Naru est un peu "_amer_" par rapport à ceci** : _il part seul sans dire un mot aux deux autres_ ; _surtout que Mai ne l'a même pas remercié d'être venu pour elle_ (disons qu'il ne lui en a pas laissé le temps).

Pour faire court : Naru commence à croire que Mai **préfère Gene à lui**.

Et si tu veux mon avis d'auteur de cette histoire (:p) ; **il apprécie pas trop ça**. _;)_

_

* * *

_

_Sur ce, à bientôôôt lecteurs & lectrices !_


End file.
